Deseo
by Hibari Zhang
Summary: EDITADO:: Una trama oscura, cuestionamientos y rencor a la vida, venganzas y muertes surgirán dentro de esta historia. ¿Kenru o Miyu? Hija de Kaoru ¿Soportará enfrentar su solitario futuro? ¿La realidad de su pasado? ¿El AMOR logrará salvarla?
1. "Una vida tranquila"

**Deseo**

Por Hibari Zhang

**Capítulo 1:** "Una vida tranquila"

Aquel día era perfecto, en realidad se refería al tiempo de aquellos últimos días de otoños _perfectos_: un clima fresco, demasiado fresco debido a sus vientos fríos, las hojas de los árboles caer con suavidad al compás de la brisa, como suele pasar en la estación que se encontraba, pero debido a que este llegaba a su fin para darle la bienvenida al invierno prácticamente todos los árboles estaban ya desnudos. Un ambiente frío y triste pero tenía un encanto especial.

Yahiko estaba meditando y relajándose en el dojo mientras esperaba a los alumnos que tenían que llegar, ya había pasado 11 años desde que Kenru llego al mundo, en este momento Yahiko tenia 24 años y era ya todo un hombre, incluso casado con una esposa muy bella llamada Tsubame, la antigua ayudante del restaurante de Tae, el Akabeko, que además esperaba un hijo de tan solo 1 mes.

Yahiko abrió lentamente un ojo para espiar a Kenru, su mejor estudiante, meditar en silencio frente a él, mientras recordaba cuando ella tan solo tenía 11 meses de edad:

_Abrió la puerta despacio y lento, pero no la abrió por completo, solo un poco, lo suficiente para asomar un ojo y ver..._

_-Ohh, ta... ta... ta...- Kenru estaba sentada en el suelo y con unos cuantos juguetes de madera alrededor suyo y los contemplaba con asombro y de vez en cuando los golpeaba contra el suelo- Ma... ma, ma... ma..._

_-Debe extrañarla- susurró con melancolía Yahiko que espiaba desde la puerta, con tan solo 14 años en esos momentos, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, algo semi-transparente flotaba sobre la niña, con alas de ángel, Kenru trataba de alcanzarla, pero sin poder evitarlo, la pequeña mano de la bebita sólo traspasó la figura del ser misterioso- ¿Kaoru? ¿Eres tú? ¿Es tú espíritu?_

_La mujer sólo le dedicó una sonrisa a la pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ojos iguales a los suyos: azules y profundos, desapreció ante los ojos de Yahiko aún asombrado. De inmediato la pequeña empezó a llorar, Yahiko tuvo que entrar y tomarla en brazo para consolarla._

_La segunda aparición ocurrió cuando la pequeña tenía unos 4 años y se lastimó la rodilla, lloraba y lloraba por el dolor en medio del patio, pero con la presencia de Kaoru dejó de llorar y se levantó para ir en busca de ayuda donde Yahiko, una vez que llegó desapareció, pero el joven logró ver algo e identificar la presencia._

_Luego fue cuando unos niños la molestaron y al ver un fantasma salieron corriendo, mientras que Kenru creyó que había sido ella misma quien los había asustado, llegó a casa a donde Yahiko y le contó sobre lo que hizo, mientras Kaoru aparecía nuevamente con una gran sonrisa al lado de ella, posteriormente, como siempre, desapareció._

_La última vez fue vista por Megumi, ella misma le contó: Kenru se había fracturado el brazo, en la clínica, justo después de que Kenru se retirara por la llamada de Tae, Kaoru apareció al lado de ella y le sonrió como agradecimiento por la atención._

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos chicas y se sentaron al lado de Kenru, una era de cabello negro y traía el mismo peinado de Kenru, un moño bien arriba, sus ojos eran de color de verde claro, la otra tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros, rosado, con los ojos pardos, empezaron a meditar, la misma rutina de siempre, cada vez que llegaban debían hacerlo hasta que el resto llegara.

Después de unos minutos llegaron todos, Yahiko se colocó de pie y todos dejaron de meditar, carraspeó un poco y comenzó a pasar la lista:

-¿Kenkura Megu?

-Presente, maestro Yahiko- se paró la de cabello rosado.

-¿Hanayama Shinta?

-Presente, maestro Yahiko- se paró un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Katsura Hikaru?

-Presente, maestro Yahiko- se paró la chica de cabellos negros.

-¿Mikaita Lee?

-Presente, maestro Yahiko- un chico de cabellos azules y ojos castaños se paró.

-¿Kamiya Kenru?

-Presente, maestro Yahiko- y se paró

-¿Usumi Keichi?

-Presente, maestro Yahiko- se levantó un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

-Bien- cerró el cuaderno y miró la clase- están todos, tomen su espadas de bambú y hoy sólo practicaremos lo que pasamos ayer...- esperaba a que alguien levantara la mano para recordar- ¿Si Kamiya?

-Aprovechar la fuerza del oponente- dijo parándose.

-¡Muy bien! Excelente, ahora formen parejas y a practicar con todo lo que han aprendido hasta ahora y obviamente tratar de utilizar la técnica aprendida, y como verán ya todos saben en que consiste, será difícil hacer que su oponente caiga en ella, así que mucho cuidado y yo los supervisaré poco a poco ¡Empiecen ya!

Kenru formó pareja con Lee, Megu con Hikaru y Keichi con Shinta.

-Sube mas el codo... bien así- Yahiko empezaba a supervisar- bien hecho Kenru- esa chica era la más hábil- _debió adquirirlo de su madre_- pensaba Yahiko mientras seguía corrigiendo.

-¡Bien te gane!- gritó Kenru victoriosa.

Yahiko se volvió y vio a Lee tirado en el piso con los ojos desorbitados, mientras que la espada de Kenru estaba tirada en el otro extremo del dojo, la joven permanecía de pie con un brazo estirado y la mano apretada en un puño, todos dejaron de combatir y miraron a Kenru con una sonrisa nerviosa, Yahiko se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano y se le hinchaba una vena de la sien, era evidente que Kenru había recurrido a sus puños en vez de la espada...

-¡¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE LASTIMARLO CON TUS PRÁCTICAS DE KARATE MIENTRAS ESTÁS EN CLASES DE KENDO, SE SUPONE QUE DEBES APLICAR LA TÉCNICA KAMIYA KASSHIN?! ¿¿EH?? – Estaba furioso.

-Jejeje- respondió con una risa nerviosa mientras sacaba juguetonamente la lengua- lo siento no fue mi intención lastimarlo así- luego miró el resultado de su desubicada acción y empezó a sentirse nerviosa por el estado del chico.

-Bien- Yahiko estaba un tanto más calmado después de la disculpa de la joven, después de todo jamás había podido enojarse seriamente con ella- sigan, Kenru recoge tu espada y lleva a Lee con Megumi para ver si tiene algo malo- miro de reojo- _parece grave, con la fuerza que tiene...-_ pensó- ¡Ya! ¿Qué esperas?- refiriéndose a la poca rapidez de la joven.

-Si enseguida voy- tomo la espada de ella y del chico, lo levantó y salió corriendo hacia la clínica del doctor Genzai que había muerto el año ante pasado y ahora le pertenecía a Megumi.

-Ya sigan con la clase- ordenó Yahiko, y todos siguieron.

Antes de que saliera de la casa Kenru dejó la espada de Lee y la de ella en el pasillo.

-¡Tía Tsubame iré a la clínica con Megumi! ¡El maestro Yahiko ya sabe...!

-¿Paso algo?- vino corriendo.

-No, sólo que el maestro Yahiko se preocupó mucho por el estado en que dejé a este chico y quiere que lo lleve allí por mayor seguridad.

-Ya veo- mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa y miraba al chico que todavía tenia los ojos perdidos.

-Bueno ya me voy- cargó a Lee en la espalda.

-¡Ten cuidado!

-¡Claro tía! ¡No te preocupes, estaré bien!- y se perdió de vista.

-Esta chica- suspiró y volvió a sus labores de la casa.

Kenru dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Tal ves no debí lastimarlo así- mientras soltaba una pequeña risa- oye Lee despierta.

-Mmm...- abría lentamente los ojos- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la clínica de Megumi- lo miro con ternura, mientras se apoyaba con los codos sobre la cama en la cual descansaba minutos antes Lee- ¿Estás bien? Lo siento ¿Sabes?- agachó levemente la mirada.

-No... no... no te... no te preocupes- mientras se sonrojaba por haber descubierto ternura en los ojos que lo estaban mirando- es algo normal, en todas las clases pasa lo mismo y aunque sé de eso, yo mismo me arriesgué a pedirte que seas mi pareja, así que no te preocupes, además ya me siento bien.

-Gracias- se acercó y lo miró fijamente, a unos escasos centímetros de la cara de este, provocando así que el sonrojo del chico aumentara.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!- se quejó Lee y se subió la mano a la mejilla en donde la chica le tocó y luego descubrir que tenía un gran parche.

-Es que quería confirmar el grado de mi golpe y ver también si mentías, pero ya veo que si lo hacías- y empezó a reír a carcajadas con las manos es su estómago.

-No es de risa esto- dijo en un tono enfadado- ¡Ya para!

-Perdón es que te ves tan gracioso cuando exclamas dolores... y además todas esas vendas, creo que si te golpeé muy fuerte... por casi todas partes- y apenas contuvo la risa.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabellos negros pasó.

-¿Ya despertó tu víctima Kenru?- lo dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-Jejeje- dejó salir una sonrisa nerviosa- creo que sí, pero...- puso carita de perrito triste- no fue mi intención lastimarlo así.

Lee rodó sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro para luego curvar suavemente sus labios en una silenciosa sonrisa.

-Bien, puedes venir cada dos días para verte las heridas y reposa por una semana ¿Entendido?

-Si- respondió obediente.

-Bien pueden retirarse- Megumi les abrió la puerta de la habitación para que los dos chicos salieran.

Lee bajó de su cama y Kenru lo sostuvo.

-Adiós Megumi.

-Adiós Kenru.

-Adiós doctora y muchas gracias.

-De nada es mi trabajo y cuídate, adiós.

Ambos salieron de la habitación.

-¿Por que no vamos a jugar un rato?- sugirió con inocencia la chica fingiendo pasar por alto el estado de su compañero.

-¡¿No ves que estoy herido por tú culpa y tu me pides que juegue contigo?!- exclamó preocupado el joven de ojos marrones con parches y vendas.

-Oh, sí tienes razón, se me había olvidado- le mostró una risa juguetona a su compañero, este a la vez se sonroja.

-Kenru...- fue casi un susurro.

-¿Si? Dime- la chica miraba hacia delante mientras caminaba sujetándolo un poco.

-Este... este... yo... yo... yo quiero...- estaba todo rojo- yo quiero decirte... ¡Yo quiero decirte que tú me gus...! ¡Auch! ¡Por que me soltaste!- estaba tirado en el piso y trataba de sentarse y se rascaba la cabeza con un ojo cerrado.

-¡Mira que hermoso!- la joven apegó su rostro en el mostrador de la tienda llena de joyas y extraños artilugios.

-¿Qué?- mientras se paraba.

-Esto- le indicó algo con el dedo- ¿No te parece hermoso?

-¿Un collar? ¿Qué tiene eso de hermoso?

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Ese collar no, ese otro!- era un collar de color dorado, tenía unas letras las cuales se entrelazaban a través de una cinta de oro.

-Chicos ¿Desean algo?- salió una señorita que a simple vista parecía muy simpática.

-Es que vi ese collar, es muy lindo.

-¡Ah! Ese collar, pues tiene una leyenda, se dice que si se lo regalas a la mujer que más amas en la vida, junto a las iniciales de los nombres de cada uno, ella te será correspondida para siempre, se amarán mucho y serán felices por toda la eternidad, pero si se lo regalas a alguien que odias o detestas, la persona que recibirá el collar morirá...

Los dos palidecieron ante las últimas palabras de muerte.

-Pero solo es una leyenda, no se preocupen- aclaró la joven con una risa exagerada.

Pero los dos ya habían desaparecido...

-Sigue caminando... ¡Más rápido!- Kenru empujaba por detrás a Lee quien no tenía la menor idea porque se habían retirado tan rápido.

-Oye, oye Kenru, tranquilízate ¿Qué te pasa? Y ¿Por qué nos fuimos tan pronto? Ni siquiera dejaste a la señorita terminar de decir la última frase.

-¿Que no ves que ese collar tiene algún tipo de maldición o algo? ¡Era peligroso!

-Ay, no creo que sea para tanto...- mientras pensaba en la primera parte de la leyenda.

-Oye ¿Tienes fiebre? Estas todo rojo ¿Qué te pasa?- pero este sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y dejó de pensar en lo que pensaba.

-No... no, no me pasa nada- respondió Lee.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, pero vamos a dejarte a tu casa y yo vuelvo...- las tripas le sonaron- Lo siento, es que quiero volver pronto a casa, tengo hambre...- confesó avergonzada.

-Este... esta bien- la miró divertido para luego partir a sus hogares.

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó la chica al entrar.

-Kenru ven pronto a almorzar- le contestó la voz de una mujer.

-¡Claro tía Tsubame!... bbbrrrr... esta algo helado- la joven de cabellos castaños se frotó los brazos.

-¿Cómo está Lee?- preguntó Yahiko al verla entrar al comedor.

-Bien- respondió mientras se arrodillaba y empezó a comer- mmm... esta riquísimo esto.

-Gracias- sonrió Tsubame.

-No hay de que, mmm... y esto también, y esto, y esto otro, y también esto mmm... que cocinas bien tía todo esta exquisito- mientras que tenía los palillos en la boca con una cara de tristeza...- ¿Por que yo no puedo cocinar tan bien? La otra vez que lo hice el maestro Yahiko estuvo enfermo por una semana del estómago...

Los otros dos rieron nerviosos al recordarlo.

-Kenru querida, no te preocupes que con la practica lo superarás- la consolaba Tsubame mientras se servía.

-¡Bien! Tienes razón tía, pero ahora sólo hay que disfrutar esta comida, ñam, ñam, ñam, mmm...

-_Eso de cocinar mal, debe de haberlo adquirido de Kaoru_- pensó Yahiko, pero luego reaccionó y pinchó sus palillos sobre el pesado.

-¡Este pescado es mío! ¡Yo lo tomé primero!- exclamó la voz de Kenru.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Tú ya te comiste casi todo, mira!- le mostró Yahiko.

-¡Pues no me importa, es mío!- reclamó Kenru.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Este va a ser mío!- peleó Yahiko. Parecía un niño de 11 años también.

-¡No mío!

-¡Mío!- respondió él.

-¡Mío!

-¡Tú ya comiste demasiado! ¡Así que mira como te lo quito y me lo como!- y con un hábil movimiento se lo arrebató de los palillos de Kenru y se lo comió soltando una carcajada de triunfo- ¿Ves? Te falta mucho aún Kenru para estar a mi altura.

-¡Eres un malvado!

Tsubame se limitó a observar la competencia de comida entre aquellos dos chiquillos, sí, su esposo a pesar de la edad que tenía, con Kenru seguía siendo un chiquillo de vez en cuando, continuó comiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, luego tosió para mostrar su presencia y la pelea paró, cuando abrió los ojos la sorpresa se asomó a su rostro: Kenru tenía la mitad del cuerpo sobre la mesa, mientras que Yahiko tenía la rodilla izquierda encima, entre sus palillos tenía un rábano y en la boca unas verduras mientras que Kenru tenía entre sus dedos de la mano libre una mejilla de su marido y los palillos en su otra mano a unos escasos centímetros del rábano sostenido por Yahiko.

-Lo siento- dijeron los dos y se ubicaron en sus puestos nuevamente y con una actitud más civilizada.

-¡Kenru tu profesor de Karate ya llegó!- le avisó la voz de _casi_ madre, desde pequeña siempre la había cuidado junto con su maestro y _casi _padre también: Yahiko.

-Enseguida voy tía Tsubame me estoy poniendo la cinta- se la amarró firmemente en su cabeza y se arregló un poco el uniforme. Desde chica que le gustaba y le interesaba mucho el Karate a parte del Kendo, y salió de su habitación.

-Aquí esta- indicó Tsubame dando a entender la llegada de Kenru- los dejos, cuídate- se dirigió a la joven que crió desde pequeña como si fuera su propia hija- saldré un momento, vuelvo en unos minutos.

-Claro señora no hay problema ¿Verdad pequeña?- respondió educadamente el maestro de Karate de Kenru.

-Si tía- asintió son una sonrisa.

-Que bueno entonces adiós- se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa.

-Adiós- dijeron al mismo tiempo el maestro y ella.

-Buenas tardes maestro Hitoriya- y se inclinó.

-Buenas tardes señorita Kamiya ¿Lista para sus lecciones?

-¡Claro! ¡Y con todo el ánimo del mundo!

-Excelente vamos...- y se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:** Pues como ven, aquí esta, como les dije... la continuación del fanfic titulado "Una vida miserable y una hermosa recompensa", le agradezco michísimo a Crystal por convencerme y darme ánimos para continuarla, es que periodo de colegio ¬¬ dan lata ¿Verdad?, bueno como este es un fanfic dedicado especialmente a la personaje principal, llamada Kenru, hija de Kaoru y ¬¬ ejem (sí, lo puse de malo) Sanosuke..., ¡¡Por favor perdónenme por eso no me asesinen!! Ah y pues este fanfic es menos triste que el otro, pero tiene una ¡¡GRAN!! Sorpresa para el próximo capítulo ah y pues... ¿Que más les digo...? A ver... mmm... ¡Ah! Comentemos sobre este capítulo pues aquí describí algo de la vida de Kenru en estos momentos que ya tiene 11 añitos, jeje y como ven es muy alocada y feliz aunque no tenga a sus padres, con una ¬¬ ENORME fuerza... aaahhh... y pobre Lee... jejejejejeje medio golpe que recibió... Pues tomatasos, amenazas de muerte, cuentas pendientes, etc. REVIEW

**Avances del capítulo 2: **_"Un viaje infernal"_

¡Uy!... ¿Suena terrible verdad? Pues ellos ¡¡Van de viaje!! Van a visitar a Misao (que tiene ya ¡28 años!). Viajan de Tokyo a Kyoto (¬¬ claro)... pero no doy más detalles quiero que sea emocionante y los deje con la duda ( ¬¬ jejejejeje que soy mala, además me pregunto: ¿Para qué puse avances entonces?) jajajajaja espero que la disfruten.


	2. "Un viaje infernal"

**Deseo**

Por Hibari Zhang

**Capítulo 2:** "Un viaje infernal"

Kenru llegó a su casa, anunció su llegada y partió directo a su habitación, ni siquiera fue a donde su tía, como solía hacer normalmente para darle un beso o abrazarla, solo entró a su habitación, abrió la puerta tranquilamente, estaba y se sentía extraña, no tenía su típico aura con el toque de alegría que la caracterizaba, no tenía en ese momento su sonrisa de siempre, el que se presentaba en sus labios ante cualquier situación malo o bueno, en sus tiernos labios rosados, entró, se arrodilló y se apoyó en la mesa que tenía frente a ella, era una mesa baja, se tiró encima de ella, con todo su tronco apoyado en la superficie lisa de madera, sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza apoyada en ellas como una cómoda almohada, sus ojos se veían tristes ¿Cierto arrepentimiento también? Y con un toque de nerviosismo recordando:

_-¡Que sol!- con sus mangas remangada por un lazo sujeto en su espalda, levantó el brazo para cubrirse los ojos de la luz de aquella estrella que iluminaba cada día y ver el cielo azulado con algunas nubes, ya habían pasado tres meses, el invierno ya se había marchado dándole la bienvenida a una nueva estación: la primavera._

_Volviendo a su labor se puso de cuatro patas y siguió limpiando los pasillos de la casa, como estaba aburrida decidió hacer eso. Pero de vez en cuando paraba para ver las nubes, precisamente eso hacía en aquel momento:_

_-Que lindo... uno con forma de corazón, ¡Ah! Uno con forma de la cara del maestro Yahiko enojado- dejó escapar una risa- ¡Ah! Y esa con forma de un pétalo de cerezo... ¡¡CEREZO!! ¡¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?!- dejó allí el paño, desató la cinta en su espalda se bajó las mangas, corrió a donde tía Tsubame para avisarle._

_Llegó a la cocina._

_-¿Tía?_

_-¿Sí?- estaba lavando los platos que se usaron para el almuerzo hace unos momentos._

_-Iré al Parque del Cerezo._

_-Bueno..._

-_Y no sé cuando vuelva, pero seguro que serán antes de la cena- mientras dirigía una de sus tiernas sonrisas a su tía._

_-Claro te esperaré._

_-Gracias- y abrazó a la tía y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego salió corriendo._

_-Esta noche sonreirás más- susurró y soltó una pequeña risa misteriosa, metió la mano en el kimono y sacó un papel doblado:_

_"Estimada familia Miyojin y Kamiya:_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Pues yo estoy super bien, hace años que no nos vemos, la última vez fue cuando tú y Yahiko se casaron, Kenru solo tenía 6 años ¡Ay! Era muy tierna y llena de energía en ese momento, me gustaría verla de nuevo espero que todavía esté igual, era una total ricura, hermosa, risueña, tierna, ejem... tremenda fuerza, lo debe de adquirido de ya-sabes-quien (no quiero mencionarlo) y además de Kaoru._

_Pues que te parece la idea de que vengan a Kyoto a visitarnos, para el próximo mes ¿Eh? Me encantaría que vinieran me gustaría verlos._

_Espero sus respuestas y ojalá que sean buenas._

_Atentamente,_

_Misao, Onniwabanchu._

_P.D: En el camino cerca de la llegada a Kyoto hay unos extraños asesinos tengan cuidado, les recomiendo que tomen el camino marítimo."_

_-Lamentablemente las últimas líneas de la carta estaba borrosa y no se podía leer claramente, en el trayecto hacia aquí había caído al agua, esa fue la explicación del cartero, el saludo también estaba algo borroso- pensó- pero es lo de menos no creo que sea muy importante._

_-¡Ah!- exclamó en un suspiro mientras las palmas de sus manos estaban en sus mejillas y sonreía llena de felicidad con solo contemplar la entrada, desde allí se podía ver una larga hilera de árboles de cerezos a cada lado de un largo camino, formaban un puente de color rosa, la brisa primaveral favorecía mucho aquel hermoso espectáculo: los pétalos de cerezos caían lentamente cubriendo el piso, definitivamente hermoso._

_Empezó a caminar lentamente a través de aquel sendero lleno de magia, sí, magia eso era lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, cada 10 árboles aparecían unas piletas pequeñas, hasta ahora, en lo que llevaba caminando había visto una con firma de león que por su boca escupía agua, uno de un pájaro que hacía lo mismo, otra que era un tipo de mini paisaje con una catarata de agua._

_De repente se percató de la presencia de las personas a su alrededor: ella era la única que no tenía pareja, entonces sintió algo incómoda en el momento que algo chocó con ella._

_-¡Aunch!- exclamó de la sorpresa ante el golpe y ambos cayeron al piso._

_-Lo siento señorita, discúlpeme, no fue mi intención yo... yo... yo andaba distraído, lo siento.- balbuceó apresuradamente desde el suelo._

_-¿Lee?- preguntó sin moverse mucho del lugar._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Kenru? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le respondió aun sentado._

_-Bueno este yo... estaba aburrida en mi casa y decidí venir aquí, pues es un lindo lugar, ya sabes... me trae lindos recuerdos- le sonrió, se colocó de pie y empezó a contar- hace 6 años, cuando yo aún era algo pequeña ¡Tenía apenas 5 años! Tía Megumi y tía Tae me trajeron a este lugar para espiar la declaración de matrimonio del maestro Yahiko a tía Tsubame- y soltó una pequeña risa- ¿Y tú?- le tendió una mano para que se colocara de pie._

_-Bueno... yo... quería venir a...- no sabía que decir frente a Kenru ya empezaba a sonrojarse y subirle la temperatura, miraba nervioso la mano de la joven que estaba siendo ofrecida claramente con la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo- yo también estaba aburrido y quería ver como estaba esto aquí como todos los años cambian algo... y... ¿Hace cuánto abrieron este lugar?- intentó cambiar el tema debido a un repentino nerviosismo que le hizo cosquillas en el estómago._

_-Creo que desde hace 7 años, sí desde hace 7 años- dijo pensativa, mientras Lee decidía que era hora ya de levantarse- me acuerdo porque un año más tarde ocurrió lo que ya te conté._

_-Ah si es verdad- tomó la mano de su amiga y se colocó de pie sacudiéndose el polvo._

_-Oye se me ocurrió una idea ¿Por que no vamos juntos? Total este lugar esta lleno de parejas y también ¿Para que ir solos...? Se ve algo... incómodo- sugirió inocentemente Kenru._

_-Este... ¿Nosotros... juntos?- empezaba ya a acalorarse._

_-Pero creo que no podrá ser, porque supongo que... bueno... tú estas ocupado ¿No es verdad?- su amigo debía irse seguramente, chocó con ella porque tenía prisa ¿No?_

_-¡NO! Claro que no, no tengo nada que hacer- movía bruscamente la cabeza de un lado a otro expresando el "no" claramente._

_-¿Seguro?- preguntó ella._

_-Claro, seguro, en serio, no tengo nada que hacer- quizás esta era su oportunidad._

_-Bueno¿y que esperas? vamos- y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera._

_Caminaron juntos por un momento y este estaba más rojo que un tomate. De pronto, quizás por la magia del lugar, los dos se tomaron de las manos, al principio no se dieron cuenta, pero cuando lo hicieron esta quería soltarse enseguida pero algo se lo impidió... ¿Será por vergüenza? ¿Algo normal estar aquí? No comprendía pero ya no le importaba, total eran amigos, asó pensaba Kenru. En cambio Lee estaba en las nubes con los angelitos flechándole en corazón, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, mirando al cielo, ella miraba un costado, evitando así la cara de Lee, también comenzaba a sonrojarse._

_De pronto terminaron el paseo y al final del camino que habían recorrido con calma se presentaba un inmenso claro, el centro del parque, rodeado de cerezos y con uno que otro árbol de hojas verdes, había unas bancas de piedras y una gran pileta, también de piedra, en el lugar. Era hermoso._

_Ella le jaló un poco el brazo haciéndolo bajar bruscamente de las nubes._

_-Oye llegamos- le avisó la joven algo inquita por todo lo que había experimentado en todo el camino. _

_-¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba algo distraído._

_-Te dije que llegamos- suspiró, no debía sentirse perturbada él era su mejor amigo, nada más._

_-Ah si, si llegamos- mientras se ponía de nuevo algo rojo- ¿Vamos a sentarnos?_

_-Bueno- esta tomándolo de la mano se adelantó un poco y lo jaló- ya... ¿Qué esperas?_

_-¡Ah! Si- pero al dar un paso se tropezó, la chica se volteó al sentir la mano de él arrastrarla hacia atrás: cayó encima de Kenru y accidentalmente este le besó los labios._

_Los dos estaban sorprendidos, pero en ese momento el resto desapareció y solo quedaban ellos dos, ambos se sonrojaron, estaban paralizados nunca habían besado los labios de otra persona y esta era una sensación nueva para ambos chicos, de repente se escuchó la vos dulce de una señorita:_

_-Perdón chicos ¿Están bien?- haciéndolos despertar y separarse de inmediato._

_-Este si estamos bien solo me tropecé- respondió Lee primero y se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos azulados nervioso, asombrado, emocionado, y una mezcla de otros sentimientos ¡Había besado a Kenru Kamiya!._

_-Disculpen- Kenru hizo espacio entre la multitud y salió corriendo._

_-¡Kenru! ¡Espera!- Y corrió tras ella, pero después de un rato no logró alcanzarla y desapareció de la vista, se tocó los labios y tuvo un leve arrepentimiento mientras veía como la joven echaba un último vistazo hacia atrás._

Se levantó, después de recordar aquel suceso que sólo había pasado unos minutos atrás, caminó hacia el espejo, se arrodilló nuevamente, observó la imagen que se reflejaba: una joven de profundos ojos azules observándola fijamente, cada detalle de su cuerpo y se soltó el cabello: se vio, cabellos castaños resbalando por la espalda y los hombros, hombros descubiertos de forma atrevida, porque la parte de arriba, el cuello, de su kimono estaba abierta, desde que tenía memoria siempre había usado así su kimono porque según ella le ahorcaba mucho, le presionaba el pecho y le molestaba, así que simplemente lo abría, con el tiempo ya casi todos se habían acostumbrado.

Pero si le tocaba usar ropas sueltas y livianas ningún problema, como por ejemplo: el traje para las clases de Kendo o Karate.

Se tocó los labios frente al espejo y se sonrojó levemente al recordar el accidente ocurrido en el parque, se echó para atrás tendiéndose en el piso y estiró las piernas, giró la cabeza miró hacia fuera: la luz que se proyectaba a través de la puerta era naranjo, suponía que ya estaba atardeciendo y luego volvió a mirar el techo...

_-¿Que me esta pasando? Lee solo es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo ¿Por qué?_

Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

-¡Ya llegue!

-¡Oh! Yahiko llegaste, la cena ya esta lista- lo recibió Tsubame con un beso.

-¿Y Kenru?

-Creo que llegó muy cansada y esta dormida ahora, en la mañana fue al Parque del Cerezo.

-Ya veo.

-Voy a despertarla.

-Está bien- Yahiko dejó que su esposa fuera.

-¿Kenru? Kenru, despierta.

-¿Mmm...?

-A cenar- le dijo la mujer que ya poseía un vientre levemente abultado: casi 5 meses de embarazo.

-Ya voy, si tengo que terminar de hablar con Lee- murmuró entre sueños aún.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Tsubame.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿A cenar? Ya... ya voy déjame refrescarme la cara- y salió corriendo.

Tsubame salió de la habitación y expresó cierta confusión en su rostro pero no le hizo caso.

Kenru estaba comiendo de forma tranquila y lenta, era algo extraño en ella nunca había comido de esa forma, su mente no estaba en la mesa, no estaba en el lugar en donde estaba su cuerpo, Tsubame se preocupó y Yahiko no se percató, continuaba comiendo como siempre lo había hecho.

-Hoy...- mientras veía si Kenru escuchaba, pero parecía que no- me llegó una carta de Misao y dice...- Empezó a leerla.

-¡Que buena idea! Hace tiempo que no la vemos- comentó Yahiko después de escuchar su contenido.

-¿Kenru? Kenru, ¡¿Kenru?! ¡Kenru!- gritó Tsubame.

-¿Ah? Si yo quiero- respondió cualquier cosa sin saber ni que le preguntaron- permiso, ya termine, gracias por la comida- se paró y se marchó.

Yahiko y Tsubame se miraron con una clara interrogación en sus rostros.

-Que extraño...- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Había pasado un mes aproximadamente desde el suceso del Parque y la llegada de la invitación. En estos momentos viajaban desde Tokio hacia Kyoto en un carruaje:

-Gracias por invitarnos- decía Tae.

-No hay de que, le mandé una carta a Misao preguntando si ustedes también podrían ir y me dijo que sí.

Megumi solo miraba a Kenru, esta aún no se había recuperado por completo.

-_Está algo extraña_- pensaba- _¿Qué le pasará?_

En ese momento Kenru pensaba en lo que le había dicho Lee en la última semana:

_-Kenru... tú... tú... tú... ¡Tú me gustas mucho!- lo dijo algo ruborizado y miraba directamente a los ojos de Kenru, sus profundos ojos azules, pero luego él desvía la mirada y cierra los ojos esperando la repuesta de Kenru._

_-Yo... yo... yo no sé que decir, no sé lo que siento por ti, no lo sé- y se agarra la cabeza, luego se agacha._

_-¿Estas bien?- él se agacha y la toma de los hombros._

_-Yo no te puedo dar una respuesta ahora, estoy muy confundida, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho- mientras levantaba algo de su mirada y lo miraba con una sonrisa tiernamente para no hacer a Lee sufrir._

_-No importa, esperaré y siempre lo haré hasta que me respondas ¿Me lo prometes? No importa la respuesta que sea, si es un "no" o si es un "sí"_

_-¿Y tú prometes siempre esperarme? ¿Hasta que encuentre mi respuesta?_

_-Si lo prometo_

_-Yo también- y se abrazaron como sello de su promesa, una promesa inocente de niños- prometo responderte._

-Kenru, Kenru, estas muy rara últimamente ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Megumi- En esta última semana no me has visitado ningún día con alguien herido por ti, como "suele y debería" pasar- intentó animarla.

-¿Este... te lo puedo contar a ti no mas? ¿Me prometes guardar este secreto?- necesitaba desahogarse, aquello le empezaba a hacer daño, quizás Megumi podría ayudarla.

-Claro, está bien, lo prometo- y se acercó más a ella y Kenru empezó a contarle la historia.

Ya había pasado un buen rato después de que Kenru le confesara a Megumi sus preocupaciones y confusiones, la mujer sólo le había dicho que confiara en lo que su corazón le dijera. De pronto hubo una fuerte sacudida, Kenru no se dio cuenta, entraron unos hombres extraños con mascaras y de negros, con cuchillos, dagas, espadas y toda clase de armas blancas, sacaron a la fuerza a Megumi, Tae y Tsubame mientras que Kenru estaba muy dentro de sus pensamientos que no se percataba de nada y de lo tranquila que estaba, los hombres extraños tampoco la vieron, hasta que el último se percató de ella tras una mirada de precaución, este la tironeó bruscamente y la hizo bajarse, esta se bajó como si nada y este se decepcionó algo.

_-¿Por qué no grita? ¿Por qué no se sacude a la fuerza? ¿Estará sorda? ¿Estará ciega también? Que raro_- pensaba el hombre, saco su daga y la dirigió hacia el pecho de Kenru, pero repentinamente paró a unos escasos milímetros de la piel, hizo nuevamente el intento pero no pudo- No tiene gracia matar a alguien que no le teme a la muerte y no sabe nada...- susurró, no se sentía capaz de matar a la joven, era...- _bonita_- pensó y una idea macabra cruzó por su mente.

-Perdón ¿Qué? No lo escuché- dijo por fin Kenru con la tranquilidad más grande del mundo, pero al darse cuenta que una daga estaba enfrente de ella... como por instinto natural saltó hacia atrás y se puso en guardia.

_-¿Qué, como?-_ el hombre estaba confundido pero de pronto recibió un gran golpe en las costillas y se desmayó del dolor, se le habían roto varias seguramente y no lo dejaban respirar.

Kenru había golpeado al hombre, después fue a ver a la carreta y no había nadie, luego fue a más allá de la carreta, como a unos escasos metros y vio la escena más horrible de su vida, escondida detrás de unos matorrales y árboles, observó a sus seres queridos, ellos eran su familia, la que no había tenido nunca: padre y madre, estaban siendo amenazados y atacados por esos extraños hombres, quedó paralizada, vio todo, vio la primera muerte... la de su tía favorita su... su... su tía... ¡Su tía Tae! Vio como le dieron un corte en la espalda y cae al piso, después de unos segundos de paralización, pero a ella le pareció una eternidad, vio lentamente todo en cámara lenta como había ocurrido, todo, y allí empezaron las lágrimas, primero una... luego la otra... luego otra y así sucesivamente empezaron las lágrimas a caer cada ves más y más y más, era horrible, corrió, golpeó, se hizo pasó entre la gente por encima de todo y fue a donde su tía, la dio vuelta le acarició la mejilla, pero siguió llorando:

-¿Tía Tae?- pronunció con la voz quebradiza, ignorando a los asesinos que se habían detenido por unos momentos por orden de uno de ellos que parecía ser la cabeza de mando.

-¿Ke... Ken... Kenru?- apenas susurró aquel nombre.

-¿Tía Tae?- susurró de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Tae agonizando, su sangre brotaba y brotaba por la herida de su espalda. En ese momento los asesinos comienzan a moverse, aunque no hacia ella precisamente.

-Si, yo lo estoy, pero tú no, verás... resiste- miró para todos lados en busca de su tía Megumi, pero lo que vio tampoco le gustó, en este momento justo su... su querida tía Megumi... fue... fue... fue atravesada de lo más cruelmente por una espada y muerta instantáneamente, mientras que Tae solo cae muerta sin vida alguna en los propios brazos de Kenru.

-¡¡NOOOO!!- gritó Kenru hacia el cielo- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Primero pierdo a mi papá Kenshin, luego a mi mamá, nunca la conocí personalmente, tengo una vida, ¡Una vida hermosa y suficiente! ¡No pido más¡ ¿Y por qué, porqué me arrebatan todo!? ¡Mi tía Tae... ahora tía Megumi!- dispersó toda su tristeza y furia contra sus oponentes, los asesinos de sus tías acercándose a lo último que le quedaba: su Maestro-Padre y su Tía-Madre.

Poco a poco ella fue acorralada junto con Yahiko que protegía a toda costa a su esposa, Tsubame, los tres estaban de espaldas, de pronto con una leve distracción de Kenru, no alcanzó a esquivar correctamente una espada y su pecho izquierdo fue cortado debajo de la clavícula, no muy profunda pero de seguro que le quedaría una horrible marca y un horrible recuerdo de ese momento.

-¡Kenru ten cuidado!- Yahiko le decía con preocupación, pero de pronto sin razón alguna que Yahiko comprendiera en aquel instante, ¿por qué Tsubame se puso enfrente de él?, pero la expresión de dolor en la cara de ella lo decía todo, algo terrible pasó por su mente... ella trató de protegerlo de la daga que venía hacia él con su propio cuerpo y con el bebé de casi seis meses que llevaba en su vientre.

-¡Tsubame!- ella calló al piso mientras él la sostenía y ella solo sangraba, la daga llegó casi rozándole el corazón, pero le hizo suficiente daño, mas por el bebé que llevaba le hacía ocupar el doble de energía que ocupaba normalmente, se moría también.

-¡Tía! No ahora no tú, por favor resiste, Tía Megumi te atenderá...- pero en ese momento recordó que ella, Megumi... ya había muerto, derramó más lágrimas mientras trataba de defenderse de los oponentes de los alrededores, cuando se percató de algo... algo que la molestaba desde el principio: todos ellos tenían el mismo logo, un medallón en el cuello con un dragón y sus garras filudas como espadas, cuchillos o dagas y en aquellas garras una extraña esfera.

-¡Tsubame!- gritó Yahiko desesperado.

-Cuida... a... Kenru... que... no... se... derrame... ma... más... sangre, mejor hu... huye... con ella...- una tos de sangre la impidió decir sus últimas palabras pero logró recobrarse y suspirar apenas:- siempre... te a... amaré... siempre... yo...

-Por favor ya no hables- la cara de Tsubame estaba pálida y Yahiko desesperado con lágrimas también.

-Yo daré... un paso... más... adelante... con nuestro... bebé... recuerda... quiero verte... allá... cuando ya seas... viejo- y mostró una sonrisa- te estaré... esperando... además... estaré... con Kaoru... te amo...

-Yo también te amo, pero no te vayas... quédate aquí, quédate conmigo y nuestro bebé, siempre has y hemos soñado con esto no me hagas perder el sueño, así no más, por favor ¡¡Tsubame!!- justo en ese momento ella ya se había ido...

Yahiko derramó sus últimas lágrimas, dejó cuidadosamente el cuerpo inerte de su mujer en el suelo, y se levantó, tomó rápidamente la mano de Kenru que en su tierna carita todavía estaba llena de lágrimas y salió corriendo...

Cruzaron un bosque.

-¿Por que corremos?- seguía llorando Kenru.

-Porque es mejor escapar... en este caso, si lo es.

Llegaron a su fin del camino, era un barranco bien alto y abajo solo había un río, Kenru se escondió detrás de Yahiko, en realidad él la obligó a estar allí.

-Con que tratando de escapar ¿Eh?- parece que había hablado el jefe del grupo, hizo una seña con la mano y todos corrieron con sus armas hacia Yahiko y Kenru.

-¡Kenru vete!

-¡¿PERO POR DÓNDE?!- Yahiko la empujó y cayó del barranco de espaldas mientras solo escuchaba el sonido del corte de un cuerpo.

-¡¡MAESTRO!!- mientras que entró al río, lo último que vio fue la mano de su maestro colgando en el borde del barranco y goteando de sangre.

La corriente del río era muy rápida y la hundió.

-_Me vengaré_- fue lo último en que alcanzó a pensar mientras perdía el conocimiento tras sentir un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, seguramente había dado sin querer con una de las rocas del río.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: **¡¡Uy!! medio combate, perdónenme por terminar con las vidas de esas personas pero es que tenía que hacerlo para que la historia pudiera tomar un camino interesante (?), que ya verán cuando la terminen de leer ¡Ah! Y algo interesante bueno si no leen la primera parte no importa pues es que realmente a mi no me interesó mucho (aunque lo haya escrito yo) enserio no importa si la leen o no, en realidad aquí se va a explicar algunas cosas del pasado pero lo más destacado no más... ya saben por ejemplo que ahora Kenshin y Kaoru ya están muertos pero muertos, enserio, bueno que más da, los muertos no reviven, bueno al menos que alguien no estuviera muerto, muerto realmente, pero no hablemos de eso. ¿Que atroz donde caerá o llegará Kenru? ¿Realmente se vengará? ¡¡Solo tiene 11 años!! Pero quien sabe esta historia la escribo YO y yo daré muchiiiiiiiiiisimas sorpresas aquí, así que si llegan a la mitad me da lo mismo, total para el o la que lo lea entero... pues creo que le gustará, bueno la cosa es que según el lector, si le gusta o no. ¡¡Yo misma lloré mucho con el capítulo cuando volví a leerlo!! Vale... reclamos, venganzas, amenazas a mi mail:

**Avances del capítulo 3: **_"Un gran giro a la vida"_

Es una sorpresa que alguien tan excelente en el uso de la espada la haya encontrado y desde ese entonces Kenru Kamiya morirá y dará a la vida a un nuevo personaje (lo descubrirán el próximo capítulo y recibirán una gran sorpresa de que sus ojos los engañaron pues ya verán, no se traguen completamente el cuento de que esta ves maté a Kenru, NO claro que no la mate... porque ella todavía tiene una promesa que cumplir y a mi no me gusta dejar las promesas a la mitad.


	3. "Un giro a la vida"

**Deseo**

Por Hibari Zhang

**Capítulo 3:** "Un giro a la vida"

Abrió los ojos lentamente, miró a su izquierda: había una tenue luz, pestañeó un par de veces para acostumbrar la vista y miró mejor, era una vela pequeña, estaba bastante consumida, supuso que debía ser muy tarde, al girar y observar su derecha vio el cielo oscuro, trató de levantarse, estaba acostada sobre una cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no recordaba bien las cosas, eran muy confusas y dolorosas, no podía ser verdad, estaba casi segura de que había sido una mala pesadilla, miró mejor su alrededor y vio que no conocía ese lugar, era un sitio pequeño, imaginó que no tenía más de ¿Dos habitaciones? No estaba segura, de pronto se abrió la cortina que funcionaba de puerta y entró un hombre alto de hombros anchos, su cabello era negro, un par de canas y largo, llevaba una capa grande blanca con un cuello rojo, en sus manos traía lo que parecía ser un balde con agua, mientras que la miraba extraño.

-¿Ya despertaste pequeña?- le preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza aun desorientada.

-¿Por qué no hablas?

Ella dudó, pensaba que si hablaba... en ves de hablar, lloraría tenia un angustiante dolor en su corazón, la sola idea de que ahora ya no le quedaba nada ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie! Era horrible. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas pero no derramó ninguna, un dolor en la cabeza hizo que se llevara las manos a esta descubriendo así los vendajes.

-¿Te sientes mal?- tocó su frente- la fiebre ya se te pasó.

-¿En donde estoy?- habló por fin incorporándose del lecho con esfuerzo y calma, el hombre no parecía ser malo.

-¡Ah! Así que si sabes hablar, yo pensaba que eras muda.

-¿En dónde estoy?- preguntó de nuevo con una voz demasiada fría para su gusto, nunca había hablado así antes, se sintió desconocida de su propia voz.

-Estás en mi casa, te encontré hace dos días en el río, cerca de aquí- respondió sin tomar en cuenta la frialdad de aquella pregunta, que mas bien había parecido una orden exigiendo la respuesta sobre el lugar.

-Ya veo- dijo agachando la mirada, había derramado algunas lágrimas y trató de esconderlas para que el hombre no se percatara de aquella debilidad: no había sido una pesadilla.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De donde vienes?- preguntó el hombre mientras dejaba tranquilo la cubeta de agua.

-Vengo de Tokyo- contestó sin meditar mucho, se sentía demasiada perturbada para cuidar sus respuestas, ya nada le importaba, no le importaba que un desconocido la hubiera salvado, le hablara y no le explicara sus intenciones- Me llamo Kamiya, Kenru Kamiya, nos atacaron en el camino a Kyoto y yo sobreviví... sola...- el dolor ahogo sus palabras, era verdad, estaba aceptándolo, todos habían muerto.

-Yo soy Seijuurou Hiko- se sentó en el borde de la cama dejando antes la cubeta de agua a un lado.

Kenru levantó rápidamente la cabeza de asombro, se limpió las lágrimas y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- dijo sorprendido, mientras pensaba- _Kamiya me suena...-_ luego la separó de él- mejor descansa, tus heridas son algo graves.

-¡Por favor! ¡Entréneme!- dijo después de separarse de Seijuurou.

-¿Yo? ¿Entrenarte? ¿Por qué?

-¡Quiero ser más fuerte!- sus ojos reflejaron desesperación, sabía que Seijuurou Hiko era un hombre que poseía una técnica poderosa, una increíble habilidad con la espada- ¡Enséñeme la técnica que usted domina MAESTRO! Hiten Mitsurugi.

Seijuurou se sorprendió, esa chica sabía sobre él ¿Cómo? Kamiya, aquel apellido, aquella mujer, esos ojos, el hombre se levantó y le dio la espalda a la niña, ahora entendía: Kaoru Kamiya.

-Se lo suplico, ayúdeme... ¡Ayúdeme a vengarme!

-Prométeme reposar lo suficiente, primero debes mejorar tus heridas- volteó solo su cabeza, la observo inexpresivo analizando el color azulado de sus ojos, le recordaban a unos que tiempo atrás había visto alguna vez, en ellos descubrió dolor- _aunque hay una herida que jamás mejorará como las otras- _pensó en su interior refiriéndose a los sentimientos de la joven castaña y descendió su vista y se detuvo sobre su pecho y susurró- marcada.

-¿Cómo?

-Te quedará una cicatriz, la herida de tu pecho.- la imagen de unos cabellos de color rojizo apareció en sus recuerdos y una cruz.

-Ya veo, un mal recuerdo también quedará allí ¿Verdad? ¿A eso se refiere?- respondió algo triste.

Este asintió sorprendido por la madurez de esta pequeña niña.

-¿Qué edad tienes pequeña?

-Tengo 11 años.

-Ya veo.

-¿Le puedo pedir un gran favor?- sintió una presión en el corazón, un oscuro sentimiento comenzaba a devorarla: la venganza. El hombre la miró y asintió serio esperando la pregunta-¡Cámbieme el nombre maestro!

Lo meditó por un momento.

-¿Por qué quieres eso pequeña?

-Porque... porque quiero estar muerta... como mis seres queridos- susurró la última frase desviando su mirada y observando el bailoteo de la llama de la vela casi consumida.- fui asesinada en el momento en que caí de aquel barranco y no fui capaz de proteger mi única familia.

-¿Muerta?

-Si, es más fácil... caí al río... desaparecí, quiero olvidarlo todo, no me queda nada más en este mundo- cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza las sabanas de la cama.

-¿Todos?

-Sí todos, nadie esta vivo más que yo- apretó la mandíbula, los odiaba, odiaba a aquellos sujetos de negro, si estaba viva era porque el destino le había dado la oportunidad de vengarlos seguramente y eso haría.

-Promete nunca olvidar tu verdadero nombre.- la joven levantó el rostro y fijó sus ojos azules en los del hombre, en ellos brillaba una llama que Seijuurou hace años no veía: odio, venganza, dolor, potencial, inteligencia, fuerza.

-Lo prometo.- aseguró.

-Bien déjame pensar...- el hombre iba a retirarse pero la joven volvió a llamarlo.

-Maestro, por favor no se vaya y... ¡Entreneme! ¡Hagame más fuerte!- le suplicó, se arrodilló y bajó su cabeza hasta que la frente tocó el piso con la punta de sus dedos perfectamente alineados bajo esta, permaneció en aquella posición de súplica ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo por completo.

-¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte?- preguntó serio.

-Venganza, por eso vivo.- Seijuurou sonrió en sus adentros tras recibir aquella respuesta tan cruel, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sintió la intensidad de aquellos sentimientos, aquella niña, sí aún era una niña, la vida y el destino la había golpeado tan duro, igual que él:_ Kenshin Himura_, había pasado tantos años desde que creó a aquel loco asesino, ahora estaba a punto de volver a repetir la experiencia, la curiosidad de querer saber si volvería a hacerlo lo devoró, iba a hacerlo, iba a volver a sentir la pasión por la espada, iba a volver a ver aquellos movimientos, aquellos ojos.

-Que tal Miyu.- le contestó.

-¿Eh?- la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Te encontré en el río cerca del anochecer, Miyu significa "precioso anochecer" y tú eres preciosa- mostró una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias- aun permanecía arrodillada y con la frente pegada en el piso, cerró los ojos, la había aceptado.

-Shizaku, Miyu Shizaku.

-Miyu Shizaku...- repitió mientras pensaba- _Kenru Kamiya murió en aquella masacre..._

Los días pasaron, esperaron que las heridas de Kenru mejoraran, no, que las heridas del cuerpo de Miyu mejoraran, aunque una de ellas quedaría por siempre, una marca que representaba aquel horrible recuerdo de una triste historia, aquello pertenecía al pasado, quedó atrás, pero la visión de aquella cicatriz siempre lo traerá al presente, lo haría...

-¡¡QUÉ?!- exclamó con dolor Lee en su casa cuando su padre le pasó el periódico y leyó el titular- no puede ser... la familia de Kenru no puede haber muerto, ¡Kenru no puede haber muerto!

-Eso no se sabe hijo, Kenru desapareció, según los policías: solo tres cuerpos fueron encontrados en el bosque mientras que el cuarto estaba cerca de un barranco detrás del bosque.

-Pero...- arrugó el periódico que momentos antes leía con manos temblorosas y salió corriendo de casa._- No, no, Kenru no ha muerto ella no rompería una promesa ¡No! ¡Ella nunca rompería una!- _gritaba una y otra vez en su mente

Llegó al río y se sentó encima de un tronco mientras tomaba una piedra del piso y lo lanzaba.

-Siempre la esperaré, estoy seguro que ella no murió ¡Ella no murió! ¡No debo perder las esperanzas! Tengo fe en que ella regresará, ella solo desapareció y no han encontrado su cuerpo, aun hay esperanzas de que esté viva, ella es fuerte- aunque trataba de evitarlo, derramó unas lágrimas, en aquel momento introdujo una mano a su bolsillo: sacó un hermoso collar, aún recordaba aquella vez en que ella lo golpeó y luego en el camino lo soltó por un collar y después... arrancó dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Acaso no leyeron de lo que les advertí en la carta?! ¡¿Cómo?! Que desgracia, ya me parecía raro que no llegaran- arrugó el periódico y se marchó mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, apretó los puños, debía averiguar.- ¡Juro que castigaré a los culpables!

-Vaya que apetito tienes.

-Es que... hace... días... que no... como... cosas... tan... ricas- tragó- maestro esto está realmente delicioso... mmm...

-Ya veo que tus heridas sanaron perfectamente...

-Sí y todo gracias a Ud. maestro, gracias por la comida, permiso- se levantó y se llevó su plato a la cocina.

-Que chica...- suspiró mientras pensaba- _Kamiya ¡Pues claro! Definitivamente: Kaoru Kamiya la amiga de Kenshin, ese atolondrado, ¿acaso esta será la hija de Kaoru? Pero... ¿Kenshin no se había casado con ella? Ella no puede ser hija de Kenshin ¡No se le parecen en nada! Físicamente no: sus cabellos castaños, los ojos, esos ojos... son iguales a la de esa jovencita ¿No será que es de los pelos parados? Ese tipo que conoce la técnica "Futae Nokiwami" ¡¿Ese?!..._

-¿Maestro? ¿Cuándo comenzaremos nuestras prácticas?

-Mañana mismo, descansa por lo menos un día más.

-Bueno entonces quiero salir, quiero ver que hay fuera.

-Claro, es un lugar apartado y tranquilo, a unos kilómetros de aquí hay un pequeño pueblo, si gustas puedes ir a comprar las cosas que sientas que te hagan falta- vio como la joven se arreglaba el cabello castaño.

-¿Me llevara verdad?- y mostró su peinado- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Mmm... bien.

-Quise cambiar de peinado- explicó- porque supuse que debido a los asesinatos cometidos últimamente...- desvió la mirada del hombre que comenzaba a levantarse también de la mesa- los policías deben de andan en los alrededores, habrán encontrado sus cuerpos- refiriendose a Megumi, Tae, Tsugume y Yahiko- y el mío no, habrán puesto una foto mía en los periódicos- meditó- mi familia es muy conocida...- se había enroscado el cabello a ambos lados de la cabeza, dejó atrás suelto, tenía unos mechones rojizos por todo el cabello, se veía muy bien con el castaño, su ropas era vieja yukata de color blanco, de una tela de poco valor, Seijuurou se la había conseguido, ligera y fresca.

-¡Que inteligente eres! Diste en el blanco querida Miyu, mira este periódico- pero no recibió respuesta- ¿Miyu?- la llamó- ¿Miyu?- no la veía a su lado- No otra ves...- suspiró y se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano y empezó a buscarla.

-Uy que lindo traje ¿Cómo lo está vendiendo señora?

La señora le dijo el precio.

-Vaya no está tan caro ¿Eh?

-¡Miyu! Supuse que estarías aquí.

-¡Ah! Maestro, ¿Le gusta este traje para mí?

-A ti todo te queda bien ¿Ya? Y ya no andes separándote de mí.

-Está bien- dijo algo triste- gracias señora...- mientras pensaba- _si sigo al lado del maestro aprenderé muchas técnicas que mi papá aprendió, seré muy fuerte y podré vengarme._

-Miyu...

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que podrás soportar el entrenamiento?- mientras pensaba- _es extraño pero a esta pequeña le he tomado muchísimo cariño, como si fuera algo de mi y estoy comportándome algo extraño ¿Por qué? Será porque..._

-¡Claro que sí!- aquella entusiasmada respuesta acabó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Miyu creció, se hizo fuerte, inteligente, muy hábil para todo, especialmente en el manejo de la espada, a excepción de la cocina, aquello era un caso perdido, una vez suspendieron por un tiempo la práctica porque Seijuurou se enfermó terriblemente por la comida de Miyu, pero lo que más destacaba de ella era su belleza.

Han pasado 5 años: Miyu tenía 16.

-Esto será lo último que te enseñaré y después de eso me tendrás que derrotar... es el Principio Secreto el: _"Amakakeru Ryo No Hirameki"_

-Bien...- asintió- ¿Y que significa eso?

-Descúbrelo tu sola.- Seijuurou hizo el primer movimiento y empezó el ataque mientras la joven pensaba en el significado de aquella técnica.

Luego de un rato, ambos se detuvieron, los dos respiraban con dificultad, una que otras ropas rasgadas.

Ella seguía pensando pero no supo por que en aquel instante le vinieron de golpe esos recuerdos que tanto anheló olvidar, cada imagen, cada pensamiento, cada sentimiento, todo, TODO empezó a aparecer nuevamente, su alrededor desapareció y se encontró en aquel lugar: en donde empezó todo hace 5 años, el dolor, las muertes, el olor, los gritos, las lágrimas, se había prometido con el tiempo de no llorar jamás ¡JAMÁS! Pero no lo podía evitar, las lágrimas salían sin control, sintió nauseas, por un momento todas sus ideas de venganza desaparecieron, fue cuando supo el significado el _"Principio Secreto, el Amakakeru Ryo No Hirameki"_ Consistía en vivir, vivir con todo su empeño no tener rencores, odio, venganza pero no podía evitar tenerlos, ¡No! Era importante para ella, no lo dejará ¡No dejará su venganza! No fue conciente de sus movimientos, de su cuerpo en sí, la rabia y le odio la cegaba por completo.

Se levantó apenas conciente de su alrededor, clavó de punta la espada en la tierra. Hace tres años Seijuurou la había mandado a forjar para su discípula.

Abrió los ojos con terror...

-¡¡Dios mío!! ¡Que he hecho!- derramó unas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron encima del Seijuurou.

-Esto es irónico- el hombre esbozó una tenue sonrisa de burla- estuve entrenando a un demonio otra vez, con razón cada día me parecías peor...- se burló- con el paso de los años...- alzó los ojos y miró el cielo nublado- al principio me parecías linda, me recordabas a mi...- tosió y escupió sangre- mi hermana pequeña- confesó- hace mucho tiempo, ella murió de una enfermedad incurable...- cerró los ojos- en aquel tiempo la medicina no era muy avanzada.

-¡Perdóneme! No era mi intención yo... yo...

-No te culpo, sé que no eras tú, esa la que me lastimó, no te culpo... estoy viejo ya.

-¡¡NO!!- Miyu tenía el cuerpo impregnado de sangre- soy... no soy... ¡No soy una asesina! ¡¿Cómo?! No puede ser ¡NO! ¡Despierte!

El tiempo pasó, seguía abrazándolo entre sus delgados brazos, otra persona más que estimaba la había abandonado, como todos, volvía a estar sola en el mundo, lo había llamado y sacudido, no había despertado, estaba conciente de que todos sus signos vitales se habían detenido, aún así no quiso aceptarlo hasta que ya no pudo más, empezó a cavar un hoyo cerca de donde estaba Seijuurou muerto, con sus propias manos lentamente... para darle sepultura.

-Que en paz descanse...- sus manos estaban sangrando por cavar tanto, sus ropas impregnadas de un color carmesí y lleno de tierra también, entró a casa, se cambió, se lavó y se arregló.

-Adiós para siempre, seguiré mi camino... lo siento- desde aquel momento sus ojos cambiaron, estos se volvieron los de un asesino, un kimono negro bordado con delicadas flores rojas y una capucha que cubría casi todo su rostro, debajo de esta llevaba una bolsa de tela que contenía sus cosas personales: ropa.

Pasaron los meses y llegó a Kyoto planeaba desde ese momento ir en busca de los asesinos de su familia.

-Mira que misterioso.

-¿Si quien será?

-Debe ser un extraño.

-Nunca se le había visto por aquí- murmuraba la gente que pasaba por allí.

Miyu estaba conciente de todos los movimientos a su alrededor aunque la gente no pudiera ver su rostro, de pronto se detuvo frente a una puerta...

-Mira, paró- murmuró una de las personas que caminaba por ahí.

-¿Si que querrá allí?- siguieron murmurando y mirando.

Miyu entró como si nada, ya adentro, observó discretamente una serie de personas extrañas y asquerosas, la luz no entraba del todo y olía mal.

-Disculpe, dice que forja armas ¿No?...- un hombre apareció a través de una puerta y se acercó a la persona misteriosa, todos la observaban con curiosidad.

-Si ¿Desea algo...?- miró desde arriba hacia abajo a la misteriosa joven bajo la enorme capucha.

-Quiero que mejore mi katana.- tomó la espada que descansaba a un costado de su cuerpo y se la extendió al hombre.

-Pero eso cuesta mucho ¿Ud. podrá...?

-¡¿Está insinuando que no puedo pagarla?!- esta lo agarró del cuello y lo empujó a la pared todos miraban sorprendidos... ¡Era una mujer! El gorro se le había caído.

-Cla... claro enseguida se la traigo lista- esta lo soltó y el señor inmediatamente fue a tomar sus herramientas para trabajar.

Todos observaron la hermosa cara de la joven: no tenía más de 16 años, nadie se atrevió a acercarse, notaron desde un principio la mirada de esta, era fría y calculadora: la mirada de un asesino. Durante el viaje, en el camino hacia aquel lugar, mató a mucha gente con el objetivo de adquirir información o dinero, uno que otro se lo daba y sobrevivía pero generalmente todos se resistían engañándose por la apariencia de jovencita bonita, delgada, cabellos castaños con rizos rojizos y ojos azules.

-A... a... aquí está- se la entregó.

Ella lo examinó detenidamente por fuera y por dentro, cerró los ojos para sentir el espíritu de la espada...

-Señorita, esa espada es de buena calidad, única, su fabricador es un verdadero maestro, espero haberle servido de ayuda y mejorar su estado de gasto...

Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró fijamente las del vendedor, el caballero sintió un escalofrío.

-Está bien, cuanto le debo.

-No... no, yo se la regalo, enserio...

Ella se puso nuevamente su gorra y se marchó con la espada, toda la tensión de adentro se fue con la chica misteriosa...

En la salida un chico de no más de unos 11 años de cabellos azules y ojos castaños, chocó sin querer con Miyu y su madre lo tomó inmediatamente, la mujer había jurado ver una katana y aquellos fríos ojos bajo la capa: eran las de un asesino; por un instante deseó ver la sangre del chico que había chocado con ella, pero aquel momentáneo impulso desapareció, su corazón, que había quedado enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser no lo permitió, aquel muchacho le recordó a alguien pero no sabía quien era, y siguió su camino...

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:** Mejoré el capítulo.Ya saben, reclamos, amenazar de muerte o cualquier otra cosa como cuentas pendientes: REVIEW

**Avances del capítulo 4:** _"Continuando la búsqueda"_

Miyu sigue buscando la venganza, mientras que Kenru sigue encerrada, su mente parece de alguna manera esta sellada casi por completo, la frialdad de Miyu y su testarudez le impide que recuerde... a lo mejor la clave de que Kenru regrese definitivamente. A Lee le surge una nueva señal de esperanza... Pero no sigo más... ;D


	4. "Continuando la búsqueda"

**Deseo**

Por Hibari Zhang

**Capítulo 4:** "Continuando la búsqueda"

Al medio día después del almuerzo, Miyu caminaba en dirección hacia las afueras de la ciudad de Kyoto para dirigirse a Osaka y seguir buscando.

Iba con su capucha característica, su bolso de tela y su katana bajo la capa, de pronto la rodearon unos hombres extraños vestidos de negros: ninjas. Traían un medallón, el mismo medallón de aquella vez.

-¿Así que tú eres la que nos está buscando?- dijo uno de ellos que parecía ser el jefe.

No contestó, ni se molestó en moverse.

-¡Ataquen!

Todos atacaron pero Miyu los esquivó con gran facilidad.

-¡Sigan! ¡No bajen la guardia en ningún momento!

Las personas que transitaban por la calle se percataron del alboroto, gritaron y corrieron desesperados, algunos desafortunados salían heridos y otros muertos.

Uno de ellos rajó la capa de Miyu haciéndola caer y mostrando su cara pero la sombra de la chasquilla no dejaba ver sus ojos...

Todos se sorprendieron al verla.

-¡Pero si sólo es una niña!- exclamó uno sin poder creer que su jefe mayor lo había mandado a asesinar a una niña.

-¡No se engañen con su apariencia!- gritó el jefe- no es común que una niña esquive a un grupo de 12 ninjas expertos.

-¡¡Jajajaja!!- Miyu empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡De que te ríes!

-Nunca me vencerán, por más expertos que sean, vengaré la muerte de mis amigos, de mis seres queridos, mataré a todos, estén directa o indirectamente involucrados con aquella masacre- levantó el rostro y mostró su mirada, una mirada que paralizó a todo el grupo y temblaron como una débil hojita, aquellos ojos pertenecían a los de un asesino, fríos, seguros, llenos de sed sangre...

-Vamos dame un beso, ¿Qué te pasa?

-_No, no puedo, no debo seguir, ella no es ella, no claro que no, solo acepté por sus características físicas, son casi iguales a la de ella, su cabello, sus ojos, pero no el mismo brillo_- de pronto unos sensuales labios lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Calló el joven de espaldas sobre el pasto y esta se encaramó encima de él provocativamente...

-¿Que te pasa Lee?- preguntó con tono un tono divertido.

La empujó bruscamente para que se bajara de él.

-¡Ya basta!- se agachó y se agarró el cabello- ¡Basta de mentiras! ¡Basta!

-¿Te ocurre algo querido Lee?

-No nada ¡Sólo que ya no puedo más! Tú no eres Kenru- con el tiempo Lee se había vuelto más guapo, sus cabellos azulados y sus ojos marrones, un cuerpo masculino debido a los entrenamientos de un buen porte.

-¿Quién es Kenru?- sus ojos empezaron a empañarse lentamente- ¿No me amas?

-Creo que nunca lo hice...

-¿Pero... entonces por qué aceptaste salir conmigo...?

-Creo que es porque te parecías mucho a Kenru...

-Yo te amo- dijo la chica abrazándolo desesperada esperando a que este reaccionara bien.

-Perdóname Karín.

-Si mal no recuerdo, esa tal Kenru ¿Es una niña que desapareció hace seis años?

Solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Pero ella que tiene! ¡Ella ya desapreció, a lo mejor ya está muerta!

-¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A DECIR ESO!!- le gritó furioso Lee- mira que ella me hizo una promesa de volver, volver y aclararme sus sentimientos y ¡Volverá!

-Lo siento- mientras se sacaba un collar del cuello- entiendo...- murmuró- ¿Esto es el fin?- luego miró lo que se había quitado del cuello sobre la palma de la mano y sonrió- Este collar... la "K" no me pertenece, supongo que era de Kenru.

-Si- dijo tristemente- lo siento.

-Está bien- y salió corriendo mientras lloraba.

Levantó la mano para tirar el collar al río que estaba enfrente de él, pero algo o alguien lo detuvo.

-¿Quién es Ud.?

-¿Yo? Bueno solo pasaba por aquí y escuché su conversación- respondió un señor de no más de unos 39 años.

-Ya veo y ¿Qué quiere?

-Sólo pensé que estaría mal si abandonas tus esperanzas- mientras se sentaba al lado de él- ¿Sabes? Yo... una vez fui un tonto, un cobarde, nunca expresé mis sentimientos, y lo perdí todo, además cometí una locura.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó curioso.

-Bueno sería bueno que alguien me escuchara después de todos estos 18 largos años:

_Ambos amigos estaban caminando por la ciudad..._

_-Oye...- murmuró uno de cabellos rojos mientras agachaba su mirada con un leve rubor en las mejillas._

_-¿Qué quieres?- contestó el otro con las manos en los bolsillos mordiendo una pequeña rama en la boca._

_-Por fin he decidido comprarle el anillo de compromiso a ella._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¿¡Cuándo?!- se sorprendió, pero luego apretó los puños y sintió unas enormes ganas de golpear algo._

_-Bueno ayer junté ya lo suficiente... ¿Oye? ¿Dónde estás?- se volteó a buscar al joven pero no lo encontró._

_-¡Maldito!- estaba cerca del río y golpeaba las rocas con su técnica Futae Nokiwami- ¡¿Por qué?! Siempre estuve apunto de decirle- apretó los puños nuevamente y recordó- aquella vez le regalé unos bocadillos, estuve apunto de confesarle lo que sentía pero... ¡Malditos nervios! Siempre terminaba inventando la excusa de querer que me prestara dinero... ¡¿Por qué soy tan cobarde en esto?!_

_Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando lo echaron de un bar, donde había tomado mucho y había perdido todo._

_-Bien perdí todo, jaja, todo- decía mientras caminaba medio ebrio- iré a verla... si iré a verla..._

_Mientras pasaba cerca del dojo, la vio cerrar la puerta algo disgustada, la tomó de la muñeca, la arrastró y desde ahí perdió conciencia de todo..._

-¿Luego que pasó señor?- preguntó intrigado Lee.

-Bueno recuerdo que...

_Una chica con el cabello revuelto, tirada en el suelo desnuda, estaba llorando, más unos golpes en el cuerpo, mientras que él estaba ya medio vestido y miraba para todas partes era un estrecho callejón y no había nadie y se marchó._

-Al otro día entregué una nota y decía que me marchaba... pero en realidad nunca me marché de la ciudad, casi todos los días pasaba por aquel lugar. El primer día que pasé escuché gritos desesperados y uno de mis amigos salió muy rápido para luego volver con una doctora. Y así pasaron las semanas, luego los meses, me dolió tanto ver la boda, después pasó el tiempo y ella estaba embarazada, un día mi amigo murió, me partió el alma, después ocurrió lo peor... ella murió también...

-Lo siento mucho- dijo tristemente Lee, aunque le parecía conocida algunos personajes de la historia.

-No importa, después de unos años me enteré de algo que me dejó muy mal, el bebé que sobrevivió era... era... mi hija...

Lee estaba sorprendido.

-Pero años después en un paseo a otro lugar... ella nunca volvió... pero sé que ella no murió lo sé... solo desapareció...- se levantó mientras el joven aun permanecía pensativo y sin hacer ruido se marchó sintiéndose más aliviado.

-¡Oiga no me diga que Ud. es...!- pero no encontró a nadie a su lado- ¿Dónde?- luego pensó sintiendo una emoción extraña_- ¡Estoy seguro que él es el padre biológico de Kenru!_

Todos alrededor estaban tirados y muertos en el piso, excepto uno que le agarró el tobillo a Miyu, pero ella sin ninguna expresión en su rostro le cortó al instante la muñeca, el hombre lanzó un alarido desgarrador, unos segundos más tarde fue callado con la katana de la joven: se la enterró en la espalda justo en el corazón. Y sin una expresión de asco ni remordimiento se marchó.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, había jugado ya lo suficiente con esas personas cuando se aburrió: los mató en un instante, ahora quería un lugar para dormir, darse un baño y comer algo, eligió un lugar bueno y entró siempre con la mirada agachada para que no vieran sus ojos.

-¿Que desea señorita?- preguntó amablemente una mujer.

-Una habitación para una noche por favor.

-Claro enseguida, sígame por favor- la mujer la guió por la posada.

Entró a su habitación, dejó sus cosas y se fue al baño para poder relajarse, mañana se dirigiría al Osaka.

-¿Qué? ¿Los mataron a todos?

-Sí jefe los vi con mis propios ojos.

-¿Y quién sería capaz de matarlos?- luego pensó y murmuró- está detrás de nosotros, es peligroso... nunca habíamos tenido antes un enemigo capaz de derrotarnos de esa manera.

-No lo sé jefe pero era una niña de no más de unos 17 años.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿De no más de 17 años?!

-¿Pero por qué rayos anda detrás de nosotros?

-No lo sé jefe...- y murmuró algo que no pudo oír nadie: _"en ese instante me distraje"_

-¡¿Cómo es posible de que no sepas?! ¡Eres uno de mis mejores espías!

De pronto se escuchó el leve arrastro de la puerta...

-¡Ah! Hijo eres tú...

-Padre no culpes a nuestro espía- mientras miraba al espía con una mirada fría, el hombre tragó saliva, luego le sonríe a su padre.

-Hijo siempre tú con esa sonrisa ¿Por qué no actúas más serio? Y dejas esa expresión relajada.

-No te preocupes padre, soy alguien especial...- mientras nuevamente miraba fríamente al espía, sin que su padre se diera cuenta.

-Está bien ¿Me traes noticias?

-Sí padre.- ambos miran al subordinado aún presente en la sala, el hombre mayor frunce el ceño y grita:

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ya vete!

-Sí jefe- y desapareció rápidamente el espía.

-¿Dime hijo?- y el joven se le acercó al oído y le dijo el plan.

-¿Qué te parece padre?

-Eres muy inteligente así podremos saber que esta planeando esa mocosa.

Miyu se sentía más tranquila, su mirada era casi normal, como la de cualquier otra persona, estos cambiaban sólo en momentos de adrenalina, en donde era provocada y su rabia la poseía, generalmente estaba así cuando no mataba.

Estaba enfrente del espejo cepillándose el cabello, cuando se miró a sí misma y se regaló unos ojos cargados de ternura...

-_Aquellos tiempos...-_ pensaba- _ya terminaron_- unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- _recuerdo a mis primeros mejores amigos Kotaro y Van pero los dos se marcharon del país cuando yo sólo tenía 9 años, luego apareció Hikaru pero terminó abandonándome por Megu... Hay algo que no recuerdo que es, siento un gran vacío dentro de mí cuando trato de acordarme ¿Qué es? ¡¿Qué es?!_- y lanzó su cepillo de cabello lejos.

Se trenzó su largo cabello y se dispuso a dormir.

_-¿Qué es lo que me falta? ¿Qué es lo que no recuerdo?-_ y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

Tomó su desayuno tranquilamente, luego de unos 15 minutos ya había terminado y se marchó, caminaba con pasos relajados, se detuvo frente a una tienda, entró y empezó a mirar, se fijó en algo en especial y se quedó ahí:

-_Que lindo_- pensó observando el traje, Miyu tenía una leve obsesión por los kimonos.

-Disculpe sañorita- dijo una simpática vos sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Le gusta?

-¡Ah! Si claro.

-Tiene un muy buen gusto señorita.

-Gracias, quiero comprarlo.

-Le costará...- y le dijo el precio.

-Tome- y le pasó el dinero.

-¿Quiere probárselo?

-Esta bien- y entró con el traje al camarín.

Dentro del camarín empezó a desvestirse y se puso aquel traje, estaba hecha de una preciosa tela de color azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos en aquellos momentos, con unas flores de cerezos, color rosa bordados y con un obi rosa igual. Se lo arregló un poco y abrió la parte de arriba para mostrar atrevidamente sus hombros, como siempre usaba un kimono desde pequeña.

-Esta cicatriz...- y se deslizó un dedo por una cicatriz hecha en una cruz, empezó a recordar la primera cicatriz, en como se la hizo y sus ojos volvieron llenos de odio y rencor, luego la segunda cicatriz, que fue hecha justo cruzando en la parte de la primera haciéndola formar una cruz, se la habían hecho justamente hace unos días en esa pequeña pelea de los doce ninjas, sus labios se curvaron levemente y sus ojos eran peores aún pero estaban escondidos debajo de la sombra que proyectaba su chasquilla- _esta cicatriz llena mi corazón de más odio hacia esos asesinos_- pensó y justo salía del camarín y se llevaba la espada envuelta en la tela morada con su bolso en donde llevaba todo lo demás.

Salió y se encontró con la misma señorita que la había atendido:

-Gracias por su compra- dijo esta con una amable sonrisa, mientras que se fijaba en la extraña cicatriz de la chica en el pecho izquierdo.

Miyu la miró con esos horribles ojos, indicándole sólo con la mirada que ya era suficiente...

La muchacha tembló por un momento y luego cayó sentada en el piso, un mechó suelto y rebelde resbaló por su cara y sus ojos llenos de terror por la visión que presenció hace unos pocos segundos antes de que la chica misteriosa ser retirara...

Un chico de cabellos negro azulado, sus ojos grises, de no más de unos 17 años y guapo, estaba empacando:

-Joven Chiaki- la llamaba una doncella.

-¿Si?- respondió este mientras que seguía empacando.

-Joven Chiaki ya todo está listo.

-Gracias, Feei.

-De nada joven- y se retira, mientras un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas.

-Bien todo estará listo para seguir el plan- con esa últimas palabras levanta un pequeño bolso y se va.

Ya casi en las afueras de Kyoto, Miyu caminaba tranquilamente mientras sus ojos seguían llenos de furia, odio, rencor, tenia ganas de desahogar todo eso con... sangre... si sangre de sus víctimas... Empezó a mirar por todos lados buscando a alguien, pero ya a estas alturas del camino no había nadie, sólo veía un campo verde, pero de pronto divisó a unos policías, a 2 policías para ser exactos, en estos momentos ya no importaban quienes eran los que tendrían que morir, ya estaba en un caso extremo y necesitaba desahogarse.

Uno de ellos era de no más de 59 años y el otro era de unos 21 años, mucho más joven que el primero. Los 2 conversaban pero el más viejo sintió algo en el aire, algo que te traían horribles recuerdo, algo como lo de hace ¡¡34 años!!

-¿Quién eres tú?- se puso a la defensa.

-Veo que tienes mucha experiencia...- respondió Miyu.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el más joven que no tenía tanta experiencia como el más viejo.

-¡¿Te pregunté quien eras?!

-¡Uy! Que genio...- Miyu habló nuevamente.

-¡Comandante, pero si ella es solo una niña! No se ponga así...- le dijo el más joven.

-¡Cállate! Tú no tienes mi experiencia, ella tiene algo que es diferente a una chica normal, mira, mira eso ojos, su expresión me parece muy familiar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- preguntó el despistado alumno.

-Que sabio... y que tonto.- se refirió Miyu primero al comandante y luego al chico joven.

-¡Ya sé! Sé a quien te pareces... te pareces... al antiguo: ¡¡"Hitoriki Battousai, Himura"!! El maestro de la espada asesina, Himura.

-¡Wuao que listo!- exclamó Miyu.

-La cicatriz en forma de cruz, la mirada...- seguía mirando el policía más viejo.

-Que pasa, ¿Hitoriki Battousai, Himura? ¿Quién es?- preguntó el joven policía.

-No es el lugar ni el tiempo para explicar esas cosas, ella es muy peligrosa y...- explicó el señor.

Pero no terminó por completo cuando Miyu empezó a atacar:

-Técnica: "Do Ryu Sen" Estilo: "Hiten Mitsurugi" – después de decir esas frases, la tierra se abre y va directo hacia el chico más joven, junto con el más viejo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Usa la técnica: "Hiten Mitsurugi"?!- exclamó el policía con más experiencia mientras apartaba rápidamente al joven.

Caen al suelo y el viejo se lastima el tobillo...

-No me digan que es la reencarnación de "Himura" mejor nos vamos.

Y ambos escaparon...

-Mi próxima víctima nunca jamás escapará, dejaré que ellos escapen así se hará más emocionante mi vida ¡Jajajajaja!- y rió estruendosamente.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:** Jejeje aquí estoy yo otra vez ¿Cómo andan todos? Jeje espero que bien y ojalá que los lectores les guste mi fic, pues no sé si puse demasiado suspenso, y ¿Realmente ese era el padre biológico de Kenru? Además ¿Qué pasará con los policías? ¿Que es lo que Kenru siente vacío?

Quisiera mandar un mensaje a mi queridísima amiga Crystal: Muchísimas gracias por animarme hoy (Domingo, 24 de Marzo del 2002)

¡¡Saludos a Marian!! ¿Si me ve por allí? Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que metí a alguien especial por allí... a un personaje especial... mejor dicho solo al nombre del personaje especial ojalá que lo descubras...

**EDIT 31-03-2008:** corregido, re-redactado en algunas partes, hice lo que pude... ¡Era un asco escribiendo! No puedo creer que haya tenido el valor de publicarlo.

**Avances del capítulo 5:** _"¡Peligro, la nueva Hitoriki Battousai, pánico en Osaka!"_

Los policías que escaparon anunciaron el peligro pero nadie les cree, ya que en una época tan pacífica... excepto por los conocidos asesinos silenciosos, místicos: "El filo del Dragón" (así se llamaban esos asesinos de la familia de Kenru) no pueden creer que un Hitoriki Battousai surja así de la nada y tan de repente después de tantos años, además ¡Es tan solo una chica de no más de 17 años con semejanzas a Himura a ¡Hitoriki Battousai Himura! (la habilidad y la mirada de asesino) Pero se arrepienten mucho de no haber creído, ya que en Osaka cunde el pánico, un chico misterioso se une a Miyu de repente, quien sabe como... pero se dice ser el "RIVAL" de ella (y sus poderes son compatibles ¿Eh?).


	5. "¡Peligro, la nueva Hitoriki Battousai, ...

****

(Prende los parlantes por favor)

__

Deseo

Capítulo 5: "¡Peligro, la nueva Hitoriki Battousai, pánico en Osaka!"

Ya había pasado 2 días desde que se marchó caminando de Kyoto y estaba por llegar a Osaka.

Estaba más calmada y tranquila, en el camino se encontró con un caballero que la dejó muy satisfecha, después de haberlo... _matado_...

Ya empezaba a entrar en la ciudad de Osaka, se adentró en su centro para buscar un buen lugar en donde descansar y alojarse después de tanto tiempo. Entró a un lugar bonito y se instaló en ella se tomó un rico baño y se dispuso a salir para dar una vuelta por la ciudad, antes de empezar a conseguir información, para conocerla.

-Mira que horrible cicatriz la suya- murmuraba una señora a su amiga del lado después de pasar por el lado de Miyu.

-Además su manera de vestir también es horrible- murmuraba su otra amiga.

Miyu las miró fríamente y salieron corriendo, Miyu como siempre llevaba su bolsa y su espada envuelta en esa tela morada.

*************

-¡Les decimos que es enserio!- exclamaba un chico de unos 21 años, sentado al lado de uno con mayor edad de unos 59 años de edad, con una pierna vendada en un gran yeso y su mirada seria y agachada.

-¡Comandante, calle a este chico!- exclamó un oficial- ¡¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo y tan repentinamente puede aparecer alguien que se parece al antiguo destajador: _Hitoriki Battousai Himura_?! Además es solo una niña de 17 años o hasta incluso ¡Menos!

-Oficial debe creerle al chico...- por primera ves se oyó la vos del viejo en esa habitación- yo mismo presencié ese acto- y se acercó a su tobillo a tocárselo- sabe la legendaria técnica _"Hiten Mitsurugi" _ Hace años, muchos años que ya nadie la usa, el último fue Himura, pero ya casi nadie... además, la duda está en: ¿Por qué, cómo y cuando, aprendió esa técnica? 

-¡Ustedes están locos, la edad les afecta!- exclamó el oficial y se marchó, dando un portazo.

*************

En una tienda empezó a alborotarse por unos ladrones que querían robar.

-¡Todos al piso o los disparo!- gritaba uno de ellos, eran 3.

-¡Ey! ¿No escuchaste? ¡Échate al suelo!- exclamó otro, dirigiéndose... a... a... ¡Miyu!

Ella no se movió ni contestó, solo tenía la mirada baja y escondida en las sombras por su típica chasquilla, la espada envuelta en ese pañuelo morado en su mano izquierda y el bolso en su espalda sujeta por su mano derecha. De pronto deja caer lo que tenía envuelto a la espada, mientras que toda la clientela y otras gentes estaban en el suelo suplicando por sus vidas...

-¿Una espada? ¡Ja! ¿Qué harás con ella? ¿Dárnosla y salir corriendo?- exclamó otro de ellos.

Ella lentamente empieza a desenfundar esa espada, que ha tenido el honor en saborear miles de diferentes tipos de sangre en todo este transcurso del año...

-¡Alto aquí! ¿Qué ocurre?- apareció un chico de la nada, cabellos color negro azulado, ojos grises, muy guapo, con una gran sonrisa justo al lado de Miyu- espera ¿Qué crees que haces con eso allí?- Miyu subió con el filo de la espada hacia arriba hasta escasos milímetros del cuello del chico misterioso, perfectamente para dejarle una no muy bonita marca allí.

-Vete de aquí, si no quieres ser eliminado también- unos ojos color ámbar, miraban directos a los ladrones que estaban temblando de miedo, gracias a esa mirada, por supuesto.

-¿Y si no quiero?- el chico cruzó sus brazos y caminando unos 2 pasos para alejarse de Miyu y con un ojo abierto para espiar por el costado a Miyu.

Miyu extrañamente le ofrece una... ¡Sonrisa! Pero fue apenas unos segundos cuando se dio cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejó de hacerlo para luego correr hacia los ladrones y arrebatarles sus vidas...

Pero en ese momento el chico se cruza en su camino impidiéndole su propósito y bloqueándola con gran maestría.

-¡¿Qué intentas hacer?!- exclamó Miyu mientras ¿Peleaba?... con... ¿Él?

-Nada...- siguió defendiéndose y atacándola mientras salían del local y peleaban a plena calle, en los techos y todo- solo quiero ser tu... rival...- murmuró y sólo fue escuchada por ella, mientras que justo se acercaba a ella y la estrechaba contra su regazo suavemente, con una mirada desafiante pero a la ves llena de... ¿Ternura?

-¡A que te refieres!- y le planta una cachetada enorme en la cara de este (instinto de mujer) en ves de lastimarlo con la espada.

Este la soltó, puso su palma de la mano en el lugar golpeado mientras que con su mano libre le lanza un... ¿Tierno beso? Para luego escapar saltando techo en techo.

Dejó a la pobre Miyu desconcertada, con un mechón de su cabello castaño cayendo en su cara de entre sorprendida, furiosa y confundida, mientras que caía sentada en el tejado y un lado de su kimono cayendo más de lo normal en el hombro.

-¿Ah?- fue lo único que pudo exclamar en esos momentos mientras las gentes corrían de allí para acá llenos de pánico, terror, inseguridad y angustia.

*************

-Joven Chiaki ¿Cree usted que lo haya hecho bien?- preguntó una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, algo triste.

-Claro que si Feei- mientras le sonreía, para animarla.

Ella no respondió ¿Se sentía celosa?

-Ella solo tiene que creer que yo estoy enamorado de ella, eso es todo.

-Pero...- la chica le miró a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, es solo actuación, Feei...- mientras que miraba la dulce cara sonrojada de la chica de no más de unos 16 años, de una manera muy tierna.

-Esta bien, Joven ¿Desea algo de tomar? Yo misma se lo preparo.

-Té, esta bien, gracias.

-Claro joven le haré el té que tanto le gusta- le dirigió una sonrisa y se marchó.

-Solo es actuación...- murmuró.

*************

Miyu estaba en su habitación descansando, estaba recostada en el suelo mirando hacia el techo con las manos debajo de su cabeza como una cómoda almohada, mientras cierra sus ojos y vienen unas imágenes de ¿Árboles de cerezos? Muchos árboles, y sombras de personas que caminaban por allí, ella daba vueltas y vueltas, por un momento una de esa sombras le tomó la mano, se sentía muy feliz con esas imágenes, ese sentimiento cálido, un extraño sentimiento cálido ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento esto? De pronto todo eso se desvanece y aparece la horrenda imagen de que estaba cayéndose por el barranco, justo cuando escucha los cortes de un cuerpo, la sangre salpicar, el grito desesperado de dolor. 

Y se levanta de pronto muy agitada, su respiración era rápida, tenía un sudor frío y además su primera lágrima en mucho, mucho tiempo, pasó unos de sus delicados dedos en la mejilla, luego con el dedo húmedo por la pequeña gota de lágrima, se la acerca al pecho, hunde su cara en sus rodillas y empieza a llorar desesperadamente, dejó que todo el dolor, de hace mucho tiempo, se fuera, se desvaneciera, luego se recostó de lado y lloró más, hasta después de largas horas ya no podía derramar ninguna lágrimas más, pero el dolor seguía adentro ¿Acaso nunca más saldría?

-¿Hola? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas llorando?

Miyu puso ojos de asesinos y se levantó enseguida tomando la guardia:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo fríamente.

-Bueno pense que seria bueno hacerte una visita.

-Que te hace pensar eso.

-Me hace pensar que no me he presentado- como no obtuvo respuesta prosiguió- me llamo: "Nomoyama, Chiaki Nomoyama"- y tú ¿Te podrías presentar? Así estaríamos a mano ¿No?

-Yo soy...- dudó por un momento- _¿Y que le importa a este sujeto pervertido?_ "Shizaku, Miyu Shizaku" _¿Por qué suena raro este nombre, como si no fuera de mí? ¿Por qué?_

-_Conque ese es su nombre, ya veo-_ pensaba Chiaki mientras decía- Mucho gusto- le extendió la mano amablemente con una gran sonrisa- puedes llamarme solamente: Chiaki como todos.

Miyu no movió ningún músculo, excepto su cabello castaño con unos mechones anaranjados y 2 pompones a cada lado y completamente suelto atrás, se movía con el viento que entraba desde la ventana abierta (por donde Chiaki había entrado).

Miyu sacó su espada y empezó a atacarlo:

-¡No perdonaré lo pervertido que eres! ¡¿Quién te había dado permiso para abrazarme de aquella manera y además entrar a mi habitación?!- Miyu estaba furiosa.

-Nadie...- y al guió para afuera- lo que pasa es que eres muy bonita...- le susurró al oído mientras esquivaba una ataque de ella y correrse a su lado derecho de la oreja- ¡Nos vemos! ¡Quiero saber más de ti!

Y se marchó igual que antes, con un beso en el aire y corriendo pero no de techo a techo porque habían bajado del 2° piso y estaban en la calle.

-¡Bah! No me interesas... cree que me conquistará así de fácil pues que ni lo pienses...

-Alto allí, suelta esa espada, somos policías- un grupo inmenso de policías vinieron.

Miyu se agacha como si nada a recoger su bolso, todo alrededor estaba destruido, se da la vuelta y muestra su rostro a los policías, el jefe saca un papel y lo ve.

-Si es ella es exactamente igual a la imagen que nos dieron- mientras arrugaba la hoja- muchachos no se confíen, baja la espada y no te haremos daño, si no la bajas es este instante te atacaremos.

-¿Y quien me va a atacar?- preguntó sarcásticamente con los ojos color ámbar, y empezó a reírse.

Mientras en ese instante, Chiaki la observa cuidadosamente de que Miyu no se percate de su presencia, con una sonrojada Feei al lado de él ya que estaba abrasados.

-¡¡ATAQUEN!!- todos empezaron a atacar.

Pero Miyu solo esquivaba, atacaba, muy ágilmente, usó casi todas sus técnicas aprendidas para probarlas uno a uno y en un instante la mayoría de los policías estaban tirados en el suelo y muertos, el aire estaba tenso, lleno de ese olor repugnante de sangre para un ser humano normal, pero Miyu la disfrutaba...

Por otro lado Feei se tapaba la boca de miedo, los ojos casi llorosos de horror, pero Chiaki solo tenía una mirada bastante fría y seria. Feei empezó a murmurar cosas que no se entendían...

-Feei silencio... ¿Feei? Feei ¿Qué pasa?- Chiaki ya empezaba a preocuparse- _debe ser algo muy fuerte para ella, esto es demasiado- _pensaba Chiaki mientras tomaba a Feei y se la llevaba lejos de allí, ella ya tenía la cara pálida de terror.

Mientras Miyu desviaba sus ojos a su lado izquierdo, como si viera a Chiaki irse y supiera desde el principio que estuvo allí, sus labios se curvaron levemente, guardó su espada, tomó sus cosas y se marchó, tan rápido y silencioso como la brisa triste que soplaba en ese instante, dejando a un grupo pequeño de policías vivos y furiosos.

************* 

-¿Feei estas mejor?- preguntaba Chiaki mientras le daba un poco de agua a Feei cerca de un río.

-Sí, mejor gracias, lo siento mucho... es que yo- y empezaron a salirle lágrimas.

-Feei no llores, la próxima ves iré yo y tú te quedas en un lugar seguro.

-¡No! Yo quiero estar a su lado, siempre a su lado- y se quedó dormida...

-Parece que fue mucho para ella y esta agotada, mejor descansa aquí- y la puso bajo un gran Sauce al lado del río.

-Joven- apareció un ninja de la nada, llevaba un traje negro y un medallón dorado con un dragón, sus garras tipo filo y una extraña esfera entre ellas- como mensajero oficial n° "135003696" le entrego este mensaje de parte del Jefe Mayor "El filo del Dragón" a su hijo.

-Gracias mensajero oficial "135003696", dígale a mi padre que su hijo lo recibió en perfectas condiciones- tomó la carta y el mensajero se marchó- a ver veamos que me escribió mi padre:

__

"Querido hijo:

Hace 3 días que partiste espero que te llegue esta carta, cuídate, espero que tu plan esté resultando bien y que Feei no te cause problemas, tuvimos que dejarla ir por que nos insistió mucho y tu estuviste de acuerdo, si pudiste investigar algo interesante mándanos un mensajero, aquí hay un silbato especial, esta en el sobre también, si lo tocas 1 ves, es que necesitas un mensajero, 2 veces, si es que estas en peligro y 3 veces, si necesitas más refuerzos.

Atentamente,

Tú padre, Jefe Mayor

"El filo del dragón"

P.D: Se te fijó al mejor mensajero: 135003696, si no es de tu agrado lo ejecutamos".

-¡Papá! ¡¿Cómo ejecutarlo?!- un suspiro- mí papá siempre quiere lo mejor para mi- mientras mira tiernamente a Feei.

-Ya veo que estas aquí... Chiaki- una voz fría sonó tras el árbol.

-¡Miyu! ¿Cómo estas?- mientras Miyu estaba lago sorprendida de cómo supo que era ella- sé que eres tú porque nadie en este mundo más me hablaría excepto Feei y mi padre- dijo tristemente.

-Y eso ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a mí, no tengo a nadie con quien tener una conversación.

-¿Y eso por que?- Chiaki tenía curiosidad por saber.

-Responde tú primero.

-Bueno, yo me crié en una familia rica y ella es mi sirvienta, más que sirvienta somos como amigos, siempre jugamos desde pequeños y crecimos juntos, pero su destino en mi casa es siempre servirme, yo le dije que no quería que ella me sirviera, pero siempre lo hacía, así que con el paso de los tiempos nos fuimos acostumbrando... y mi padre... pues bueno, siempre ha querido que yo fuera más serio, pero sé que nunca seré así, no tengo madre así que Feei fue como mi madre sustituta y ella me contagió esa felicidad, yo la trato como mi hermana menor, porque ella es un año menor que yo- mientras se sentaba- ¿Y tu?

Miyu se sienta al lado de este...

-¿Yo? Ja...- y agachó su cara- yo desde que nací nunca tuve padres...

Hace unos momentos cuando Chiaki estaba contando su historia había prendido una fogata y tapado a Feei, ya que empezaba a anochecer.

-Nunca los tuve, siempre crecí con los amigos de mi madre y de mi padre, me contaron historias sobre ellos cuando yo era pequeña, sus aventuras y muchas cosas más- en esto mostró una pobre sonrisa, una falsa sonrisa, se notaba que por dentro su alma se pudría cada ves más, sus ojos le faltaban brillo- yo vine al mundo por causa de una desgracia que le ocurrió a mi madre...

-Se podría saber ¿Qué desgracias?

-A ella... a ella... ¡A ella la violaron!- gritó esto con todo su dolor, asustando a Chiaki- pero mamá tenia muy buenos amigos que la ayudaron mucho y mi mamá se casó con otro que no era mi padre biológico, por lo que me contaron, él era amable, bondadoso, lindo, con un sentimiento puro hacia mi madre, se casaron pero 2 meses antes de que yo naciera... murió por una enfermedad...- empezó a derramar lágrimas...- ¡Yo nací matando a mi madre!- miró la cara sorprendida de Chiaki- ¡Ella se calló de las escalera del templo y así me tuvo a mí! ¡Porque fue a pedir por mí, fue a pedir que naciera sana! Y mira la desgracia que ocurrió- y empezó a llorar en el hombro de Chiaki y este se sentía muy mal también.

-Llora... desahógate- y así estuvieron por un largo rato.

Después de es rato se miraron a la cara, Miyu tenía los ojos morados de tanto llorar, pero se veía tan inocente, tan linda... (como cuando era pequeña) según Chiaki, en esos momentos ya no podía aguantar más la tentación, Chiaki le tomó su mentón, el de Miyu, se fueron acercando lentamente, Miyu se sentía nerviosa, pero en ese momento sintipo que algo le clavaba el pecho de ella, como si fuera una señal de que esto estaba mal, pero no se resistía, ya estaban demasiado cerca, cada uno sentía la respiración agitada del otro, el momento llegó... sus labios ya rozaron y Miyu y Chiaki estaban besándose.

-_Ella es linda pero solo es falsa atracción pronto acabará-_ pensaba Chiaki mientras sacaba una daga y lo tenía preparado en la espalda de Miyu justo en cima del corazón.

-_Él... él... no puedo buscar consuelo así, no esta bien... ¡No quiero! Pero me siento tan vacía...-_ pensaba Miyu.

-_¿Por que? ¿Por qué no puedo? Vamos Chiaki, solo hazlo- _pero por alguna razón no podía clavar la daga.

-_Por favor Miyu para, no sigas- _ella se separó de él, los 2 estaban bastante sonrojados y sus cuerpos se habían calentado un poco, él había guardado la daga.

-No sabía que lo hacías tan bien- dijo Chiaki, su respiración era rápida- _¡¿Por qué rayos no pude clavársela?!_

-Ahógate tus comentarios- respondió nuevamente de una forma fría, Miyu.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Es tarde...- sugirió Chiaki.

-Esta bien- respondió con su mismo tono frío.

-Bien- dijo Chiaki.

-Bien- dijo Miyu.

-Tú nombre es bonito... ¿Quien te lo puso?

-Je ¿Quién me lo puso?... esa pregunta...- murmuró bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Mi maestro...- mientras recordaba- _"Promete nunca olvidar tu verdadero nombre"._

-¿Tu maestro? ¿El que te enseñó a usar la espada?

-Si- mientras pensaba- _no olvidar mi verdadero nombre... a propósito ¿Cuál era?- _mientras subía la cabeza y miraba el cielo que estaba atardeciendo y había unas que otras estrellas en lo más alto del firmamento- ¿Qué lindo verdad?

-Si, si no me equivoco tu nombre significa este mismo momento ¿Verdad?- preguntó Chiaki.

-Si... "precioso anochecer"- mientras recordaba: 

__

-¿Por qué Miyu? 

-Te encontré en el río cerca del anochecer, Miyu significa "precioso anochecer" y tú eres preciosa- mostró una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta más?

-Sí dime...- mientras seguía recordando esos bellos tiempos.

-¿Por que matas gente?

Miyu calló trágicamente de esos hermoso tiempos, al tiempo del ataque de esos horribles asesinos y la caída del barranco, sus ojos cambiaron en un pestañeo.

-¡¡NO VUELVAS A MENSIONAR ESO!! ¿¿OISTE??- gritó Miyu parándose de repente.

-Lo siento- mientras pensaba- _no podré lograr sacar esa información ¡Rayos!_

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: ¡¡Una escena romántica!! ¬¬ aunque con sus dudas ¿Eh? Jeje que chico... ¿Por qué será que no pudo clavarles la daga? (¬¬ uff... estuvo cerca esa...) bueno con el transcurso de la historia se percatarán, aunque creo que algunos listos que hay por allí y tiene experiencia ya saben porque jejejejeje Pobre Osaka que triste. ¡¡Miyu Shizaku no recuerda su nombre!! ¡Que horror! (¬¬ ni pa' tanto como que se acabe el mundo ¿Eh?) pero ¡Enserio no recuerda su nombre! ¡Ah! Bueno creo que eso es la parte que más nos impactó o ¿No? Bueno para mí si jejejeje ya sugerencias, ideas, amenazas de muerte, cuentas pendientes, felicitaciones ^^ a mí mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com

****

Avances del capítulo 6: "¿Quién es Kenru? Yo no la conozco, te equivocaste"

¡Miyu! ¡La obstinada Miyu ¡La terca Miyu! ¡¿Acepta a Chiaki y a Feei como amigos?! ¡Wuao! (va a llover) jejejejeje pues Feei se ve algo rara y callada, Miyu decide volver a ¡Tokyo! Wuao. Allí les tendré una sorpresa jejeje ¬¬ oigan no de esas sorpresas que "la" van a recibir con una gran fiesta... en la entrada de la ciudad ¿Eh? Me refiero a otro tipo de sorpresas jeje (cara diabólica) esas sorpresas de rabia de ¡¿Por qué?! De ¡¿Cómo?! Jajajajaja solo esperen a leerla estará interesante ¿Vieron el titulo? ¿Se pueden imaginar algo? Jajajajaja...


	6. "¿Quién es Kenru? Yo no la conozco, te e...

****

(Prende los parlantes por favor)

__

Deseo

Capítulo 6: "¿Quién es Kenru? Yo no la conozco, te equivocaste"

Estaba amaneciendo, el sol, todavía tras las montañas del este, estaba por salir e iluminar un nuevo día:

-Buenos días Feei- dijo un chico muy guapo mientras intentaba pescar algo del río- no te lo había dicho antes...

-Buenos días joven Chiaki- con un leve tono de melancolía.

-¡Chiaki! ¡Encontré algo que nos servirá!- un gritó de una voz fría venía hacia el lugar.

-Gracias Miyu ¿Qué es?

-En un conejo ¿Qué no ves?- mientras miraba con algo de disgusto.

-Vamos no te enojes ¿Ya? Mira yo también pesque muchos peces- mientras le indicaba en donde los había puesto.

-Iré a buscar leña para que los podamos cocinar- sugería Feei y luego se fue.

-_Bueno creo que iremos a... Tokyo-_ pensaba Miyu mientras se sentaba con algo de nostalgia y dejaba al conejo en un lado del piso.

-_¿Qué le pasará? Nos aceptó en su viaje...- _pensaba Chiaki mientras se sentaba con una sonrisa en la cara hacia Miyu y recordaba la escena de unas horas antes:

__

-¿Miyu crees que nos aceptarías como acompañantes de viaje? No sabemos a donde ir y... pues quisiera entrenar y hacerme muy fuerte, creo que tu serías una muy buena pareja para practicar, nuestras fuerzas y habilidades son casi iguales.

-No me interesa además que pensará Feei, no soporta las muertes que YO provoco, ya viste como reaccionó ayer- contestó normalmente como siempre y el típico tono de ella.

-Ella...- mientras miraba a la todavía dormida Feei de espaldas.

-Te digo que no sería bueno.

-Ella lo soportará, además ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?- se refería la ultima frase, Chiaki, de asesinar.

__

-A ti no te interesa, solo quiero información de ellos...- mientras terminaba la frase murmuraba algo que solo era entendible para ella misma- para luego acabarlos uno por uno de la manera más cruel de todas, tal como lo hicieron con mi familia.

-Perdón no te escuché lo ultimo- decía Chiaki refiriéndose a lo que Miyu había murmurado.

-Nada no es de importancia.

-Pero por favor, en los viajes te sentirás sola y yo... solo quiero acompañarte y... ser... tu amigo... junto con Feei.

-¡No decidas por mí!- un grito de repente que asustó bastante Chiaki- upss... lo siento- se disculpó Feei- yo... no quise... es que yo...

-Feei no te disculpes, la culpa fue mía, yo estaba mal, tu tenías razón, no puedo decidir por ti- mientras se levantaba para ir a abrazarla, estaba llorando...

-¡Bah! Tonterías, me da lo mismo lo que hagan- exclamaba Miyu mientras también avisaba que se iría al bosque cercano para conseguir algo, que les sirviera de desayuno.

Feei en ese momento no lloraba sobre el gritó que acababa de decir, sino, por otra cosa... mucho más profunda.

Volviendo a la realidad...

Ya habían encendido una fogata y estaban asando los peces y el conejo... dejaron el resto para luego venderlo en un pueblo cercano.

-¿A donde iras Miyu?- preguntaba Feei.

-Yo pensaba ir a Tokyo.

-Chiaki... ¿Iras con ella?- preguntaba Feei.

-Si tu quieres Feei.

-Sí, si quiero- mientras pensaba y miraba como el pescado se cocía- _si es por tu felicidad... claro que iría contigo, aunque me muera, yo, por dentro..._

-¿Feei entonces si quieres venir?

-Sí joven...

-Me interesa para nada, hagan lo que quieran.

-¡Gracias amiga!- exclamaba Chiaki dirigiéndose como más a Miyu que a Feei, eso la puso ¿Más triste?

*************

-Kenru... ¿Dónde estarás?- mientras veía el collar que compró hace tiempo, justamente el día de hoy... 6 años (lo compró en el cumpleaños numero 12 de Kenru que era justamente 1 día después de que se fue a ese horrible viaje) 

-¡Hijo a desayunar!- la voz de la madre de Lee.

-¡Ya voy mamá!- dejó el collar en un cajón y se marchó de la habitación.

-Toma aquí está tu desayuno ¿De nuevo pensando en ella?

-Sí mamá.

-Ya olvídala, no sabes dónde está, además, capaz que nunca más vuelva a aparecer aquí en Tokyo, después de estos 6 años... quien sabe que pasó con ella además... incluso puede estar muer...- no terminó la frase porque fue interrumpida por...

-¡Cállate mamá! ¡No hables así!- se levantó de golpe de la mesa y luego de esos gritos se marchó.

-Hijo, solo quiero que dejes de sufrir...- mientras dejaba sus palillos y derramaba una triste lágrima.

*************

-¡¿Todavía no la encuentran?!

-No señor

-¡Maldita sea! Mató a la mayoría de los policías ella sola y eran ¡Más de 50 hombres! ¡Esto es obra del mismísimo demonio! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ella! ¡Una chica de 17 años, casi a los 18!

-¿Señor, esta bien?

-¡¿Qué crees tu inútil?! ¡Ja! Están: "El filo del Dragón" la nueva "Hitoriki Battousai" problemas de pánico, las diversas destrucciones de Osaka, la muerte de tantas personas... y ¡¡¡¡¿¿QUIERES QUE ESTÉ BIEN??!!!! ¡¡Estas mal de la cabeza!! ¡¡¿¿Acaso no tienes cerebro??!!

-Yo... lo siento señor...

-¡Retírate!

-Sí señor... y lo siento.

-¡Ya vete de mi vista!

-Sí señor ahora lo hago- y se marchó corriendo.

*************

Un mes después:

-_Tokyo...- _pensaba mientras estaba entrando a la ciudad.

__

-¡Wuao! nunca pensé que era tan emocionante estar aquí- exclamaba Chiaki.

-Claro entramos en época del Festival- decía Miyu como respuesta a la ignorancia de Chiaki.

-Es bonito- es lo único que dijo Feei ante todo lo que había.

Había muchas luces y lugares para jugar, comer y comprar. De pronto un chico de cabellos azules y ojos castaños, muy guapo por cierto; chocó con Miyu.

-¡Aunch!

-Lo siento señorita, discúlpeme, no fue mi intención yo... yo... yo andaba distraído, lo siento- mientras recogía un collar de oro (eso parecía), que decía: "K & L"

-No se preocupe yo también andaba así...

-¿Miyu estas bien?- murmuraba Chiaki cerca de ella mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Cuándo ya se pararon el chico que había chocado con ella la miraba de una forma extraña, Miyu igual, parecían ¿Conocerse? Todo alrededor desapareció solo quedaban ellos 2.

-_No, no lo creo...-_ pensaba el chico de ojos castaños.

-_Pero él, me siento extraña ante él, ¿Por qué?- _pensaba Miyu.

Los corazones de los 2 saltaban muy fuertes, parecían salirse en cualquier momento o estallar, los 2 estaban nerviosos...

De pronto unos niños que corrían por allí chocaron con el chico extraño y lo empujó hasta caerse encima de Miyu y con ese accidente surgió un ¡Beso! Algo extraño... en las mentes de los 2 apareció una escena, una escena de hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar lleno de cerezos ¿Tenían los mismo recuerdos?

-¡Oye! ¿Que te crees? Besándola a ella- exclamaba algo furioso Chiaki, sacándolos de ese mundo.

-¡Quítate de encima mío! ¡Que te crees! Disculpen- y Miyu se marchó corriendo.

Mientras el chico de ojos castaños se le empapaba los ojos de lágrimas y ver como las 3 personas se iban corriendo... sacó el collar y lo miró...

-Kenru ¿Esa eras tu? Esa forma de vestir... esa forma de actuar... esa forma de hablar... esas mismas palabras de hace: 6 años.

Mientras que al mismo tiempo Miyu corría y decía las misma palabras pero refiriéndose a otra persona:

-Lee ¿Ese eras tu? Esa forma de vestir... esa forma de actuar... esa forma de hablar... esas mismas palabras de hace 6 años...- mientras unas lágrimas volaban al aire, para justo caer en las mejillas de Chiaki que iba tras ella seguido por Feei, bastante triste...

Unos pocos minutos de seguir corriendo Miyu desapareció de la vista de Chiaki y Feei al adentrarse a un pequeño bosque...

-Si recuerdo bien este es el camino para llegar a aquel lugar, desde el lugar del festival- decía Miyu- ¡Sí! ¡Este es!- Mientras miraba el lugar desierto de personas, pero llenos de árboles de cerezos y luces que la iluminaban, mucho más bonito que la última ves que lo visitó.

-Sabía que eras tú... Kenru... por fin regresas... ¿Donde estabas en todos estos años?

-¿Quién eres?- extrañamente no estaba con su típica mirada de asesina, sino una mirada dulce e inocente como la de hace 6 años.

-Sé que eres tú Kenru, tu mirada es igual...

-_¿Por que me siento feliz aquí? No puedo ponerme en guardia..._

-Kenru...- unos brazos rodean su cuello suavemente por detrás a la ves que retirando un poco el cabello del lado derecho de ella, mientras unos labios se posaban sobre su cuello sensualmente- te he esperado tanto tiempo... estoy completamente seguro que eres tu.

-_Yo, Kenru, Kenru Kamiya- _mientras cerraba sus ojos y movía un poco su cabeza hacia el lado derecho para hacerle más cómodo al joven que la tenía.

-Dime algo... dime, dime tu respuesta...

-_¿Mi respuesta?_- de repente abre los ojos y se voltea bruscamente, pero eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa, estaban mirándose a los ojos, ella estaba reflejada en los ojos de él y él en los de ella, los dos se sonrojaron, estaban bastante cercas y se sentían el calor de otro, la respiración, estaban ahora más cercanos que nunca, los 2 cierran los ojos y... 

-¡¡NO LA TOQUES!!- un gritó los hizo separarse los 2, bastante rojos y acalorados.

Era Chiaki con Feei y apenas podían respirar, habían corrido mucho.

-¡Chiaki!- exclamó Miyu al verlo... pero luego de inmediato volteó su cabeza a un lado para evitar su mirada, es que este, de había guiñado el ojo...

-Miyu que hacías con él si tu...- paró de pronto- _pero ella no es nada de nadie, ella esta libre, pero ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella de este? ¡Feei! No, no puedo decir nada ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!- _de pronto una luz cruzó su mente- _¡¿Acaso mi plan fue más allá de la simple actuación?! ¡¿Acaso me enamoré enserio de ella?!_

-Si ella que... además ¿La llamaste Miyu?- preguntaba confundido el chico- _¿Me habré equivocado? No, no lo creo._

Al mencionar Miyu, ella reaccionó y le plantó una ¡Bofetada! en la cara del chico extraño...

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar! ¿Entendiste? No soy la tal Kenru, si la has esperado tanto ¿Por qué entonces no la buscas? Además: _"¿Quién es Kenru? Yo no la conozco, te equivocaste" _lo siento...- con esas palabras lo pájaros volaron de los árboles, produciendo una gran sacudida a todos los pétalos de cerezos, haciéndolos caer y ser soplado y esparcido, por el fuerte viento que pasó en ese instante, la luna llena fue cubierta en ese mismo momento por una triste y horribles nube gris, mientras escondía su mirada en su chasquilla para no mostrar sus lágrimas, un trueno enorme resonó en el fondo y empezó a llover, empapando a todos los que estaban allí- vamosno Chiaki y tu también Feei- Chiaki estaba como piedra, Feei solo estaba con la mirada baja y triste y... el chico extraño... estaba muy dolido, esas palabras le había llegado como una flecha llena de espinas al corazón, estaba tan ilusionado, tan feliz, pero todo se fue, se fue, como Kenru se había ido...

-¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!- se oyó un gritó muy triste mientras Feei arrastraba al todavía congelado Chiaki y Miyu adelante y llorando en silencio y adentrándose al bosque para luego llegar al festival, que ya estaba vacío por la fuerte lluvia que vino de repente.

-Sé fuerte Lee, todavía no encuentro mi respuesta, gracias por recordarme mi verdadero nombre y ojalá que te hayas dado cuenta de mi pista: "Búscame".

-Mejor que busquemos un lugar para descansar y resguardarnos de esta lluvia- sugirió Feei todavía cargando a Chiaki y toda empapada.

-Busca uno tú, toma aquí tengo la dirección de uno, iré para allá mas tarde, necesito pensar en algo- y se marchó corriendo.

*************

-_¿Por qué no la buscas?... esas palabras... ¿Habrá sido una pista?_- pensaba Lee, sacando el collar ese- ¡Sí! La buscaré- y entró a su casa más decididamente que nunca a empacar...

-¿Hijo? ¿Cómo la pasaste?- preguntaba su madre que cada día estaba más triste por su hijo y sentía como su vida de escapaba poco a poco por la profunda tristeza que sentía además de haber perdido a su esposo hace 1 año atrás.

-Mamá, viajaré y buscaré a Kenru hasta el último rincón de Japón y si es necesario, por todo el mundo y no importa el tiempo- y se marchó a su habitación.

La madre que estaba limpiando los platos se le calló uno al suelo y se quebró en mil pedazos como su corazón en ese momento y empezó a llorar en silencio:

-¿Por qué primero pierdo a mi querido esposo y ahora lo que más temía en mi vida, mi hijo?- y calló arrodillada al suelo...

*************

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un lugar muy especial...

-Mi antiguo hogar- murmuró- como te extrañé desde que pise esta tierra...- empujó la puerta de madera ya algo podrida cuando algo la llamó:

-Disculpa ¿Quien eres?- una chica le hablaba- ¿Por qué entras allí? ¿Sabes quien vivía allí?

Miyu se extrañó, volteó para mirar mejor a la persona y vio a la chica con un kimono rosado, cabellos negros y unos ojos verdes claros, con un paraguas:

-¿Hikaru?- preguntó.

La chica se sorprendió bastante...

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Olvídalo nada...- y se marcha.

-_Esa forma de vestir, en algún lugar lo he visto... estoy casi segura...-_ pensaba ella.

Miyu siguió caminando mojándose bajo la lluvia, mientras pasaba por la antigua clínica, que ahora era un bar, se fue al río cercano y cuando llegó el sol salió y dejó de llover, pero ella estaba toda empapada con la fría lluvia y justo un viento bastante frío sopló por allí...

-Pequeña estas toda mojada- un señor de unos 40 años, cabellos castaños y parados, con algunas que otras canas, se le acercó- te enfermarás.

-A usted no le importa lo que me pase- y se marchó corriendo hacia donde estaría Feei y Chiaki.

*************

Se oyó el arrastro de una puerta y entró una sonrojada chica.

-Miyu ya llegaste, estas muy mojada te enfermarás, toma- y le ofrece una toalla seca y tibia.

-¡No me toques!- y se marchó a un rincón de la habitación dejando su bolso y su espada, su respiración era algo agitada y sentía mucho calor y a la ves frío.

-Pero...- Feei era una persona que se daba cuenta fácilmente cuando alguien estaba enferma- Miyu estas mal... ¿Tienes fiebre?- se acercó con todo su valor y puso sus delicadas y suaves manos en la frente de Miyu que sorprendentemente no gritó ni hizo nada, solo estaba allí quieta, y respirando con algo de dificultad y su cara algo sonrojada.

Chiaki tomaba un té caliente en la mesa y algo concentrado.

-¡Chiaki! ¡Llama a un doctor deprisa Miyu está muy mal! ¡Está ardiendo!- exclamó de pronto Feei- ¡Chiaki!

-¿Qué?- respondió este mientras miraba que Miyu cerraba débilmente sus ojos y perdía el conocimiento.

-¡¡Que Miyu esta muy mal, esta ardiendo en fiebre y acaba de desmayarse!!- gritó esta de nuevo.

Chiaki se levantó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Vamos Miyu aunque te odie un poco y aunque has matado a muchas gentes igual no mereces morir- decía Feei sosteniendo la mano de esta.

Después de 15 minutos llegó un doctor que vio a Miyu y pidió que la llevaran a la clínica, estaba demasiada mal.

Mientras Miyu estaba sumida en un extraño sueño:

Se oían gritos feos y horribles que hacían que si cualquier o algún humano común y corriente lo oyese estaría atormentado para toda la vida con ese sonido espantoso en la mente, miraba para arriba y se veía el cielo derretirse y tornarse de un color carmesí o rojo sangre, el suelo estaba oscuro y a sus pies había una neblina verdosa y asquerosa, ella estaba asustada y sentía frío, pero transpiraba mucho, se sentía débil como si sus fuerzas o vida se escapara sin control, trató de buscar la salida pero no veía ninguna luz alguna que la guiara, se abrazó a si misma para buscar algún consuelo, pero ninguno venía, de pronto sintió que algo le agarró el pie y vio solo para gritar desesperadamente, una mano huesuda con sangre y algunas que otras carnes colgando desde esos huesos y que la arrastraban para abajo y el suelo se hundía a sus pies como si fuera arena movediza, trató de gritar y pedir socorro, pero nadie atendía a sus gritos, de pronto ya se estaba hundiendo hasta la cintura... cuando una multitud de sombras la cruzaron pero parecía que ninguno la veía, empezó a llorar desesperadamente cuando despertó.

Despertó con lágrimas en los ojos y un dolor agudo en su cabeza, miró alrededor y vio un lugar que parecía ser una clínica, movió su cabeza para el lado izquierdo y vio a Chiaki sumamente preocupado y a Feei tras él igualmente de preocupada.

Se levantó y Chiaki la ayudó:

-Pensé que te perdía...- fue lo que Chiaki dijo.

-Ya estoy bien no te preocupes por mí- mientras sorprendida, Chiaki la abrazó.

Feei solo desvió la mirada para evitar ver esa escena que... la lastimaba mucho.

-Que bueno, el doctor estaba muy asustado también y nos había dicho que estabas en peligro de muerte, te enfermaste mucho, tenías mucha temperatura...- desvió la mirada y murmuró- 46° grados...

Miyu agachó la mirada y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran de lágrimas de miedo y abrazó a Chiaki...

-¡No quiero morir! ¡Yo quiero vivir!- y empezó a llorar... Feei no soportó más y salió del lugar.

-Yo no permitiré que te mueras, tenlo por seguro- Chiaki la consoló.

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: ¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo va la historia? Le dijeron que se enfermaría ¿Eh? Y no hizo caso, que descuidada ¿Verdad? ¡¡Que asco, que asco, asco, asco, el sueño la mano huesuda!! ¡¡Guácala!! Jeje ^^Û Y pobre Lee, manso rechazo, pero eso fue doloroso ¿Verdad? Pero que inteligente los 2, de alguna forma están unidos, vaya, vaya la pista que Miyu dio ¿¿Eh?? ^o^ jojojo... Bueno que más les cuento ¿Hikaru? ¿Que quien es ella? Pues muy simple: si ven el último cap. de "Una vida miserable y una hermosa recompensa" o el primer cap. de "Deseo" lo sabrán ¬¬ me da lata explicar jejejejejejejejeje... Bueno: tomatasos, latas, basura, reclamos, amenazas de muerte, cuentas pendientes, ^^Û felicitaciones, ideas, no, mejor ideas no, ánimos a mi simpático (xD) mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com estaré esperando los mailes ¿¿Eh??

****

Avances del capítulo 7: _"Los obstáculos de la vida"_

Bien, Lee decidió viajar hasta donde sea en busca de Kenru, pero nunca supo que viajar era tan difícil, siempre le daban ánimos sus esperanzar de algún día encontrarla. Miyu decide quedarse un tiempo más en Tokyo y es atacada por unos enviados del "Filo del Dragón" por la culpa de Feei y eso... ¿Hará que vuelva la antigua asesina Miyu?


	7. "Los obstáculos de la vida"

****

(Prende los parlantes por favor)

__

Deseo

Capítulo 7: "Los obstáculos de la vida"

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que salió de casa y en todo este tiempo, no le había faltado casi nada... pero ya empezaba a faltarle.

-Mmm... están riquísimo...- estaba comiendo una bola de arroz cerca de un río en medio de aquella ciudad, de pronto unos niños pequeños vinieron corriendo hacia él, no tenían más de unos 6 o 5 años y parecían muertos de hambre y miraban fijamente la bola de arroz- ¿Quieren?- preguntó amablemente- Tomen- y les ofreció a cada uno una bola de arroz, que tomaron con gusto y salieron corriendo- _que lindos, pobrecitos... ya me anda faltando algo de dinero y si no fuera porque le ofrecí mi ayuda a aquella ancianita con las cosas, a lo mejor tendría que haber gastado el poco dinero que me queda para la comida..._- pensaba mientras comía, depronto un pequeño perrito entre gris y blanco calló desmayado enfrente de él, parecía bastante pequeño, con no más de 3 semanas y media de vida, bastante delgado. Lo tomó y le dio su última bola de arroz (tenía 4).

Después de comerla con algo de dificultad se paró contento el perrito y le movió la colita...

-¡Guaf!- le ladró.

Lee se paró y se dispuso a irse y seguir buscando a Kenru, hasta ahora no había encontrado rastros de ella. Minutos después se percató que el perrito todavía lo seguía:

-Ya vete, deberías estar con tu mamá- pero el perrito solo agachó la cabeza como si estuviera triste- lo siento ¿No tienes mamá?- la respuesta fue la cabecita del perrito aún más agachada...- ya veo, entonces supongo que puedes quedarte conmigo ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Guaf!- parecía mucho más contento.

-Está bien, pero primero que nada te pondré un nombre... a ver veamos si eres hombre o mujer...- lo levantó y miró (¬¬*)- Ya veo ¿Qué te parece Kenru?

-¡Guaf!- y movió feliz la colita.

-Bien quedarás como Kenru-chan ¿No es lindo? ¿Verdad que sí?- la última frase pareció sonar con bastante tristeza.

*************

-Señor comandante, aquí hay una jovencita que dice haber visto a la Hitoriki Battousai.

-¡Entonces hágala que pase luego!- estaba emocionado de que tuvieran alguna información del paradero de la chiquilla, ya hace meses que no sabían dónde estaba la tal asesina.

Una chica de no más de 17 años pasó, tenía un cabello color negro y unos ojos que expresaban algo de tristeza, de un color verde esmeralda, muy bonitos.

__

-Aunque te parecías tanto a ella, no creo que seas ella, lo he pensado todo el mes...- alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Señorita...- la llamaba con la intención de saber su nombre.

-Katsura, Hikaru Katsura, por favor- respondió.

-Bien señorita Katsura, dígame en donde vio a la tal asesina.

-Hace un mes, yo pasaba casualmente por el abandonado dojo Kamiya, allí vi a alguien que trataba de entrar, ese día llovía bastante, le pregunté que hacía allí y ella se volteó, por un momento creí que era alguien que había perdido hace mucho tiempo por sus características, pero luego pensé que no podía ser ella y supuse que era la asesina, se parecía mucho a la foto del periódico, además tenía esa... esa... esa... cicatriz... en forma de cruz... en su pecho izquierdo...- y agachó su mirada.

-Gracias ¿Eso es todo?

-No, hay algo más, a la persona que se parecía ella es... es... es a la ¡Desaparecida Kenru Kamiya!- el oficial que estaba delante de ella estaba muy sorprendido.

-No puede ser, ella desapareció hace 6 años mas o menos y no puede aparecer aquí así no más, además que se parezca a la asesina, tiene que ser una coincidencia bastante grande, Kenru era una chica muy amable y bondadosa, aparte de que no le haría daño a cualquiera... bueno me refiero a daños como asesinar a gentes inocentes, destruir ciudades, la conocí por un tiempo por ser hija de Himura.

-¡Por eso! Yo tampoco lo podía creer, por eso que vine ahora, porque estuve meditándolo por un mes completo ¡¿Acaso no se pregunta usted por que no le avisé antes a la policía y lo dije recién ahora?!- de pronto se dio cuenta de lo había hecho y se disculpó- Lo... lo siento.

-No se preocupe, tome asiento nuevamente.

-Gracias- y se volvió a sentar.

-Bueno pues definitivamente esto es muy difícil de creer, Kenru Kamiya... la asesina y eso que ni siquiera sabemos el nombre de la asesina ¿Quién nos dice que puede ser ella?

-Bueno espero que investiguen bien y con su permiso, me retiro, no tengo nada más que decir, adiós.

-Adiós señorita, que le vaya bien y gracias.

-No hay de que- se inclinó con educación y se marchó, mientras pensaba- _mi corazón me dice que esa eras tú, pero mi mente me dice que a la que vi fue a la asesina... ya no sé que pensar, estoy confundida amiga mía, lo siento mucho...- _una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla, mientras afuera se reunía con una chica muy bonita de cabello rosado.

-¿Listo Hikaru?- preguntó su compañera.

-Sí Megu y gracias por acompañarme y apoyarme, espero que lo que haya hecho, fuera lo correcto.

-Claro que si, ya lo verás, matas a 2 pájaro de un tiro, la esperanza de que Kamiya esté viva y la de atrapar a una asesina peligrosa- mientras le dirigía una linda sonrisa.

-Espero que así sea- murmuró para sí misma.

*************

-¿Qué es esto?- tomó un pequeño pito y un papel:

__

"Querido hijo:

Hace 3 días que partiste espero que te llegue esta carta, cuídate, espero que tu plan esté resultando bien y que Feei no te cause problemas, tuvimos que dejarla ir por que nos insistió mucho y tu estuviste de acuerdo, si pudiste investigar algo interesante mándanos un mensajero, aquí hay un silbato especial, esta en el sobre también, si lo tocas 1 ves, es que necesitas un mensajero, 2 veces, si es que estas en peligro y 3 veces, si necesitas más refuerzos.

Atentamente,

Tú padre, Jefe Mayor

"El filo del Dragón"

P.D: Se te fijó al mejor mensajero: 135003696, si no es de tu agrado lo ejecutamos".

-¿Estará bien que lo use?- y lo silbó.

-Mensajero: 135003696 a sus órde...- no logró terminar la frase- disculpe usted no es el joven Chiaki.

-¡Ah! Este... él... me pidió que mandara un mensaje... este... el joven Chiaki dice... que... que manden a refuerzos para matar a Miyu que está con él eh... de compras... en la ciudad, ya sabrán donde encontrarlo, son ninjas expertos ¿O no?- una mirada fría apareció en su rostro.

-Sí, enseguida lo comunicaré- y desapareció.

-Uff... ¿Por qué habré querido eso? ¡¡UPPS!! ¡Que hice!- guardó todo en su lugar y salió corriendo a la ciudad, mientras pensaba- _tengo que avisarle a joven Chiaki- _de pronto se detiene- pero ¿Cómo lo haré?

*************

-Mira es la famosa asesina... ¿Por qué no la desafiamos para mostrarle a todo el mundo que somos mucho mejores que ella?- unos chicos de unos 21 a 25 años, con cadenas, cuchillos, palos, espadas, etc., eran como 8 o 10.

-Sí, si, mejores que ella- respondió uno con una cara de bobo.

-Ya cállate Bobo.

-Sí, si, el nombre de Bobo es Bobo y se callará jaja...

-No le hagan caso a Bobo.

-Bien, aquí viene, ataquemos con inteligencia y fuerza.

Miyu caminaba con tranquilidad y con su inseparable bolso y su preciada espada cubierta con una tela de color lila.

-Mi... Miyu... ¿Sabes? Tú... tú...- Chiaki se encontraba nervioso- tú me gus...- no alcanzó a terminar porque una cadena pasó rozando su cara porque Miyu que estaba delante de él, la había esquivado con gran facilidad y se había puesto en guardia y con la espada lista para ser sacada en cualquier momento.

-Jajajaja, muy hábil señorita- Miyu tenía sus ojos color ámbar.

De pronto se unieron unos extraños ninjas, con un medallón en le cuello...

-Filo del Dragón- murmuró sorprendido Chiaki.

-¿Quiénes son estos locos? ¿Acaso quieren competir con nosotros?- pero pronto dejó de hablar, uno de los ninjas, le rompió el cuello.

-Pero que diab...- no terminó ya que unos de los ninjas lo mató.

-¡Mejor vámosno!

-¡¡Aaaaahhh!!- todos escaparon corriendo.

Después de ese momento empezó la batalla, Chiaki solo miraba sorprendido, preguntándose: ¿Quién envió a los ninjas? ¿Será que mi padre ya no pudo esperar mas?

Miyu como siempre estaba ganando y además gozando nuevamente el matar a gente...

-Dime donde está el escondite del Filo del Dragón y yo te dejo vivir- Miyu había agarrado a uno de ellos.

-Yo... yo... no lo diré, primero moriría.

-Tus ojos muestran cobardía, no te atreverías, aunque seas unos de los mejores ninjas, tu corazón es débil ¡Dímelo!- exigió Miyu.

-Es en... justo en las afueras de esta ciudad...

-¡Mientes! ¡Es mentira! ¡Y por mentir morirás!

-No, no, no me mates, esta bien te diré: queda en...

*************

-Kenru-chan ¿Qué haces?- miraba con una sonrisa en los labios a la pequeña perrita siberiana. 

-Guaf, guaf- y saltaba entre las flores persiguiendo a una pequeña mariposa.

-La primavera... ya llego...- se tiró para atrás y se acostó sobre el pasto verde mirando al cielo, había pocas nubes y ellas se movían lentamente con el viento que estaba bastante fresco, el cielo era tan claro como el río que había un poco más adelante, atrás de él había un gran roble y abajo del roble jugaba Kenru-chan entre las flores- pronto ya pasarán 7 años desde que ya no te veo y te fuiste, pronto... en un mes más...

-Guaf, guaf- la perrita seguía jugando felizmente.

-Kenru...- murmuró despacio y cerro los ojos, mientras sentía el dulce sabor de los labios de aquella chica, que tanto se parecía a Kenru, la que se había encontrado en el festival, en Tokyo- _¿Realmente no era ella? Casi estuve seguro de que ella era Kenru y había regresado, esa forma de vestir, la forma en que actuaba, como aquella vez hace casi 7 años, en el Parque del cerezo... después del beso..._

-Guaf, guaf- Kenru-chan tironeó la ropa de Lee con su pequeño hocico, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que pasa?- mientras una chica con un kimono azul, adornados con flores de cerezos, además de mostrar atrevidamente los hombros, el cabello castaño con unos mechones anaranjados, llevándolo completamente suelo excepto por dos pompones a cada lado, traía una mirada sin brillo, parecía estar pensativa y cansada, llevaba la espada en la mano derecha mostrando el filo manchado de sangre, en la cintura del lado izquierdo, o sea, puesto en el obi del kimono, estaba la funda de la espada, sus manos estaban manchadas de un color carmesí, parecía sangre también, al igual que su ropas y su hombro derecho parecía tener un corte algo profundo y la mano izquierda sobre la herida, junto con rasguños en todas partes, la ropa algo gastada y bastante maltratada también, más el bolso colgado en su hombro izquierdo.

La chica estaba recordando lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos momentos atrás:

__

Después de haberle dicho donde posiblemente quedaba la base secreta de: "El filo del Dragón", mató al chiquillo, peleó con los demás y terminó acabándolos, aunque no pudo evitar que la lastimaran a ella también. 

Solo fue por esta ves, se notaba que esta ves habían mandado a unas personas con un nivel mucho mayor ¿O será que con el tiempo no había practicado lo suficiente y eso había bajado su nivel? No, eso definitivamente no puede haber sido, su padre nunca perdió la técnica aunque no la haya usado desde hace mucho tiempo, definitivamente era la primera suposición: que los ninjas habían sido de un nivel mayor, pero... ¿Por qué atacaron ahora? ¿Y no antes? Además ¿Dónde estaba Chiaki después de la pelea? Se marchó sin dejar rastros... pero no importa me será más fácil viajar sin compañía, así que, aproveché la oportunidad para escapar.

De pronto no resistió más el dolor y calló apoyando la rodilla izquierda y con la espada en la mano derecha clavándola en el suelo para sujetarse, estaba sudando y perdía bastante sangre, su cara era algo pálida más todas las preguntas rondando en su mente, no resistió más e inevitablemente se desmayó desplomándose en el suelo.

-¡Señorita! ¡Resista!- Lee corrió hacia ella desesperadamente con Kenru-chan, al voltearla, su cara palideció... era la chica del festival... ¡La que se parecía a Kenru!

La tomó rápidamente y se la llevó en la espalda a una clínica lo más cercana posible, además de tomar todas las cosas de la chica.

-Guaf, guaf.

-Sí, sí, lo sé Kenru-chan.

-_¿Kenru-chan? Si... yo...- _pensó y con una última sonrisa, Miyu, que estaba en la espalda de Lee, perdió esta ves de verdad y por completo... la conciencia.

*************

-¡¡FEEI!!- un grito fuerte retumbó toda la habitación de aquel hospedaje temporal- ¡¡FEEI!!

-¿S... i... sí? ¿Jo... jo... jo... ven... joven... Chia... ki?- estaba temblando de miedo, por el sorpresivo grito.

-¡¡¿HAS TOCADO UN SILBATO??!!- se acercó más a ella hasta quedar cara a cara y le gritó mientras la amenazaba con un dedo.

-Yo... yo... no sé de que habla joven...- y desvía la mirada para evitar verlo a la cara, realmente no lo podía hacer, después de lo que hizo, fue muy cruel de su parte... derramó unas lágrimas.

-Lo... lo siento... perdón por gritarte- y la abraza mientras Feei lloraba más, no por el hecho de asustarse de los gritos de Chiaki, sino, de lo que hizo hace un rato, pero Chiaki creía que estaba llorando por sus gritos.

-¿Y... y... Miyu?- preguntó ella entre sollozos, mientras trataba de calmarse un poco y limpiándose las lágrimas pero era difícil.

-E... ella... no sé que le habrá pasado, cuando vinieron los ninjas, de inmediato me fui corriendo directo para acá, temiendo que tu hubieras tocado el silbato...- mientras pensaba- _entonces ¿Quien los mandó? Aunque igual no confío mucho en Feei, su mirada me dice lo contrario, pero se me hace difícil no confiar en ella... siempre ha sido tan inocente..._

-Pero... si te fuiste... será muy difícil encontrarla nuevamente, de seguro ya se habrá marchado...

-Sí, el plan tendrá que cambiar un poco, además según mis cálculos no debe de haberse ido muy lejos con las heridas...

-¿Cómo sabes que tenía heridas? ¿La viste? ¿No que me dijiste que te fuiste de inmediato de allí en cuanto los viste llegar?

-Son solo suposiciones y cálculos, los ninjas tenían la cinta roja en el tobillo izquierdo, o sea, son los del nivel "Maxsu" ("Máximo Superior"), además si hubieran enviado más de 5, de seguro habrían acabado con Miyu.

-Ya veo...

-Perdóname ¿Sí?- tomó la barbilla de Feei y le sonrió, mientras esta se sonrojaba levemente...

-Pero... ¿De qué silbato hablabas?- le preguntó con la mirada agachada...

-Bueno... eso... no tiene importancia- mientras una gota le surgía en la cabeza y pensaba desviando la vista- _no debí precipitarme tanto..._

-¿Joven? ¿Quiere tomar un baño?

-Eh... ¡Ah! Este... esta bien- dijo algo distraído- claro.

-Enseguida se lo preparo- mientras al salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta, se apoyó levemente en ella y suspiró profundamente, luego se marchó a preparar el baño. 

*************

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Encontraron a 5 ninjas muertos que pertenecían al: "Filo del Dragón?!- un jefe de policía exclamaba tan fuerte que casi quiebra los vidrios de la ventana.

-Sí... sí señor...- el oficial estaba algo asustado por la reacción de su jefe pero tenía que estar firme, un oficial como él no podía asustarse así... tan fácil...

-Pero ¿Quién podría matarlos? "El filo del Dragón" es muy fuerte, sus ninjas generalmente sobrepasan el 25% de poder sobre nuestros hombres, pero gracias a la tecnología, no hemos sido gravemente heridos.

-Señor, mi hipótesis sería que: La asesina misteriosa podría estar matando a los ninjas, mire: Hace unos días me acaban de dar un informe de que una señorita testificó que había visto a la nueva Hitoriki Battousai y que ella se parecía mucho a una amiga que perdió, a la hija de Himura, la familia de la pequeña fue asesinada por los "Del filo del Dragón" y como la asesina misteriosa... se parece... a la pequeña de Himura... pues creo que en los años que desapareció, no sé que hizo, para volverse más fuerte y se está vengando de ellos...

-Pues... muy buena hipótesis, pero dígame: ¿Por qué mata a otras gentes inocentes también? En todo este tiempo ha habido varios reportes de asesinatos y las víctimas fueron muertas a causa de que los cortaron con una espada... y... puede ser ella...

-Bueno... eso no lo sé...

-Pero, consideraremos tú hipótesis...

-Gracias señor ¿Me puedo retirar?

-Sí, claro, retírese no más- y le hizo una seña con la mano y el oficial se marchó, mientras él se daba vuelta y se paraba para mirar desde la ventana del segundo piso, afuera, justo en ese momento, pasaba corriendo un chico de cabellos azules, con una chica en su espalda, parecía estar gravemente herida... y un pequeño perro siberiano corriendo tras él.

*************

-¡¡POR FAVOR LLAME PRONTO A UN MÉDICO!! ¡¡LA CHICA ESTA GRAVE!!- entró un chico medio extraño a la clínica y llevaba a una chica inconsciente en su espalda, además de estar llena de sangre y lo que llevaba el chico, una espada- ¡¡Apúrese!!

-¡Sí... sí! Claro, ¡Una camilla! ¡Esta grave! ¡Rápido!- la enfermera ayudó al chico a bajar a Miyu delicadamente hasta la camilla en cuanto llegó y pronto la llevaron para adentro... había perdido mucha sangre y el corte era profundo... 

Pasó el tiempo... y todavía no salía de la operación, ya había salido una vez para comprar algo de comer, para él y para la pequeña Kenru-chan, su perrita.

-Espero que esté bien...

-¡Guaf!- parecía querer animarlo.

-Tienes razón, no hay que perder... nunca la esperanza...- y murmuró- sin aquella esperanza quien sabe cuando podré encontrarla...- mientras le hacía cariño en la cabeza a la pequeña perrita que estaba sobre sus piernas. Ya estaba atardeciendo, el cielo era naranjo y el viento fresco, tal como la de una cálida primavera...

-Disculpe joven, necesitamos algunos datos, dígame su nombre.

-Mikaita, Lee Mikaita.

-¿Es algún pariente de ella?

-Pues... soy...- mientras pensaba- _¿Qué le digo?-_ una idea se le vino a la mente- su hermano mayor.

-¿Que edad tiene?

-18

-¿Y como se llama ella?

-Ella...- mientras pensaba- _estoy seguro que es la chica del festival y me acuerdo que su nombre... era..._

-Disculpe ¿El nombre de su hermana?

-¡Sí! Mikaita, Miyu Mikaita...

-¿Y la edad?

-17, va a cumplir los 18

-No se preocupe con 17 ya basta. Gracias

-De nada

-Puede entrar a verla.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo esta?

-Bastante mejor que como había entrado, aunque perdió bastante sangre.

-Gracias.

-Pase por aquí- y le indicó donde.

Lee Pasó y vio a Miyu acostada sobre una cama, se veía pálida, pero seguía siendo muy linda y muy parecida a Kenru.

-Diculpe...- la enfermera lo llamó- este... no se permiten animales...

A Lee le surgió una gota en la cabeza y de inmediato llevó a Kenru-chan para afuera.

-Discúlpame Kenru-chan pero te tendrás que quedar aquí...- mientras la perrita emitía un triste sonido y agachaba su cabeza- pero tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si cuidas la espada de Miyu y su bolsa?

-¡Guaf!- ladró mucho más alegre, tenía una misión que cumplir y no dejaría que nadie se acercara a las pertenencias de Miyu, primero sobre su cadáver.

-Que linda- y le pasó cariñosamente la mano por la cabeza de esta- muchas gracias- y volvió a irse hacia donde estaba Miyu.

Mientras él llegó a la habitación Miyu empezaba a tener un extraño un sueño:

__

Una chica similar a su edad estaba sentada bajo un lindo árbol de cerezo, sus pétalos caían y eran soplados por la fresca brisa de la primavera, el paisaje era hermoso, ella tenía una flor entre sus delicados dedos y sacaba sus pétalos uno por uno... Todas las imágenes eran algo borrosas y parecían ser de sombras, pero en color.

-Me quiere, mucho, poquito, nada, me quiere, mucho...- y ese era el último pétalo- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

De pronto un chico de cabellos azules vino y la levantó del lugar, la abrazó.

-¿Regresas?

-¿Regresar?- respondió la chica.

__

-Sí ¿Cuándo regresarás para decirme...?- de pronto todo ese bello ambiente se volvió negro y se oían voces que pedían piedad, ayuda, que decían "NO" como cuando alguien estaba apunto de perder algo valioso, la vida...

-¡No! ¡Basta!- los gritos la asustaban y en ese momento el chico que tomaba sus manos estaba soltándola y murmurando:

-¿No me responderás? ¿No regresarás?- repetía las mismas frases una y otra ves, y a la ves que se empezaba a alejar.

__

-¡No! ¡No te vayas!- el chico levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos y le dijo de una forma entre divertida, inocente y extraña:

-Pero si eres tú la que se está alejando de mí...

-¿Yo? No, yo no ¡No soy yo! ¡No!- de pronto las caras de sus seres queridos aparecieron al lado del chico de cabellos azules y le repetían una y otra ves que era ella la que se alejaba, no ellos.

-Tú te alejaste de nosotros...- uno decía.

-Nos estás olvidando...- decían otros.

-Sí, eres tú la que te estás alejando de mí- seguía diciendo el chico de cabellos azules, las únicas caras que no aparecían era la de su padre y la de su madre, más la de su padre biológico.

-¡No! ¡No!- se arrodilló en el suelo y se agarró la cabeza- ¡Ya cállense! ¡Silencio! ¡Basta! ¡Ya! ¡Déjenme!- gritaba con desesperación, de pronto sus ropas empezaron a teñirse de un color extraño, un color rojo, un color carmesí- ¡SANGRE!- gritó- ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Ya basta!- y empezó a llorar y tratar de quitarse la ropa que empezaba ya a empaparse de ese líquido y ya se empezaba a sentir mojado... cuando escuchó una voz:

__

-Ven... Kenru...

-¿Lee? ¡Lee!

Mientras fuera del sueño en la habitación de Miyu Lee la veía preocupado, estaba sudando y su cara mostraba angustia y dolor, ya había llamado a una enfermera:

-Lee... Lee...- se podía escuchar lo que murmuraba Miyu mientras dormía.

-¿Eh? ¿Conoce mi nombre?

En el sueño:

__

-Dime quien eres de verdad y lo que sientes...- ya había salido de esa pesadilla y ahora un chico muy guapo la estaba abrazando, el chico de los cabellos azules y ojos castaños.

En la realidad:

-Lee ¿Sabes? En realidad no me llamo Miyu, mi nombre real es: Kenru y te amo...- pero Lee que estaba al lado de ella no escuchó la frase completa, porque justo entró la enfermera e hizo un gran estruendo, se le había caído la bandeja en donde tenía algunas cosas... Lee solo escuchó: "Lee ¿Sabes? En realidad no me llamo Miyu, mi nombre real es: Ken..."

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: ¡¡Tan-tan!! Jajajaja ¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Genial ¿No? ¡Que policía más inteligente! Que pena que lo consideren como una simple hipótesis... mmm... ¡¡Oooohhh!! Miyu se alejó de Chiaki y Feei ¬¬ que mala la Feei... jeje... bueno casi, casi ¿Eh? ¡¡Y que coincidencia que todos los personajes de este cap. estén en la misma ciudad!! ¿No lo creen? Bueno que linda la Kenru-chan, me encantaría tener una perrita así de linda... bueno Saludos a todos, a Crystal, a Maika Yugi y a muchos más, gracias por que sigan leyendo mi fic este... espero que no los aburra mucho, y pues ¡Ay! ¡Que rabia! ¡Tenía que embarrarlo todo la enfermera! (¬¬ ¿Se estarán preguntando eso? ¿De por que tuvo que entrometerse la maldita enfermera?) pues... verán... todavía no quiero que Lee sepa que está más cerca de lo que se imagina de Miyu, además falta una parte MMMUUUUUYYYY grande de la historia y casi una de las más importantes ¿Eh? ^^Û bueno no alargo más mi comentario.

¡¡Sayonara!!

¡¡Upps!! Se me olvidaba ^^Û mi típico final: tomatasos, latas, basuras, felicitaciones ánimos, comentarios... a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com

****

Avances del capítulo 8: _"Una larga charla"_

Este capítulo estará muy sencillo y tranquilo, es en el periodo del recuperamiento de Miyu y que tienen una cálida charla los 2, ella y Lee, hablan sobre muchas cosas... Chiaki y Feei regresan al lugar de donde partieron para pensar en otro plan junto con su padre, en este lugar conoceremos a profundo sobre él y su familia junto con su estilo de vida, veremos que hacen otras personas muy especiales... Y pues también se sabrá algunos secretos de los "Del filo del Dragón" ¿Por qué matan solo con cosas cortantes? ¿Por qué ellos asesinaban a gentes? Y las gentes no son cualquier tipo de "gente" y muchos secretos mas... por eso estará llena de explicaciones y respuestas... será interesante ^-^ jeje.


	8. "Una larga charla"

****

(Prende los parlantes por favor)

__

Deseo

Capítulo 8: "Una larga charla"

Todos estaban formados ordenadamente, estaban además todos agachados con gran respeto, la cabeza agachada, la rodilla izquierda con la mano izquierda estaban apoyadas en el piso y el brazo derecho estaba apoyado sobre la pierna derecha, además de estar ordenadamente vestidos con el uniforme obligatorio según cada clase y nivel de ninjas.

-¡Bienvenido nuevamente joven Chiaki!- exclamaban a coro todos.

Chiaki pasaba solo con una gran sonrisa junto con Feei atrás, parecía que estaba algo mal, sus ojos mostraban profunda tristeza, pero cuando Chiaki la veía escondía todo eso y se mostraba feliz. 

Al final del recorrido Chiaki se juntó con su padre y Feei se retiró a buscar lo que debía, los dos se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, nadie de los dos hablaba y luego de unos segundos vino Feei a atenderlos, les sirvió té y unas golosinas, seguía ese extraño silencio, Chiaki tomaba té tranquilamente, sin interrupciones, con los ojos cerrados y el padre empezaba a ponerse nervioso, hasta que con una suave tos rompió le silencio (es que se había atorado con le té por la desesperación causada por el extraño e incómodo silencio)

-Perdón, hijo... ¿Y entonces?

-¡Padre!- con la misma calma- ¿Qué no ves? No resultó, no traigo nada, el plan falló- y tomó un sorbo de té.

-Bueno hijo... yo...

-Además me interrumpiste bruscamente en la planeación de otro plan...- tomó nuevamente otro sorbo de té.

-¿Y? ¿Qué plan era?

-Se me olvidó- el padre se cae de espaldas y luego se levanta con una gota en su cabeza y con una risa media extraña.

-Ya... dejémoslo hasta allí antes de que surja algo- refiriéndose a su autocontrol, se levantó tranquilamente, abrió la puerta y salió, en ese momento Chiaki toma otro sorbo más de té y se oye el ruido de un árbol caerse.

-¡¡AHORA LIMPIEN ESO!!- un grito que provenía del mismo padre de Chiaki que descargó su furia en el árbol... nunca lastimaría a un ser querido.

-Feei por favor quiero más té.

-Joven, en un momento le traigo más, deme un momento...- y se levantó del rincón en que estaba y se marchó, su imagen parecía débil y cansada.

En la cocina:

-¡Feei!

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-¿Cómo estas?

-¿No trajiste algo?- eran unas cuantas preguntas de las chicas que estaban en la cocina y trabajaba para toda la familia Nomoyama.

-Nada- dijo tristemente.

-¿Eh?- todas estaban con un signo de interrogación- ¿Qué quiso decirnos con eso?- pero Feei ya se había marchado con el té.

Feei caminada por un pasillo desierto que siempre todas tenían que cruzar para llegar desde la cocina y los dormitorios a la casa de los Nomoyama. De pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo, como el lugar era generalmente desierta a esas horas nadie se percató de ello, se oyeron ruidos de la porcelana quebrarse en mil pedazos, mas el té derramado en el suelo, Feei se apoyó en una de las paredes y comenzó a toser de una forma atroz, cuando después de un rato se le pasó un poco se vio las manos y lo que vio la sorprendió muchísimo... en sus manos había una mancha ro...

-¡¿Sangre?! ¿Qué me está pasando?- mientras sentía preocupación, amargura, muchísima tristeza y cansancio, de pronto empezó a toser de nuevo y era tanta la tos que ya empezaba a marearse y para luego caer al suelo arrodillada, luego de un rato inevitablemente perdió el conocimiento...

En la habitación:

Chiaki empezaba a aburrirse de Feei, seguramente en la cocina no habían calentado el agua, así que decidió salir de la habitación y pasear por allí. Bajo unos árboles empezó a recordar el motivo principal por el que comenzaron todo esto...

__

Era un extraño atardecer, en un bosque que en el fondo se veía el mar, parecían que estaban corriendo... o... Escapando de algo; eran 3 personas uno de ellos era una mujer, muy hermosa, tendría unos 24 años, cabellos castaños y ojos de un color grisáceo, había un hombre corriendo al lado de ella, el hombre llevaba un niño, parecía tener apenas 4 años y estaba bastante asustado, el niño era el mismo Chiaki y el hombre... era su actual padre... tenía el cabello negro azulado, su cuerpo parecía ser bastante fuerte, de unos 25 años.

__

-Papi... mami... ¿Qué pasa?

-¡¡Corre, corre!!- gritaba desesperada la mujer.

-Hijo no preguntes por ahora, solo quédate tranquilo y todos estaremos juntos.

-¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡No podemos avanzar... ni... retroceder...- exclamaba asustada la mujer.

-¡Mami! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Por favor no nos hagan daño! ¡Les entregaremos todo nuestro dinero ¿Verdad amor?- dirigiéndose a su esposo.

-Sí, entregaremos todo pero no nos quiten la vida, ni a nuestro hijo.

-¡No! Ustedes antes de que se endeudaran con nosotros, antes de que su familia empezara a caer económicamente, después de haberse casado hace poco, nos pidieron prestado todo el dinero que quisieron, fuimos buenos y mejoraron considerablemente y nosotros quedamos en la bancarrota pero... nunca nos devolvieron el dinero y además como se transformaron en tan avariciosos, que prefirieron el dinero a cambio del hijo que esperaban en esos momentos, así que por ser además de tan crueles, sus vidas se irán junto con el niño que nos dieron a cambio ¡Ya no hay paso atrás! ¡No hay más arrepentimiento!- todos se lanzaron contra los 3 que estaban acorralados en ese momento; pero algo sucedió... la mujer empujó a su marido y a su hijo que estaba en los brazos de él a un costado dentro del bosque:

-¡Vete! ¡Llévate a lo que más aprecio!- ya no tenía más fuerzas, veinte espadas habían atravesado su cuerpo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AINO*!!!!!!!!!!- gritó el hombre y luego al ver como las veinte espadas salían del inerte cuerpo de su amada mujer que cayó al piso con una sonrisa, reaccionó y con lágrimas en los ojos se perdió entre las sombras de los árboles del bosque, mientras pensaba- mi Jardín de amor... ya murió*.

-¿Papi? ¿Y mami?- decía el chico que yacía en las manos del hombre que se había cansado de correr y estaban caminando y siendo iluminados solo por la luz de la luna en forma creciente y unas cuantas pequeñas estrellas.

-¿Mamá? Hijo...- mientras lo miraba con ternura- mamá se fue a un lugar muchísimo mejor, sin sufrimientos, sin dolor.

-Y... ¿Volverá verdad?

-No- y desvió la mirada de los ojos grises de su único hijo que le recordaba tanto su reciente muerta amada.

__

-¿Por qué?- mientras sus ojos empezaron a brillar por los reflejos que provocaba la tenue luz de la luna sobres las lágrimas que empezaban a salir lentamente.

-Por que ella...- mientras pensaba en los que iba a decir si debía o no- porque ella... hijo... debemos evitar que millones de gente pase por estos sufrimientos tan crueles... me arrepiento mucho por eso limpiaremos el mundo.

__

-¿Con una escoba como mamá limpiaba de ves en cuando el jardín?

-No, hijo- mientras por primera ves una sonrisa se le iluminó en la cara del hombre- no, será de otra manera, en que todo quedará completamente limpio, todo pasado negro se borrarán de las generaciones futuras, todo... y es TODO- dijo decididamente.

Volviendo a la realidad...

-Nunca entendí esos momentos, pero bueno, la cosa ya pasó y nunca será igual... ni nunca regresará, tampoco retroceder y menos cambiar- suspiró y volvió a pensar en su pasado...

__

-En un callejón desierto una niña pequeña corría desesperada...

-¡No! ¡Ya no quiero estar en ese horrendo lugar sirviendo!- corría desesperada mientras lloraba no tenía más de 5 años, sus cabellos eran de un castaño casi dorados y unos ojos verdes como unas grandes esmeraldas, llevaba 2 cachitos bastantes juguetones.

-Ya te tengo pequeña mocosa, volverás y nunca te irás- un hombre la había agarrado cuando... un Shuriken (no se como se escribe pero bueno son utilería ninjas ¬¬ la saque le "Ninja Boy Rantaro") de 4 puntas, que lastimó su brazo e hizo que soltara a la niña que se marchó corriendo- ¡Ah! ¡Que fue eso!- no continuó más... había perdido, su vida se esfumó.

__

-Ven pequeña- un muchacho de unos 6 años se ofreció a ayudarla, ella estaba agachada y llorando de susto...

-¿Mmm...?- todavía lloraba un poco.

-No temas, ven conmigo, yo te cuidaré muy bien, confía en mi- y una cálida sonrisa corrió por el rostro del joven de ojos grises y en él, ella se reflejaba, cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

-Yo...

__

-Vamos... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Feei

-¿Y tus padres?- preguntó un hombre más mayor que el chico, mucho más.

-Yo... no tengo...

__

-Ah... lo siento, soy el padre de Chiaki, mi hijo, aprendemos a ser ninjas.

-Ah...- murmuró la pequeña.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó el padre.

__

-Tengo 5 años.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- ofreció el chico- papá ¿Puede?

__

-Mmm... creo que sí.

-¡¡Bien!! ¿Vienes?

-Bueno...- dijo tímidamente mientras que encontraba encantador a chico.

Volviéndo a la realidad:

-¡Joven!

-¿Eh?

-¡La señorita Feei!

-¿Qué paso?- mientras miraba confundido a una de las sirvientas del lugar jadeando.

-¡Se desmayó!

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!

*************

-¿Mmm...?- abría sus ojos lentamente y veía todo borroso, 2 siluetas, si solo 2- _¿Quiénes eran?_- pestañeó un poco y como en unos pocos segundos más empezó a ver mucho mejor- ¿Eh?

-¡Ya despertó!

-Ssshhh- indicó la enfermera mientras ella revisaba a la chica- creo que sus signos vitales están muchísimo mejor que hace unos días.

-Que alegría- exclamó un chico que le resultaba bastante familiar a la chica.

-Bien, su hermana pronto podrá darse de alta.

-_¿Hermana? ¡Esperen! ¿Desde cuando que tengo a un hermano?- _mientras esas preguntas se formulaban en su mente desordenadamente, ya que todavía no reaccionaba bastante bien, la enfermera se retiró.

-Hola ¿Estas bien?- preguntó el chico medio curioso.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En una clínica.

-¿Y que estoy haciendo aquí?

-¿Que no recuerdas?- preguntó el chico sorprendido- ¡Ah! Debe ser por la pérdida de sangre, ya recordarás a medida que te sientas mejor.

-Me siento mareada... yo... estaba... ¡Mi hombro! ¡Mis cosas! ¡Mi espada!

-Tranquila, tranquila, no te apresures que debes descansar, mira- le indicó a la chica que mirara a un lado de la habitación: había una pequeña cachorrita que dormía plácidamente junto a una espada y un bolso.

-¡Ah!- mientras sintió que su hombro estaba vendado.

-Bueno y ¿Cómo estas?

-Mejor, creo ¿Quien eres?

-¡Ah! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mikaita, Lee Mikaita, bueno y el tuyo es...

-¿El mío? ¿Quieres saber?- mientras miraba las sábanas, se había levantado y estaba sentada en la cama.

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Mi nombre es... Shizaku, Miyu Shizaku.

-¡Ah! ¿Sabes? ¿No te molestaría llamarte por ahora... Mikaita, Miyu Mikaita?- mientras miraba hacia abajo algo nervioso, y la cachorrita bostezaba.

-Has lo que quieras- mientras pensaba- _por eso era su hermana, no sabía como me llamaba y pues me puso su apellido y solo sabía mi nombre... aquella vez en... en Tokyo..._

-Gracias- mientras se levantaba y daba una reverencia- lo siento, no sabía que decir.

-Ya déjalo- justo en ese momento un collar se había caído al suelo- ¿Y eso?- preguntó con curiosidad le parecía familiar.

-Eh... ¿Esto?- mientras lo recogía y se lo pasaba a Miyu.

-Que bonito- miraba a unas letras que eran la: K & L entrelazadas por una cinta y era enteramente de oro, en ese momento recordó:

__

-Kenru...- fue casi un susurro de parte del joven.

-¿Sí? Dime- mientras miraba hacia delante.

-Este... este... yo... yo... yo quiero...- estaba todo rojo- yo quiero decirte... ¡Yo quiero decirte que tú me gus...! ¡Auch! ¡Por que me soltaste!- mientras que estaba tirado en el piso y trataba de sentarse y se rascaba la cabeza con un ojo cerrado.

-¡Mira que hermoso!

__

-¿Qué?- mientras se paraba.

-Esto ¿No te parece hermoso?

-¿Un collar? ¿Qué tiene eso de hermoso?

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Ese collar no, ese otro!- era un collar que tenía unas letras que eran entrelazadas con una cinta pero era entero de oro

-Chicos ¿Desean algo?- salió una señorita que a simple vista parecía muy simpática.

-Es que vi ese collar, es muy lindo.

__

-¡Ah! Ese collar, pues hay una leyenda acerca de ese collar, se dice que si regalas aquel collar a la mujer que más amas en la vida, junto a las iniciales de los nombres de cada uno, ella te será correspondida para siempre, se amarán mucho y serán felices para la eternidad, pero si se lo regalas a alguien que odias o detestas, la persona que recibirá el collar morirá...

__

Los dos palidecieron ante las últimas palabras de que muere.

-Pero solo es una leyenda, no se preocupen.

Pero los 2 ya habían desaparecido...

Volviendo a la realidad:

-¿Cómo sabes de la leyenda?- exclamó sorprendido Lee, Miyu lo había repetido inconscientemente...

-¿Ah?- respondió media distraída, recordaba como desearía que estuviera en su antigua época.

-Te pregunté que: ¿Cómo sabes de la leyenda?- se la repitió medio enojado por no ponerle atención, aunque se pareciera a su querida Kenru, por lo menos ella no era tan distraída como esta.

-No lo sé, lo supuse...- estaba más que distraída, estaba respondiendo cosas que no tenía sentido... 

-_¿Lo supuse? ¿Suponer una leyenda? Eso era cosa de magia...- _pensó Lee- ¿Sabes? No te comprendo.

-No es necesario que me comprendan, ni si quiera yo misma me comprendo... ¡Tengo muchas cosas en mi que no soporto! ¡Quiero que este inmenso vacío que siento desaparezca!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

-No puedo- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir mientras arrugaba las sábanas con las manos.

-Tengo algo que te alegrará, espera- se dirigió hacia un lugar de la habitación en que estaba su bolso y empezó lo que parecía estar buscando algo.

-¿Qué es?

-¡Mira!- y le mostró un kimono de color rosa, adornado con flores de cerezos y un borde azul marino- ¿Te gusta?

-Pero... te habrá costado... dinero.

-Vamos no te pongas triste, que verás que cuando salgas de esta clínica, te pondrás este kimono ¿Qué te parece? Me costó mucho escogerlo, como vi que tu otro kimono ya no servía, estaba en muy mal estado, te compre este- y se lo dejó en la cama para que ella lo examinara mejor.

-No me gusta el color.

-Pero...

-Pero igual me lo quedaré es muy bonito...- se sonrojó un poco y abrazó el kimono contra sí- está muy bonito.

-Gra... gracias- mientras tenía una manos detrás de la cabeza y reía con la cara media sonrojada.

-Me encantan los cerezos.

-_A Kenru también- _pensó Lee.

-Me fascina el azul- mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía la suave textura de la tela, contra su mejilla.

-_A Kenru también ¿Será coincidencia?-_ seguía pensando Lee mientras las palabras seguían saliendo del corazón de Miyu- _pero si Miyu es otra persona, en lo único en que se diferencian es en lo fría y en los distraída, Kenru no tiene nada de fría ni distraída... pero ¿Qué será lo que la distrae? Porque siempre parece estar muy pensativa de algo..._

-¡Guaf!

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡Kenru-chan!- mientras le hacía cariño a la pequeña cachorrita que había despertado.

-¿Kenru?- preguntó Miyu de pronto al distraerse por lo que acababa de decir Lee.

-Sí, ella se llama así y mi eterno amor tiene ese nombre, por eso la llamé así, espero con mucha esperanza encontrarla.

Miyu miró lo que todavía tenía en la mano...

-_¡Pues claro! "K" de "Kenru" y "L" de "Lee"- _entonces yo...

-Sí, eso era para ella en cuanto regresara de vacaciones y me confesara sus sentimientos... pero hasta ahora no ha regresado y he decidido ir a buscarla como tú me dijiste.

-Yo...

-Sí, tú.

-¡No! Yo... quiero decirte algo...- mientras apretaba fuertemente el collar en las manos- yo... ¡¡Realmente yo soy...!!- pero no terminó... entró la enfermera con el almuerzo...

A Lee le apareció una gota en la cabeza había sucedido lo mismo que hace un par de días:

__

Miyu estaba todavía acostada y estaba sudando y estaba bastante inquieta, apretaba fuertemente las sábanas... y murmuró:

-"Lee ¿Sabes? En realidad no me llamo Miyu, mi nombre real es: Ken..."

Volviendo a la realidad:

La enfermera le sonrió a la chica y apartó el kimono de la cama y le acomoda a Miyu su almohada y le puso la bandeja en sus piernas.

-_¿Habrá querido decir Kenru? No lo creo, pero no puedo admitir que me hubiera gustado escuchar que la última palabra fuera: "Kenru"...-_ pensaba Lee mientras comía lo suyo también.

-Ahora coman bien, especialmente usted señorita Mikaita, su herida tiene que sanar y necesita fuerza y alimentos- había dicho eso ya que Miyu no había tocado bocado mientras que Lee ya había comido bastante.

__

-No creo que sea Kenru, ella come mucho y Miyu no parece gustarle comer- pensaba Lee mientras comía y recordaba las escenas en que se encontraba su maestro y ella peleando por la comida... con eso apareció una gota sobre su cabeza.

La enfermera ya se había retirado.

Miyu empezó a comer lentamente y de muy pocas porciones como si no tuviera apetito y empezó a jugar con la comida mientras su mente nuevamente volaba hacia no sé dónde, mientras que Lee ya llevaba la mitad comiendo.

-¿No comes?- preguntó Lee mientras paraba y le daba un poco a Kenru-chan.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es... que yo... no tengo mucho apetito...

-Ya se te notaba, pero tienes que comer, necesitas fuerzas y eso lo obtienes de los alimentos, tu herida debe sanar.

-Sí, tienes razón, necesito hacer algo muy importante- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro que nadie oyó, había recordado lo que el ninja le había dicho:

__

-E...es... está... está en una parte cerca de una gran cascada y detrás de ella como a unos 5 kilómetros más allá está la fortaleza... dentro... dentro de un espeso bosque que lo rodea un río con una corriente muy fuerte...

-Me has dicho el sitio y como es, pero no el lugar, hay millones de cascadas, millones de 5 kms., millones de ríos con corrientes muy fuertes y ¡¡Millones de bosques muy espesos!! ¡¡DIME!! ¡¡VAMOS!!

-Se encuentra cerca de la ciudad famosa por las termas hacia el este, como a... a... 2 días mínimo, la... la... la ciudad se llama... 

-No es necesario que me digas, sé cual es ¿Es el más famoso de Japón verdad?

-S... ss... sí...

-Ya- Miyu lo soltó y él corrió pero apenas dio 4 pasos y fue igualmente asesinado por la espalda con un corte diagonal y ella salió corriendo con su hombro herido...

Volviendo a la realidad:

Dejó sus palillos y apartó la bandeja a un lado y luego la dejó sobre una pequeña mesita.

-Vaya, que bueno- sonrió Lee.

*************

Estaba en su habitación y sacaba una espada y la veía, mientras recordaba que había jurado siempre defenderse y atacar con cosas cortantes... su querida esposa murió siendo atravesada por veinte espadas, se vengaría así... sería para siempre.

*************

-Shizaku tu... ¿Estas viajando?- preguntó Lee.

-Sí- bajó su vista.

-Y... ¿Por qué lo haces?

-No sé si debería decirte...

-Entonces no lo hagas- aunque la curiosidad lo mataba por dentro la expresión de ella le impedía preguntar más.

-¿Tienes a tus familiares?- preguntó ella.

-No lo sé, hace unos meses que no sé de mi madre- respondió con un cierto tono de tristeza- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?- hubo un largo silencio, hasta que Lee decidió que no fue correcto preguntar aquello..

-No...- pero no terminó cuando Miyu empezó a hablar.

-No tengo familia desde hace mucho tiempo- sus ojos estaban sin brillo, sin expresión, nada, solo un gran vacío, pero continuó- los perdí hace... 7 años...

-¿7 años? Pero continúa.

-Bueno ellos murieron trágicamente y solo yo sobreviví...- ahora mirándolo a los ojos- ¡¡Esto es muy solitario y terrible!! ¡Nadie me acompaña! ¡Nadie me consuela! ¡Nadie me apoya!- desvió su vista- nací sin padres, mis amigos, tíos y mis tías fueron como mi familia... luego los perdí a todos, pero...- miró nuevamente a los ojos de Lee- ¡¡Yo no pedía más!! ¿Qué hice para merecer que me arrebataran a mi familia? ¡Todo lo que tenía era suficiente para mí! ¡No quería más ni quería menos!- de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba asustando a Lee- Lo siento, yo no quise...

-No te preocupes, comprendo... eso creo.

-¡¡No!! ¡Nadie me puede comprender! Nadie lo puede entender...- y hundió su cara entre las rodillas y murmuró cosas inentendibles para otros, pero entendibles para ella- Empecé a matar, quería mejorar mi técnica para luchar contra ellos, me empezó a gustar, luego vino él y me dio un momento de paz, luego me provocaron, ahora no puedo matar porque estoy herida y si hago mucho esfuerzo la maldita herida se me abre... ¡Odio esta vida! Me pregunto... ¿Cómo sería mi vida ahora si estuvieran mis padres? ¿Si ahora estuviera en Tokyo viviendo?- las imágenes de su padre y su madre venían y se iban luego la de su maestro Yahiko y así seguían sucesivamente...- a mis padres solo los conocí en fotos e historias... historias en que estuvieron en varios peligros... nunca entendí perfectamente el "Amakakeru Ryo No Hirameki" ¡¿En qué diablos consiste?! No lo comprendo...- su cabeza estaba en un completo desorden, entre confusiones, recuerdos, sufrimientos, sueños que nunca se cumplirían, desesperaciones, venganzas y mucho más, ya no podía más, no lo podía tener todo... su mente en cualquier momento explotaría...

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Déjame!

-Pero no puedo... ¿Por qué no te duermes y descansas un momento?- sugirió Lee con una amable sonrisa.

Miyu volteó y dejó ver su mirada fría, sin vida y al ver la mirada dulce, llena de ternura y bondad, sintió envidia de no sentirse así.

-Soy una desdichada que no tiene vida, mi alma ya murió hace tiempo ¡Ya estoy muerta! Entiéndelo y ¡Déjame!- y empujó a Lee.

Pero Lee ya no soportaba más y decidió hacer algo.

-¡Escúchame!- la tiró e hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos y este le dio una cachetada para que reaccionara.

-Yo...- y las lágrimas empezaron a correr- yo... lo siento mucho- y lo abrazó- me siento muy sola, nadie me apoya, me siento confundida.

-Lo que más debes estar sintiendo es vacío y deseo... vacío por faltar apoyos y cariños y lo más importante amor... y el deseo es que te ilusionas imaginando cosas que nunca ocurrirán y los deseos negativos que tienes de arreglar las cosas de la manera más simple, además de dolorosa y triste.

-No quiero abandonar todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora... nunca lo haré, ya lo prometí una ves y no fallaré.

-No sé lo que hayas prometido pero ten mi apoyo...

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: ¡¡No lo hagas Lee!! ¡¡No apoyes a Miyu!! Buuuhhh ya lo hizo... (suspiro) Bueno les cuento que este capítulo si que estuvo "peluo" (¬¬ una expresión chilena referente a lo "difícil") miren lo escribí ayer (martes 14 de mayo del 2002) en la tarde con lluvia y pues... a que no adivinan... yo llevaba: ¡¡6 hojas escrita!! Pa' más remate letra 12... hubo un "fantástico" corte de luz por unos segundos ¡Mas encima! Y se perdió ¡¡TODO!! Uuuyyyy que me enojé taaaaanto que me salían humos por la oreja... o ¬¬******* pues bueno olvidemos eso porque: -^o^- en esta segunda ves lo escribí muchísimo más mejor y más bien redactado, con una nueva idea jejeje... Bueno pobre Feei ¿Qué tendrá? ¬¬ ¿¿Y el genio del padre del Chiaki?? Y... y... T~T ¡¡El triste pasado de Chiaki!! Buaaaaaaaaaahh o buuuhhhh ¿Qué Miyu no tenía corazón? Y por allí mencionó que todas esa frases salían de allí... *-* jejejeje ya sabemos por fin donde está o donde se encuentra la fortaleza (¬¬ ¿fortaleza? No importa igual jiji ^^Û) del "Filo del Dragón" y están algunas respuestas del porqué de todos ellos matan así y porque matan po' ¬¬ bueno casi todos eso creo, a lo mejor por allí todavía me faltan algunas cosas jeje algunas preguntas que responder... ok:

Un pequeño vocabulario:

***_Aino_**: Jardín de amor

Una pequeña explicación:

***_Mi Jardín de amor... ya murió_**: digo eso porque supuestamente matan a su esposa que se llama "Aino" y que eso por allí en una de esas casualidades de la vida encontré en Internet que significaba: "jardín de amor" (¬¬ eso creo y espero que lo hayan puesto bien en la pagina en donde lo encontré).

¡¡Ya!! Lo típico de siempre y ¡Ojalá que me manden! Please todos a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com

****

Avances del capítulo 9: _"Quien sabe que pasará"_

Feei se desmayó y tratan de ayudarla, está muy enferma, recuerdos de su infancia se vienen a conocer. Momentos duros para Miyu y por fin se recupera completamente ¿Lee que hará? ¿Seguirá buscando a Kenru? ^.~* pues lo verán en el próx. cap. Conoceremos como y porqué Miyu mató en ese momento a Hiko Seijuurou (¬¬* ese que llama al lindísimo Kenshin: "Estúpido pupilo").


	9. "Quien sabe que pasará"

****

(Prende los parlantes por favor)

__

Deseo

Capítulo 9: "Quien sabe que pasará"

__

El día se veía hermoso pero... había 4 personas que le daba un mal aspecto.

-¿Seguro que la cuidará bien?- una mujer de aspecto miserable, su cabello suelto y revuelto, además de sucio, sus ropas eran simples trapos unidos entre sí con ciertas formas para usarla como ropa.

-Por favor, dele lo que nosotros no podemos- esta vez hablaba un hombre que estaba al lado de aquella mujer con el mismo aspecto miserable.

-Mamá, papá...- pronunciaba una niña de apenas unos 2 años.

-Por favor cuídate- y la niña era arrancada de los brazos de aquella madre que no podía mantenerla.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- gritaba mientras trataba como podía de sujetarse a su madre destrozada por su cruel decisión, pero no podía mantenerla... no tenían ni dinero para un cuarto de pan.

-Gracias- decía el señor lamentándose por su situación y arrugaba el dinero que recibió a cambio de su hija.

__

-¡Mamá! ¡¡MAMÁ!!- pero ya se la habían llevado.

Aquellas dos personas salieron de aquel callejón oscuro y miraron por última vez a su preciado tesoro que no podían mantener, perderse entre la multitud.

**Tiempo después**

__

-¡Mocosa! ¡Date prisa!- gritaban desde algún lugar.

-Ya voy...- apenas podía hablar llevaba una pila de platos incluso más alto que su propio cuerpo.

Entró a la cocina y allí tropezó sin querer con algo, haciendo romper todos los platos.

-¡Mocosa ya es la cuarta vez en la semana!- gritó un hombre que vigilaba a todas las muchachas de lugar, algunas cortaban, lavaban, cocinaban, etc.

-Lo... lo... siento- mientras trataba de recoger los platos que había roto con sumo cuidado ya tenía tres dedos vendados, de pronto un fuerte golpe azotó contra su pequeño cuerpo, pero no gritó.

__

-¡A ver si con esto aprendes de una ves por todas, mocosa inútil!- y el hombre le azotó otro latigazo.

Las mujeres de allí aparentaban no ver nada y trataban de seguir como si nada ocurriera concentrándose en su trabajo, aunque en el fondo no podían y sufrían ver esa escena.

-Aaaggg- gritaba, pero despacio, aunque no podía aguantarse las lágrimas que salían incontrolablemente de sus ojos como dos grandes perlas.

__

-¡Vamos! ¡Grita! ¡Llora!- gritaba el hombre entre risas y viendo como sufría la niña.

__

La pequeña sabía que si lo hacía el hombre pararía, pero quería ser fuerte, no quería ser débil, no lloraría por algo tan insignificante.

-¡Ya esta bien!- decía el hombre mientras paraba los golpes- si te mato aquí será peor para nosotros, nos falta gente ¡¡Qué esperas, levántate y sigue trabajando!!

La chica se paró con un poco de dificultad y se marchó para buscar algo con qué limpiar el desorden.

*************

Ya de noche todas se marchaban a dormir, ella compartía la habitación con alguien más.

-¿Nuevamente te pegaron?- preguntó una cariñosa mujer.

-Quisiera estar en tu sección, en la de ordenar las habitaciones y no en la cocina- decía entre pequeños llantos.

-Veamos que tienes- y la mujer de una forma bastante delicada ayudó a la pequeña de 5 años a desvestirse y limpiarle las heridas.

__

En su cuerpo ya había varias vendas por las veces anteriores.

-Creo que esta ves te fue peor- decía la muchacha en voz baja.

-Me duele...- decía la niña mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y la otra le ayudaba a limpiarlas y cambiarle las otras vendas de las heridas.

-Claro, son latigazos y tú eres pequeña- decía la chica ya empezando a ponerle nuevas vendas.

-Sí...- susurró- me pregunto... ¿Por qué estaré aquí?

__

-No lo sé pequeña- mientras ya la estaba vistiendo.

-Gracias- mientras la pequeña se daba vuelta y mostraba sus hermosos ojos verdes medio rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas- mejor durmamos, que si despertamos tarde, quedaremos sin desayuno.

Las dos se acostaron juntas de una misma cama y la mujer apagó la vela. Era una habitación pobre, pequeña y vieja, pero eran suficientes para ellas.

*************

-Necesitamos agua fría- decía una mujer- tiene mucha fiebre.

Una chica estaba recostaba en una cama, sus mejillas estaban coloradas por la temperatura, respiraba con algo de dificultad.

-Vamos lucha y que esa fiebre te baje- decía un chico tomándole la mano.

*************

__

-Para la habitación 13- decía una muchacha mientras le pasaba una bandeja a una niña.

-Claro- y le sonrió y se la llevó a la habitación 13.

-Pobrecita y pensar que sufre tanto igual conserva esa dulce sonrisa- murmuraba la mujer que le había pasado la bandeja a la pequeña, que acababa de marcharse hacia la habitación 13.

Abrió la puerta y metió la bandeja, luego de un "Gracias" se marchó, cerrando la puerta.

-Bien ahora de nuevo a la cocina- y partió hacia allá.

Caminaba despacio hacia el lugar donde debía ir pero de pronto sintió un mareo... las cosas daban vuelta a su alrededor, empezó a toser como nunca.

-¡Pequeña!- gritó una mujer que venía saliendo de una habitación cercana al escuchar esos ruidos- ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

-No... se... preo... cupe...- y empezó nuevamente a toser, le faltaba un poco el aire- señora... no se preocupe... estoy... estoy bien...- y se levantó y siguió caminando mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro con la tos.

-Pero...- decía la mujer, mientras que su vista se fijó en el piso- sangre...- susurró- esa niña está vomitando sangre...- luego corrió hacia donde se había marchado la pequeña pero ya no estaba.

Los días pasaron y la mujer nunca más volvió a ver a la pequeña. Pero días antes...

-Me quiero ir de aquí...- susurraba, mientras esperaba a su amiga de habitación a que llegara- mañana me voy...

La puerta se abrió.

-Uuuff... por fin- era una chica delgada, de unos 17 años y sus cabellos era castaños oscuros con ojos de igual color, se acercó a su amiga- ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí- y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

-Que bueno- se desvistió y se acostó- ven vamos a dormir.

-Claro- y ella misma también se acostó- Odio este lugar, me voy definitivamente, perdóname Sao- Y luego se quedó profundamente dormida por el cansancio de todo el día.

*************

-Ya se le está bajando un poco- decía la misma mujer de hace un rato.

-Por favor Feei- pero ella seguía respirando con dificultad.

-Necesitamos que salga de aquí, joven Chiaki debería irse a descansar, no durmió en toda la noche.

-No, quiero quedarme aquí- decía mirando a la mujer que atendía a Feei.

-Señor Chiaki...- suplicaba la mujer- por favor, cuando ella despierte o cualquier otra cosa, le avisaremos de inmediato.

-Esta bien...- aunque igual no muy convencido se marchó, no olvidando mirar por última vez a Feei.

*************

__

Se oía unos pasos y el aliento rápido de alguien correr hace ya un rato.

-Debo escapar- pensaba.

-¡Mocosa! ¡Maldita sanguijuela! ¡Si no vuelves, recibirás un peor castigo si te atrapamos!- un hombre buscaba a la niña que había corrido hacia un callejón oscuro- ¡Ya te vi!

-Por favor que no, por favor que no- suplicaba y salió nuevamente corriendo- ¡No! ¡Ya no quiero estar en ese horrendo lugar sirviendo!- corría desesperada mientras lloraba, sus cabellos eran de un castaño casi dorados y unos ojos verdes como unas grandes esmeraldas, llevaba 2 cachitos bastantes juguetones, pero el hombre la alcanzó.

__

-Ya te tengo pequeña mocosa, volverás y nunca te irás- un hombre la había agarrado cuando... un Shuriken (no se como se escribe pero bueno son utilería ninjas ¬¬ la saque le "Ninja Boy Rantaro") de 4 puntas, que lastimó su brazo e hizo que soltara a la niña que se marchó corriendo- ¡Ah! ¡Que fue eso!- no continuó más... había perdido, su vida se esfumó.

-Ven pequeña- un muchacho de unos 6 años se ofreció a ayudarla, ella estaba agachada y llorando de susto...

-¿Mmm...?- todavía lloraba un poco.

-No temas, ven conmigo, yo te cuidaré muy bien, confía en mi- y una cálida sonrisa corrió por el rostro del joven de ojos grises y en él ella se reflejaba, cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

-Yo...

-Vamos... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Feei

-¿Y tus padres?- preguntó un hombre más mayor que el chico, mucho más.

-Yo... no tengo...

-Ah... lo siento, soy el padre de Chiaki, mi hijo, aprendemos a ser ninjas.

-Ah- murmuró ella.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó el padre.

-Tengo 5 años.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- ofreció el chico- papá ¿Puede?

-Mmm... creo que sí.

-¡¡Bien!! ¿Vienes?

-Bueno...- dijo tímidamente mientras que encontraba encantador a chico.

*************

-¡Comenzó a despertar!- gritaba una mujer, mientras veía unos ojos de color verdes abrirse lentamente y pestañear por la luz- ¡Llamen al joven!

-¡Ya voy!- decía otra muchacha que salió corriendo.

-Feei... que gusto me da- mientras la miraba.

-Feei...- repetía su nombre.

-¿Qué te ocurre pequeña?- preguntó la mujer.

-Nada, mi cabeza ¡Ay!- sentía que se le iba a explotar, sus mejillas estaban todavía tibias por la fiebre que había tenido.

-Mira, será mejor que descanses, te desmayaste.

-¿Hace cuanto?- preguntó, la última ves que le pasó eso fue hace mucho tiempo y estuvo dos días inconsciente siendo atendida por su amiga, Sao.

-Un día y medio- le contestó un joven de ojos grises.

-Joven Chiaki- y se levantó.

-No feei, no te levantes todavía- decía él mientras la acostaba nuevamente.

-Pero...

-Descansa- y le ofrece esa sonrisa.

*************

-Gracias- dijo el chico.

-¡Guaf!- ladró su mascota al lado de él.

-No hay de que- contestó una señorita.

Los 2 se marcharon.

-Miyu ¿Qué harás?- preguntó el chico.

-Me iré- contestó sin ánimos y fríamente- iré y cumpliré mi misión.

-¿De que misión hablas?- preguntó- ¿Acaso trabajas para algún tipo de no sé que?

-No- contestó cortante- Adiós- y desapareció, dejando a Lee tanto como a Kenru-chan sorprendidos.

-De... de... debe ser... debe ser una bruja...- dijo Lee con una gota en la cabeza, mientras la perrita asentía con la cabeza- bueno nosotros continuemos nuestro camino.

*************

Se había adentrado en un bosque, pensaba tomar la ruta más corta y llegar hasta la base de su enemigo, de su venganza, corría con su velocidad.

-Y veremos quien gana...- mientras unos recuerdos repentinos vinieron a su mente:

__

-Bien ahora esto es lo último que te enseñaré y después de eso me tendrás que derrotar... es el **"Principio Secreto" **el **"Amakakeru Ryo No Hirameki"**

-Bien... ¿Y que significa eso?

-Descúbrelo tu sola.

__

-...-

Pero en eso Seijuurou empezó a atacarla.

Ella seguía pensando...

Pasó un buen rato, pararon unos momentos, los dos respiraban con dificultad, una que otras ropas rasgadas (eran espadas sin filo). 

__

Ella seguía pensando pero no supo porque en ese momento le vinieron de golpe esos recuerdos que tanto anheló olvidar, cada imagen, cada momento, cada pensamiento, cada sentimiento, todo, TODO empezó a aparecer nuevamente, su alrededor desapareció y se encontró flotando en el lugar de donde empezó todo, donde empezó todo hace 5 años, el dolor, las muertes... todo, luego empezó a derramar lágrimas, se había prometido con el tiempo de no llorar jamás ¡JAMÁS! Pero no lo podía evitar, las lágrimas salían sin control, por un momento todas sus ideas de venganza desaparecieron, fue cuando supo el significado el **"Principio Secreto, el Amakakeru Ryo No Hirameki" **"consistía en vivir, vivir con todo su empeño no tener rencores, odio, venganza pero no podía evitar tenerlos, ¡No! Era importante para ella, no lo dejará ¡No dejará su venganza!

__

Se levantó sin conciencia y clavó de punta la espada, era una espada sin filo pero si podía matar a alguien si se usaba la punta y clavarla con fuerzas.

Abrió los ojos con terror...

-¡¡Dios mío!! ¡Que he hecho!- derramó unas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron en cima del Seijuurou.

-Ya me doy cuenta, estuve entrenando a un demonio, con razón cada día me parecías peor con el paso de los años... al principio me parecías linda, ya que me recordabas a mí... hermana pequeña de hace mucho, mucho tiempo, ella murió de una enfermedad incurable... en ese tiempo la medicina no era muy avanzada.

-¡Perdóneme! No era mi intención yo... yo...

-No te culpo, sé que no eras tú, esa la que me lastimó, no te culpo...

-¡¡NO!!- Miyu tenía el cuerpo impregnado de sangre- soy... soy... ¡soy una vil, cruel, asesina! ¡¿Cómo?! No puede ser ¡Despierte!

-_¿Por qué lo asesiné?-_ sacudió rápidamente su cabeza- ¡En que rayos estoy pensando!- había parado unos momentos para caminar en medio del bosque- ¡Él me obligó! **"Principio Secreto, el Amakakeru Ryo No Hirameki"**... baaahhh, de que me sirve.

****

-Fuiste una mala chica- susurró una voz.

Se puso en guardia, con al mano cerca de su espada para sacarla en cualquier momento.

-¡Lo mataste sin razón alguna!- nuevamente esa extraña voz.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Sí tenía una razón!- gritaba Miyu- ¡Muéstrate!

Entre las ramas de los árboles apareció una mujer y saltó hacia abajo y se puso a cierta distancia de Miyu.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó fríamente Miyu.

-No tuviste razón alguna para matar a Seijuurou- decía la mujer, dueña de aquella vos, estaba cubierta por unas sombras.

-¡Sí la tuve!- estaba provocandola demasiado, pero conservaría su serenidad.

-¿Quieres que te diga la razón?- preguntó la chica misteriosa mostrando al fin su rostro, tenía el cabello y los ojos azules, su vestimenta era extraña, llevaba una trenza bastante larga.

Miyu no respondió.

-Tus rencores y odio te convirtieron en ¡Asesina!- dijo.

-¡Mientes! ¡¿Quién diablos eres para decirme esas cosas?!- estaba más que furiosa y ya empezaba a querer eliminar a esa maldita chica.

-Te estuve investigando desde que hubo asesinatos inexplicables en Kyoto- respondió con calma.

-Y- dijo fríamente mientras bajaba la guardia, la mirada de la otra chica no mostraban deseos de nada.

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: Ok, Ok, Ok... ahórrense los sermones, sé que me tardé bastante considerando el cuándo terminé el cap. 8 Bueno... pues... creo que este cap. quedó algo raro ¿No? y corto... (¬¬* eso me enfurece... corto... no le vean lo superficial, me enojo porque... no tengo ¡¡Ideas!! ggggrrrrrr) Bueno saluditos a Crystal mi gran amiga, adoro sus fics, a Maika Yugi que se empeña mucho en pedirme que escriba fics de KKJ (suspiro) Ya te haré uno bien lindo ^^ ok no tengo nada que comentar ya ¬¬ eso creo ^^Û porque siempre se me ocurren a último momento... ¡Ven! Ya tengo algo que comentar: ¡Que crueles son los padres de Feei! U.U pero... tenían que hacerlo... no tenían con que mantenerla... aunque igual sufrió estando en ese horrible lugar... Bueno, prometo: **"Intentar" **que el próximo capítulo sea mucho más emocionante. Comentarios, felicitaciones, a mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com o dejen review, en caso de que esto esté en "fanfiction.net" ¡Ah! Y también muchas gracias por los que dejaron ^^.

****

Avances del capítulo 10: _"Buscando razones"_

¿Quién era la misteriosa mujer? Se dará a conocer alguna idea aquí, pero solo la idea, lo demás será fácil de suponer ^^Û ¿Será el último capítulo? ¡¡NOOOO!! ¬¬ pero si creo que será el penúltimo... ¿Qué onda con la familia Nomoyama? Ya lo veremos ¿Y Lee? UoU no lo sé... allí veo... Ok creo que eso será suficiente ¿No? Bye.


	10. "Buscando razones"

****

(Prende los parlantes por favor)

__

Deseo

Capítulo 10: "Buscando razones"

Comenzaba a anochecer... así que las dos mujeres decidieron pasarla en una cueva cercana, nadie de las dos había pronunciado palabra alguna al entrar allí, la chica misteriosa se fijó en lo inexpresivo que eran los ojos y el rostro de Miyu, así que decidió comenzar con la conversación que había planeado para hacerla entrar en razón, que no era una "asesina":

-Tu nombre es Miyu Shizaku ¿Verdad?- preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que continuó- ¿Por qué no vuelves a pensarlo y dejas esa tonta venganza?- preguntó, pero ella no respondió nuevamente, así que siguió- estamos en una nueva época...- se escucharon unos aullidos de lobos...

-Hoy hay luna llena- susurró despacio Miyu y levantó la vista hacia fuera y entre los árboles del bosque se vio una esfera, brillante y majestuosa.

-Es bellísima- dijo la chica también viendo aquella luna- te tengo algo que enseñar...

-Tu nombre es...- se detuvo unos momentos, por su mente cruzó una idea- Misao...

-Ya lo sabías ¿Verdad?- se levanta y se dirige afuera, luego de un rato regresa- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-Desde que nos dirigimos a esta cueva- respondió Miyu y se puso de pie.

-Mira... observa quién es...- era un señor de unos 39 a 40 años.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó.

-¿Es ella?- preguntó el señor y se le acercó, de pronto se detiene antes de llegar a donde Miyu y golpea una roca- ¡No merezco verla!- se gritó a sí mismo.

-Vamos Sanosuke...- animó Misao.

-_Sanosuke...-_ pensó Miyu- _Mi maldito padre, aquel viejo que me dijo sobre enfermarme en Tokyo..._

-No lo merezco.

-¡No lo mereces!- y Miyu también golpeó una roca con la misma técnica que había usado Sanosuke momentos antes, dejando impactados a ambos- ¿Cómo se llama esta técnica? Es muy fácil emplearla y aprenderla.

-Fu- Futae... Futae Nokiwami- tartamudeó Sanosuke.

-Gracias- agradeció Miyu, mientras se acercaba y sacaba su espada- al menos sabes que no mereces verme...- la punta de aquella espada estaba en el cuello de Sano.

-No, no lo merezco, tampoco tuve el valor de pedir alguna disculpa y hacerme cargo de ti, mátame...

-No- contestó ella guardando la espada- solo... mereces...

-Has cambiado tanto... Kenru... ¿Que intentabas hacer...?- pero en ese momento sintió que su sangre se helaba.

-Kenru... ella... murió ¡¿Qué no entienden?! ¡Esa inútil murió al caer de aquel barranco!- gritó, sus ojos habían cambiado, ella se acercaba cada ves más a Misao, pero antes de una manera inédita Sanosuke yacía en el piso... en un charco de sangre. 

Misao estaba paralizada, nunca había visto a Kenru así, ella tenía una imagen muy diferente de ella, creía que era tierna, alegre... pero había cambiado mucho, demasiado, para ser sincera. Miyu se acercaba lentamente, e iba sacando su espada... nuevamente ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO PENSABA MATARLA?! ¡¿A su propia tía?! ¡Después de haberlo matado a él!

-¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGG!!- un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo aquel bosque oscuro y espeso, haciendo que las aves que habitaban en él, volaran despavoridamente.

Misao vio con horror, no podía mover sus extremidades, Miyu le había cortado los tendones, su sangre se desparramaba por la tierra iluminada solo por aquella fogata, mientras su luz al caer sobre el rostro de Miyu se veía como si fuera el de un propio demonio, no parecía de este mundo.

-Kenru... que... has hecho...- su rostro estaba lleno de terror, sintió como ella rompía una parte de su ropa y se lo amarraba en su boca para que no pudiera hablar, ni gritar más.

-Lo siento tía, no quisiera ser yo quién se apodere de tu vida y enviarlo al más allá, como lo hice con mi estúpido padre- dijo en voz baja- pero no puedo perdonar que hayas mencionado aquel nombre tan horrendo... que siempre he querido olvidar- mientras un dedo empujaba la cabeza de su tía y decía- ahora que no te puedes mover y eso te queda muy claro, espero que también te quede tan claro que ¡¡KENRU!!- gritó aquella palabra asustando a Misao- ... aquella palabra: "Ya NO existe" ¿Quedó claro?- Misao solo atinó a mover la cabeza con una afirmación de "sí"- Que descanses tía...- y se marchó, sin antes mostrarle un sonrisa a su tía, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad o alegría más bien de... no sabía como describirlo exactamente.

Misao no podía estar más tranquila, al menos sabía que no iba morir, de seguro los Onniwabanshu la rescatarían, pero de pronto una horrorosa idea cruzó por su mente, que desgraciadamente resultó ser la misma que Miyu se había ingeniado:

-_Lobos- _pensó, luego de eso se escucharon unos gruñidos a la entrada de la cueva...- _no, no, no ¡No! ¡¡NOOOOOOO!!- _sólo podía gritar en su mente...

Y así los lobos se le acercaron y... lo demás, es lógico... junto con el otro cadáver.

*************

-¿Realmente te sientes mejor?- preguntó la mujer que siempre estaba allí para cuidarla.

-Sí y quisiera pronto ya trabajar- contestó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices...- contestó la señora.

-¡Claro! ¡Mírame!- y de pronto empezó a toser.

-Mira Feei... creo que todavía no estás del todo bien- y la recostó nuevamente en la cama.

-Pero...- y se miró la palma de la mano, al menos no había nada, eso la alivió.

-Tú herida de la mano ya se mejoró ¿Verdad?- recordando que cuando la llevaron tenía una herida, que lo más seguro fue producida por la loza quebrada.

-_Al menos creen que es por el corte que me hice...- _ pensaba Feei mientras asentía con al cabeza.

Se oyó el golpeo de la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- anunció la señora.

Y entró un chico bastante apuesto.

-¡Chiaki! Perdón... ¡Joven Chiaki!- Feei se había equivocado, haciendo que aquella señora sospechara algo...

-¡Feei! Veo que te sientes mucho mejor- mientras observaba sus mejillas con un tono rosa...- ¿Tienes fiebre de nuevo?- ahora si que Feei estaba roja- ¡Oh no! 

-No, no, estoy bien joven- se apresuró a decir.

-Saldré un momento- dijo aquella señora antes que Feei pudiera objetar algo.

-¿Segura?- Chiaki le preguntó a Feei tomándole las manos.

-S- sí...- contestó.

-Sabes que te quiero, te quiero como a una hermana...

-_Te quiero como una hermana, te quiero como una hermana...- _esa palabra resonó en el fondo de sus pensamientos y la destrozó.

-Por eso no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar- y le mostró una de sus sonrisas.

Feei soltó sus manos de las suyas y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Chiaki.

-Me siento un poco mal ¿Puedes salir?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Cla- Claro- y salió del lugar- _¿Habré dicho o hecho algo malo?- _pensó ya afuera y luego se marchó, tenía muchos asuntos que hacer hoy, unos ninjas a 10 km. de distancia anunciaron una intrusa...- posiblemente sea Miyu... Shizaku- y su corazón dio un vuelco.

*************

-_Ya pronto saborearán lo que les voy a dar... "Filos del Dragón" ¡Ja!- _pensó Miyu mientras corría.

-¡Deténte! ¡Hasta aquí llegaste!- le gritó uno de los ninjas, con un ejército tras de él.

Miyu, esbozó una tenue sonrisa en sus labios rosa pálido, luego levantó su rostro y gritó con sus ojos ámbares fijos en el ejército que provocó un leve escalofrío:

-¡La verdadera venganza comienza aquí!- y así se empezaron a oír choque entre los filos de espadas, cuchillos y una serie de armas más con filo, además de algunas que otras chispas provocadas por los raspes entre ambos metales. Las aves volaban de los árboles llenos de pavor por la pelea que se había armado, más algunos gritos de desesperación.

*************

Feei lloraba en silencio, pero sintió de alguna manera que afuera había un pequeño alboroto. Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó a ver, corrió un poco la cortina y miró afuera.

-¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué todos toman posiciones de ataque? Será porque...- y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, tomó su ropa y se vistió rápidamente, sin importarle su condición física, luego solo se pudo oír el golpe de la puerta cerrarse.

-¡Joven Chiaki!- luego de correr por varios pasillos lo encontró con unos papeles caminando hacia donde su padre siempre estaba.

-¡Pero Feei! ¿No que te sentías mal?- dijo este sorprendido, dejando caer todos los papeles al suelo y sosteniéndola de los hombros.

-¡Dime la verdad! ¡Miyu se acerca!- dijo casi llorando.

-S- sí...- fue lo que respondió.

-¡Joven! ¡No quiero que le pase nada!- y lo abrazó.

-No pasará nada- trató de tranquilizarla.

-¿Me lo promete?- y fijó su vista en las de él.

-Sí- su voz parecía segura, cosa que realmente dejó a Feei más tranquila, aunque en el muy fondo de ella sabía que esa sería una promesa que podría tener dos finales... la cumplida y la que no lograría cumplirse.

*************

-¿Que estará haciendo Kenru ahora?- preguntó en voz alta y Kenru-chan saltó encima de él con una flor en el hocico, el chico sonrió- lo siento, me refería a otra Kenru- y la cachorrita se entristeció- vamos...- trató de animarla- yo también te quiero a ti ¿Bien?

-¡Guaf!- y luego salió corriendo nuevamente y se adentró en el pequeño riachuelo.

-¿Habrá ya encontrado su blanco de venganza?- se preguntaba nuevamente en voz alta, refiriéndose a Miyu- me pareció bastante simpática, se parece mucho a Kenru...

-¡Guaf!- y nuevamente saltó encima de él y se escuchó un rugido bastante extraño.

-Jeje...- y una gota apreció en su cabeza- ¿Tienes hambre verdad?

-Guaf...- parecía deprimido.

-¡Bien! Vamos a comer y luego seguiremos viajando ¿Trato hecho?

-¡Guaf!- y así los dos se marcharon.

*************

Ya la mayor parte de aquel ejército, inútil según opinión de Miyu, yacían muertos en el piso y hasta otros colgando de los árboles con alguna espada incrustada en su pecho que lo mantenía allí. Era simplemente una visión que dejaba a uno atónito, era horrenda, más el ambiente lleno de masacres y sangre por doquier.

-Me darán el paso o seguirán luchando con resultados en vano- parecía más un desafío que una pregunta.

-¡Nunca abandonaremos a nuestro jefe!- gritó uno de ellos.

-Mmm...- Miyu negó con la cabeza, más parecía compasión, pero era solo una burla- ustedes escogieron su futuro... ¡No yo! ¡Y esa fue la muerte!- y se lanzó contra ellos, mientras seguía hablando- les di la oportunidad, la rechazaron y ahora cumplirán su condena, me vengaré, mataré a uno por uno, como lo hicieron con mi familia ¡AAAAHHH!- y gritó, luego todos estaban en el piso, todo, absolutamente todos los de allí... muertos.

*************

-¡¡El primer grupo fue vencido!!- se oyó por la fortaleza, iban comunicándose para estar preparados.

-Joven Chiaki...- murmuró Feei en aquella habitación sentada junto a sus dos jefes pensativos con los ojos cerrados.

-Tranquila Feei, el momento llegará y ella decidirá...- susurró Chiaki como respuesta. 

Su padre sonrió por dentro, Feei para él también era como una hija, la vio crecer, llorar, sonreír, jugar y ayudar a su hijo único.

-Feei, tranquila- dijo el padre de Chiaki quien sorprendió a los dos- ahora me doy cuenta- sus ojos se abrieron y una mirada melancólica con... ¿Arrepentimiento? en ella...- la mueva hitoriki está haciendo lo mismo que yo... ahora puedo sentir un leve sentimiento que experimentan mis víctimas antes de morir...

-¡Calla padre!- Chiaki se levantó furioso, cosa que era extraño en él, hasta sorprendió al señor Nomoyama- ¡No vamos a morir ni menos ahora!

-Hijo... perdóname...- y luego la tensión se marchó cuando Chiaki se fue.

-¡Joven!- Feei iba a seguirlo cuando el señor la detuvo.

-Por favor, pase lo que pase... tú para mí eres como una segunda hija que no tuve la oportunidad de tener, cuida a Chiaki y protégelo, él y tú son mi orgullo único.

A Feei se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó a su nuevo padre.

-Pa- p...

-Vamos dilo- le animó él, con una leve sonrisa.

-Papá...

-Gracias... ya ahora vamos a ingeniar un plan.

-Sí- y los dos salieron.

**Así pasaron las horas**

-¡¡Miyu derrotó al noveno grupo!!- anunciaron.

-Ya falta el último grupo para que llegue aquí- susurró el señor Nomoyama- es muy fuerte, pero con eso supongo, según mis cálculos, ella ya estará agotada, al menos la mitad de su energía.

-Sí- asintió Chiaki.

*************

-Vaya, no me imaginé que fueran tan inteligentes... agotarme con 10 grupos de 50 peleadores- susurró viendo la inmensa puerta desde cierta distancia.

*************

-¡¡El décimo y último grupo al fin fue derrotado!!- gritó el anunciador.

-Es la hora...- hubo un largo y tenso silencio, pero no ocurrió nada por varios minutos, cosa que relajaron a algunos y a algunos no, por la experiencia ya dada.

-¡Nadie baje la guardia, puede atacar en cualquier momento!- gritó uno.

Los minutos pasaron, pero nada, ya habían algunos murmullos, especialmente en los principiantes:

-Se debe de haber resignado- murmuraba uno.

-No, yo pienso que el último se mató mutuamente con ella al mismo tiempo...

-No eso no es verdad, se escapó porque tenía miedo de mí jaja...

-Sí, sí, mira que te la creemos- murmuró otro.

De pronto sintieron un sonido extraño detrás de unos arbustos, así que los cuatros se acercaron llenos de la curiosidad, pero descubrieron lo que menos deseaban, su muerte, fue silenciosa, rápida y tranquila, luego fueron arrastrado hasta atrás de los arbustos y de allí salió una chica de cabellos castaños, con mechones anaranjados, esta vez no venía con su típico peinado, esta vez venía con una larga trenza que le llegaban hasta la cintura de larga, vestía con un traje negro, su estilo era de china, contaba con una camiseta mangas tres cuarto y unos pescadores, tenía unos pequeños bordados rojos muy bonitos, pero aquel hermoso traje estaba cubierta con manchas carmesí, algunas secas y otras recientes.

-Es hora, face: "Ataque de invación silenciosa" finalizado- susurró y desapareció.

*************

-Se demora mucho... padre- dijo Chiaki.

-Ya llegará...- de pronto afuera se pudo oír un gran alboroto y la mitad de ella estaba tirada en el piso.

Feei se había asomado por la ventana del tercer piso, allí estaban ellos tres.

-Mi- Miyu...- apenas podía hablar sus manos temblaban, realmente no deseaba morir...

-Llegó, Chiaki, seré yo el primero quien pelee con ella, tu seguirás si...

-¡No padre! Lo haremos los dos.

-¡¡OBEDECE!!- le gritó, cosa que dejó impactado a Chiaki, nunca lo había visto tan decidido.

-S- sí- respondió y se acercó a Feei que mantenía la mirada agachada.

__

-Debo proteger al joven Chiaki, lo he decidido, protegeré al ser más amado para mí- levantó su vista y miró a Chiaki decidida.

-Feei... deberías irte.

-¡No!- dijo decidida- ¡Me quedaré aquí y no me moveré!

-¡Estorbarás!- le gritó Chiaki, no sabía por qué.

Feei puso sus manos en las mejillas tibias de él y lo miró tiernamente:

-Sé muy bien que me gritaste, solo para protegerme, pero no me iré...- y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios rojos.

-Feei- susurró Chiaki- lo siento, pero tú...

Ella negó con la cabeza y él se rindió.

Sólo esperaron hasta el momento indicado, afuera era un total caos, todo se destruía, gritos, choques de metal contra metal, chispas, engaños, muertes, sufrimiento y lo principal... el grito de venganza de una chica que ellos mismos habían creado. El deseo de la venganza que la había estado albergando y todavía lo esta haciendo, en el corazón de Kenru que ahora era simplemente Miyu Shizaku. Una asesina a sangre fría, sin compasión ni dolor, sin resentimientos ni arrepentimientos, lo único que conocía era...: "Deseo de venganza"

Mientras en el mundo algunos desean: vivir, ser felices, estar con el ser más querido, disfrutar lo que les han brindado, sonreír, compartir... pero ella solo deseaba: venganza, destrozar, gritar, desesperación, odio, matar... y en su interior... tal ves... "olvidar" 

Pasaron los últimos minutos... segundos... la puerta de abre con un golpe.

-El tiempo ha llegado- murmuró el señor Nomoyama.

-"El filo del dragón" ni que filo ni que nada- Miyu tenía leves rasguños y golpes con cortadas en el cuerpo, pero no era nada comparada a la herida interior que tenía, que hasta ahora no se había cerrado por la pérdida de su única familia- ¡Malditos! ¡Cobardes! ¡Cómo se atrevieron a matar a mi familia! ¡Mi única familia!- no podía controlarse con solo ver esas caras la encolerizaba hasta no saber cuanto.

-...- los tres presentes ni respiraban, tampoco pronunciaban palabra alguna, parecían... ¿Arrepentidos?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Están arrepentidos? ¡No me digan!- y una gran carcajada la acompañó, luego se tranquilizó- en estos momentos el arrepentimiento no sirve, ya es muy tarde ¡Les pasa por no pensar antes!- y golpeó con furia el piso con su pie derecho y provocó un agujero bastante grande.

-_Vaya que está enojada- _pensó Chiaki- _pero se ve tan bonita con ese traje...- _se sacudió fuertemente la cabeza- _no debo estar pensando en eso ¡Ella nos matará!_

-Miyu...- susurró Feei.

-Comencemos- dijo el padre de Chiaki- ¿No querías vengarte matándonos? Entonces ¿Qué esperas?

-Esperaba a que lo dijeras- y un brillo especial aparecieron en sus ojos color ámbares.

Las espadas chocaban entre sí, saltos, la velocidad era increíble, las técnicas de Miyu, eran sorprendentes, nunca la había visto combatir de aquella manera. 

-Joven, Miyu combate de una manera bastante diferente a como nosotros la conocíamos...

-Sí tienes razón, o sea... ¡No puede ser!- Chiaki palideció y luego miró a Feei- Ella... ella... sabía sobre nosotros... sabía de donde y quiénes éramos, por eso me pareció raro que no se sorprendiera al entrar y vernos aquí.

De pronto una de las dos espadas vuela y llega cerca de Feei, si no fuera por Chiaki ella... ya no estaría en este mundo. Cuando ellos dos se fijaron nuevamente en los dos peleadores se dieron cuenta que la espada que había sido casi la asesina de Feei era la de ¡¡Miyu!!

-Creo que soy mejor- susurró el señor Nomoyama.

-No, lo crea- Miyu hizo un movimiento rápido con sus piernas, su cuerpo bajó y apartó la espada de su cuello.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡Artes Marciales!- gritó Chiaki, la espada de su padre también había volado, los dos estaban desarmados, Miyu se levanta.

-Será mejor que esta pelea sea justa- dijo Miyu, alzando sus puños poniéndose en guardia, luego de unos momentos volvió a una posición más relajante y fue por la espada del señor.

-Ya veo, no sabe combatir de otra manera, sostenga- y le lanzó la espada.

-Esto no sería justo ¿No? tal como dijiste.

-No es necesario ya verá como recupero mi arma- mientras sus ojos de color ámbar se desvía hasta el otro lado de la gigantesca habitación, lugar en donde estaba su espada.

-Ya lo veremos.

-Primera regla- mientras empezaba a atacar- ¡Nunca subestimes a un enemigo!

Y así empezaron de nuevo, Nomoyama se sorprendía por la velocidad de Miyu y sus ataques.

-Dime que ataques usas- preguntó él, mientras seguían sin parar.

-Artes marciales que aprendí de pequeña- los recuerdos invadieron su mente distrayéndola por un momento:

__

-¡Jaaa!- entrenaba con su maestro.

-Con más fuerza- animaba él- eso.

-¡¡Jjjaaa!!

-Usa la debilidad de tu oponente, observa sus movimientos, trata de adivinarlos a través de la mirada.

-"Trata de adivinarlos a través de su mirada"- repitió Miyu en voz baja en pleno combate, la espada iba directo a su corazón...- el maestro Seijuurou también me dijo lo mismo: "A través de la mirada"- faltaba milímetros... ella se da cuenta... salta... su manos se apoyan en el metal de la espada y al dar una vuelta vertical con los pies golpea a Nomoyama en el pecho, quién cae hasta un rincón de la habitación y Feei va en su auxilio, mientras Chiaki estaba allí parado observando con gran asombro aquel movimiento tan rápido.

Miyu estaba arrodillada, su camiseta había sudo rasgada y su cicatriz en forma de cruz en su pecho izquierdo se veía perfectamente, aunque su piel no había sufrido daño alguno, un poco más y habría sido muerta.

-¿Tus técnicas de artes marciales... con que las combinas?- preguntó de pronto Chiaki, había notado algo raro.

-Con...- dudaba si decirla o no pero se decidió por sí- la técnica: "Futae Nokiwami" cada golpe es combinada con ella.

-Ya veo.

-¡¡Chiaki!!- gritó Feei con lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- mientras desviaba la vista de una Miyu algo agotada hacia aquel rincón.

-Papá... papá no... papá no...- no podía decirlo hasta que reunió valor- ¡Papá no respira ni tiene pulso!

Chiaki se desesperó ¡¿Qué?! que papá no...

Miyu se había levantado mientras ellos dos estaban con aquel señor, fue directo a donde la espada estaba, la cogió y la miró.

-Que bueno que no le pasó nada...- y suspiró.

-¡Maldita!- se pudo oír un grito.

-Bien, bien, me halaga esa palabra proveniente de un asesino de mi propia familia- dijo de una forma sarcástica y vio como Chiaki se le acercaba a gran velocidad, Miyu fácilmente bloqueó que golpe de Chiaki y así comenzó una nueva pelea. 

Miyu decidió que era tiempo de dejar de jugar y ponerse serio:

-¡Estilo "Hiten Mitsurugi" Hi Ryu Sen!- un perfecto ataque sorpresa, Chiaki quedó tirado en el suelo, Feei fue corriendo tras él.

-¡Chiaki!

-¡Rayos cuando estábamos con ella nunca nos mostró su verdadera fuerza!- se reprimió a sí mismo.

-Morirás- un susurro provino detrás de Feei, los dos se pararon y Feei se puso delante de un lastimado Chiaki, que por suerte no llegó a morir por haber hecho un apenas bloqueo mas esquivarlo...

-Primero sobre mi cadáver- dijo Feei.

-¡¡NO FEEI!!- Chiaki gritó. 

Ella cerró los ojos, pensó que sería rápido pero no sintió nada, pero sí algo cálido delante de ella, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio algo que la dejó congelada, pálida y destrozada...

-Que... bueno que estás bien ¡Ahg!- la espada estaba enterrada en el pecho de Chiaki, mientras que el mismo sostenía con sus manos el metal para que no llegara hasta más allá de su cuerpo y lastimar a Feei que estaba tras de él.

-Jo... jo... joven...

-¡Ya no me llames "Joven Chiaki"! Solo... solo... Chiaki.

-Chi... Chiaki... ¡No me dejes!- gritaba llorando mientras Miyu observaba la escena con asombro, Feei se movió e intentó sacar la espada del pecho de Chiaki, pero ni Miyu ni él se lo permitían- ¡No! ¡Ya basta!- sus delicadas manos empezaba a sangrar...- ¡Basta! ¡Dejen esta absurda pelea! Por favor paren...- usaba todas sus fuerzas pero no había ningún efecto.

-Feei...- una mano de él se separó del metal y acarició la mejilla de Feei manchándola de sangre y le sonrió- es mejor más tarde que nunca... ¡Ahg!

-¿A que se refiere?- mientras paraba un momento.

-A cabo de darme cuenta que eres para mi más que una amiga, más que una hermana- Feei se sonrojó- me di cuenta de eso cuando me interpuse... para salvarte, mi mente... estaba en blanco, pero mi corazón estaba muy claro...

-Y Miyu...- preguntó ella triste y a la vez feliz, Chiaki negó con la cabeza.

-Era una rara atracción, no más, pero amar es distinto, y eso es lo que te quiero decir ¡Agh! Yo te amo Feei...- y lentamente cerró los ojos.

-¡¡NOOO!!- empezó a toser atrozmente, Miyu sacó la espada, se sintió rara... como si no fuera ella la que había hecho todo esto, su mirada cambió, el cuerpo de Chiaki cayó en el piso- No... yo... yo... yo también te amo Chiaki...- y Feei se apoyó en cima de él y comenzó a toser... no podía aguantar más.

-No.. esta no soy yo...- Miyu soltó la espada tirándola lejos y viendo como Feei, por sus manos... su dedos escurrían gotas de sangre... y manchaban las ropas de Chiaki.

-¡Chiaki espérame!- Feei se lanzó y cogió la espada que Miyu había tirado, su mirada vio la de Miyu y parecía no reconocerla, no se parecía a la mirada de Miyu, parecía otra persona, no le importó la miró con tristeza, no con odio, si no con tristeza, sus labios estaban más rojos que nunca, en realidad, demasiado- ¡¡Aaaahhhhhggg!!- se había enterrado la espada y luego se arrastró como pudo hasta donde Chiaki... y allí... murió también.

-¡¡NOO!! ¡¿Por qué?!- siguió retrocediendo, miró sus manos, sangre, sus ropas, sangre, su cuerpo, sangre, su cabello, sangre, el piso, sangre, sus recuerdos ¡¡Sangre!! ¡Que rayos había hecho con su vida! Lágrimas empezaron a brotar, terror y horror... cuando... llegó hasta aquel oyó que había hecho en cuanto entró.

Cayó de espaldas y llegó hasta el segundo piso, todavía consciente, pero algo perturbada, cuando aquel piso también se rompe y cae con todo, alarga sus manos como si pidiera ayuda, pero en el fondo sabía que nadie lo haría, todos estaban muertos... cuando siente un cálido roce en sus manos y luego un rostro frente a ella...

-Mamá...- alcanzó a susurrar.

La reconocía, por las descripciones y algunas que otras fotos, no muchas pero sí algunas. Luego... todo era oscuro...

****

Continuará...

Notas de la Autora: ¡¡Qué triste y sangriento capítulo!! U.U lo siento me he vuelto algo obsesiva con sangres y muertes, aunque... ~ ¡¡Qué asco!! ^~^Û ¡Qué he hecho! Jeje... U.U mala ¡Hibari Zhang! Bueno pero... el capítulo empezó algo fuerte ¿No? O ¡Qué cruel! ¡Misao! ¡Sanosuke! (¬¬ por fin apareció ¿Ne? Pero... ¿Desapareció muy rápido?) ^o^Û pido MIL disculpas a sus fans, I'm sorry, please... U.U vaya lo rápido que aprende Miyu ¿Ne? Bueno no hay que negar que su padre lo aprendió en... ¿Una... semana fue? No me acuerdo... (me refiero a la técnica: Futae Nokiwami, para él(la) que este(a) algo perdido(a)) ^^Û bueno pero cualquier crítica sea mala o buena **(OJO: ¬¬ sin insultos ni na' de eso ¿Ok?)** A mi mail: kawai_hibari@lanota.com 

****

Avances del "último" capítulo 11: _"¿Realmente un nuevo amanecer?"_

¡Uy! Será el último capítulo... jeje... pues... ocurre algo... U.U una mascota de alguien rescata a Kenru/Miyu y la hospeda en su casa, ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! Perdió sus recuerdos U.U y algo más perdió... pasa el tiempo y... (^^Û algo feliz) à ¡¡LEE POR FIN LA ENCUENTRA!! ¬¬ cuando empieza a recordar... es obvio ¿O como Lee la reconocerá? Pues no pudo reconocerla en Miyu, ni menos con otro nombre... por eso ella recupera su memoria y recuerda su verdadero nombre y es así como los dos se vuelven a entender... pero lo extraño es que no recuerda su vida como Miyu (¬¬ más vale, la pobre ya sufrió bastante...) recuerden... algo más va a perder... "cosa que nunca más va a recuperar en su vida" U.U 


	11. "¿Realmente un nuevo amanecer?"

****

(Prende los parlantes por favor)

__

Deseo

Capítulo 11: "¿Realmente un nuevo amanecer?"

Abrió los ojos de golpe, unos ojos azules, intensos, algunas lágrimas brotaban de ellas, se levanta y se sienta sobre su cama, tendida en el piso, lleva su palma de la mano a su frente, estaba algo sudada y su respiración era algo agitada:

-Que sueño- susurró.

Luego de eso giró su cabeza hacia su derecha y vio la luz entrar por su puerta, la luz de la mañana, se escuchaban el pequeño alboroto de los pajaritos, como cada mañana, miró a su alrededor.

-Mi habitación- susurró nuevamente.

Se levantó y se dirigió a donde el espejo, se miró, sus cabellos eran de color castaño y sus ojos... azules, se destapó un poco su pecho izquierdo:

-Nada...- susurró otra ves.

Su piel estaba lisa, ni una marca extraña, blanca y suave. Desarmó la trenza de su cabello, tomó un cepillo y empezó a cepillárselo, luego de unos momentos y comprobar que ya no tenía ningún nudo, se hizo su típico peinado: El de una moño bien alto y arriba, su rostro era de una chiquilla de 11 años.

Después de eso miró y se encontró con su kimono, lo tomó y empezó a vestirse. Luego de eso se dirigió a su puerta y la abrió lentamente. Se dirigió al baño, para lavarse un poco, rutina de cada mañana. Después de eso, fue a la cocina, pero no encontró a nadie, entonces se dirigió al comedor, efectivamente allí estaban todos: Megumi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Tae, Tsubame... ¿Kenshin y Kaoru?

-¿Mamá...? ¿Pa- papá?- estaba más que confundida ¿O será porque el sueño la confundió? Sus padres habían muerto... ¿O no? ¿O era parte de aquel largo sueño? Entonces sí que fue un sueño largo... muy largo... casi una completa vida...

-¡Hija! ¡Buenos días!- saludó Kaoru con una sonrisa- ¿Empezamos?- refiriéndose a empezar a desayunar.

Ella se sentó en un lugar libre y empezó a desayunar despacio.

-_Esto es extraño- _pensó- _¿Tanto podía confundir un simple sueño?_

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña Kenru?

-Kenru- susurró ella misma su nombre.

-Te veo preocupada hija- habló esta ves ¿Kenshin? ¿Realmente ese era Kenshin?

-Es que...- balbuceó- esto es extraño, tuve un sueño y los sueños son irreales, pero sentí como si el sueño hubiera sido tan real... en cambio esto que se supone que es la realidad... lo siento tan irreal.

De pronto todo desapareció, las paredes, los platos, la mesa, la casa, todo, excepto las personas...

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- gritó Kenru- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Hija... no querías ese mundo, pues desapareció- dijo llorando ¿Kaoru?

-¡No!- y corrió hacia ella- yo si lo quería, solo que... no podía creerlo y considerarlo real.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya no te soporto!- gritó Kaoru.

-M-ma- mamá...- tartamudeó y vio como cada imagen de las personas que más quería desaparecía- ¡No se vayan!- y trató de correr hacia ellos, llegó hasta Kenshin, iba a tocarlo cuando... notó que era solo aire la imagen, luego se dio cuenta de un cambio, de la nada alrededor suyo aparecieron dos espejos, allí se vio, tenía unos 18 años.

De pronto ella empezó a retroceder y luego sintió que algo caía tras de ella y era algo helado, se giró y a unos milímetros de su rostro estaba un frío metal, era enorme...

-¡¿Qué... qué es esto?!- miró hacia su derecha y al final pudo ver una empuñadura, una mano gigantesca que la tomaba, un rostro surgió de la oscuridad era también enorme...- ¿Quién... quién eres?

-Yo soy tú, tú eres yo, las dos somos Miyu...- sus ojos eran fríos, tenebrosos, los de un asesino a sangre fría.

-¡No!- gritó, mientras se sujetaba el rostro y sus ojos eran de absoluto terror ante aquella imagen- ¡No! ¡Yo no puedo ser así!- estaba fuera de control, la imagen desapareció, pero ella quedó con el trauma...- no... no...- susurraba sin cesar- no...

Las imágenes de su infancia vinieron y se fueron, ella podía verlos, recordó momentos felices y tristes, pero... ¿Por qué todos se iban?

-No...- seguía susurrando.

De pronto vio una fuerte luz que le dañó los ojos, así que tuvo que tapárselos con un brazo mientras estaba arrodillada en el piso oscuro.

*************

-¡¡Ah!!- fue lo primero que se escuchó en aquel lugar, luego era un aire agitado, sus manos subieron a su frente, notó que tenía una venda, no veía nada, todo era oscuro, trató de buscar algo que fuera luz pero no encontró nada su alrededor. Se quedó allí, acostada, pensando- _¿En donde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó?- _de pronto se desesperó y casi gritó la pregunta- ¡¡¿Quién soy?!!- escuchó unos pasos venir a ella y luego una vos:

-¿Te encuentras bien?- y recostó a la chica, ya que se había levantado cuando gritó.

-No sé ¿En donde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué está tan oscuro?- esas eran las primeras preguntas que hacía...

-¿Hija? ¿Perdiste la memoria?- dijo algo asustada la anciana, se podía deducir por su vos.

-¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿De donde soy? ¿Qué hago aquí?- y empezó a llorar.

-Primero que nada cálmate, esto no será bueno para tu salud- la anciana estaba más asustaba por la salud de la jovencita principalmente, había llegado muy herida.

-Esta bien- intentó hacer lo que le pedía la anciana.

-Escucha, no sé de donde eres, ni que te pasó, lo único que sé es que un día Lecky, mi mascota, te trajo de la nada hasta aquí, él y tú estaban cubiertos de sangre, pero tú estabas a la ves cubierta de heridas- la anciana intentó calmarla un poco más- debes tener hambre, llevas dos días desde que te trajo Lecky hasta aquí sin comer, quien sabe cuanto más, después de que te hayas alimentado bien, hablamos- dijo eso antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo más, pues lo había adivinado al ver el rostro de ella.

Luego de unos momentos la anciana entró con un aroma exquisito.

-Disculpe... ¿Cómo puede ver con tan poca luz?- de pronto se escuchó un ruido, a la anciana se le había caído los platos.

-¡Oh! lo siento... pero pequeña ¿Estás segura?- mientras se le acercaba y pasaba sus manos y lo movía frente a los ojos de ella.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ya más preocupada por la repentina pregunta de la anciana.

-Las...- dudaba si responderle o no.

-¡Dígame!- empezó a asustarse y desesperarse- por favor...

-Pequeña, es probable que no te guste mi respuesta, pero creo que perdiste algo más que la memoria...

-No... no... ¡No!- empezó a asustarle realmente y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento...- dijo la anciana- traeré algunas velas para ver.

Luego de unos momentos regresó, encendió las velas y al puso frente a la chica, quien abrió los ojos e intentaba parar de llorar.

-¿Sientes algo o ves algo?- preguntó preocupada.

-Solo siento algo cálido frente a mi pero nada más- bajo su rostro, acercó sus rodillas y se apoyó allí para llorar en silencio.

-Pequeña cálmate y come algo- y salió nuevamente para buscarle algo que comer, luego regresó, aparte con la comida trajo a Lecky, para que se comiera lo que se había caído- toma...

-No tengo apetito.

-Es para que te mejores, abre la boca, vamos...

Ella hizo caso, entonces la anciana empezó a darle de comer, estaba rico debía admitirlo, pero realmente no tenía ganas de nada...

-Pequeña, debemos ponerte un nombre mientras tanto ¿No crees?- y la anciana sonrió, pero se apenó ya que la niña no la podría ver.

-Sí- susurró.

-Déjame pensar... mmm... a ver... ¿Qué tal... Rumi?- preguntó la anciana.

-Cualquiera estaría bien- susurró sin ánimos.

-Vamos anímate Rumi- ya habían acabado y la chica se acostó- te cambiaré las vendas- nuevamente salió y luego regresó con una caja- vamos levántate.

Ella obedeció:

-Gracias...- no sabía como llamar a la anciana y ella lo entendió a sí que de inmediato le respondió.

-Puedes llamarme abuelita si quieres.

-A- abuelita... le he causado muchos problemas.

-Vamos trátame de tú... no es necesario tanto respeto- y rió haciendo que Rumi esbozara también una pequeña sonrisa y algo vino a su mente, eran voces, dos, una de un hombre y otra de una niña:

__

-Bien déjame pensar... que tal Miyu, sí Miyu.

-¿Por qué Miyu?

-Te encontré en el río cerca del anochecer, Miyu significa "precioso anochecer" y tú eres preciosa- mostró una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias pero el apellido también me gustaría cambiarlo...

-Veamos apellido... ¡Ya sé! Que te parece Shizaku.

__

-Miyu Shizaku...

-Miyu Shizaku- susurró.

-¿Si dime?- mientras dejaba las vendas de la cabeza en el piso y le ponía una nueva y limpia.

-No nada...- susurró, mientras pensaba- _¿Donde había escuchado eso...?_

**Y así pasaron dos meses**

Rumi, vivía con la anciana, ella decidió quedarse como pago de su hospitalidad, la anciana trabajaba vendido bocadillos a los viajeros que pasaban por esa ruta, Lecky se había hecho un buen compañero para Rumi, la guiaba y la ayudaba a orientarse de ves en cuando afuera. Aunque de ves en cuando era algo flojo. 

Rumi era muy bonita, su cabello castaño largos y ojos azules, más ese cuerpo, era como si el negocio de la anciana mejorara considerablemente y habían más viajeros que nunca, ahora vestía con un traje que fue regalo de la anciana, consistían en ser el mismo traje negro que usó, solo que esta ves era rojo con bordados amarillos, su peinado cambió ahora eran dos trenzas una a cada lado. La anciana vivía sola, su esposo había muerto hace ya mucho y sus hijos se habían marchado, nunca volvieron a visitarla después de haberse casados. 

El ánimo de Rumi también había mejorado, se había acostumbrado al mundo de las sombras y sus otros sentidos se habían estado mejorando. La anciana había mejorado los ánimos de Rumi gracias a su paciencia y dedicación, cosa que impresionó mucho a la enferma y la inspiró para que viviera al máximo y no desperdiciaría el tiempo valioso que dedicó la ansiana para eso.

-¡Abuelita!- gritó desde afuera- ¡Otro pedido igual!

-¡Claro!- respondió.

-Muchas gracias enseguida se lo traigo- y entró nuevamente.

-Abuelita ¿Está bien?- preguntó en la puerta de la cocina.

-Sí, toma- y le entregó una bandeja.

Ella salió.

-Aquí está, gracias- nuevamente se marchó, no acostumbraba quedarse mucho afuera, se sentía insegura, más no podía ver.

-¡Lecky!- y pronto vino un perro- ¿Cómo estas pequeño?

El perro contestó con un pequeño ladrido apenas se le notaba el ánimo.

-Abuelita, saldré a comprar las cosas que debíamos al pueblito.

-Hija, yo te acompaño.

-No, abuelita, quiero intentarlo esta ves sola- su voz parecía muy decidida.

-Pero... ¿Te llevarás a Lecky? ¿Verdad?

-Sí- contestó con una sonrisa.

Ellas iban al pueblo cercano para comprar las cosas que le faltaban, pues llegó aquel cliente y tuvieron que posponerlo para después.

-Chica, cuídate, Lecky, cuídala ¿Bien?- Lecky contestó con un ladrido.

-Adiós abuelita.

-Adiós ¡Tengan mucho cuidado!- gritó la anciana.

*************

-Buenos días Rumi- saludó un señor de la tienda.

-¡Buenso días! Señor Fuyimino- lo identificó con la voz.

-Rumi ¿Deseas algo?- ofreció el señor- tengo lechugas frescas hoy.

-¿No tiene zanahorias frescas?- era una tienda de verduras.

-Claro también ¿Cuánto quieres?- preguntó el señor.

Rumi le dijo cuanto quería y luego recibió la bolsa con las zanahorias, ella confiaba en que no la engañaran.

-¿Vienes sola?- preguntó él.

-No vengo con Lecky.

-Y... ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó el señor.

-Eh... ¿Lecky?- mientras una gota aparecía en su cabeza- creo... creo que jeje... no sé se debe haber separado de mí. ¡Bueno adiós y gracias!- y se fue.

-Buenos días Rumi- la saludaron niños y madres, gentes de las tiendas, todos parecían conocerla y caerles muy bien. Cuando sin querer chocó con alguien.

-¡Oh! Lo siento- se disculpó Rumi y trataba de encontrar las cosas que habían rodado por el suelo.

-Disculpe fue mi culpa, le ayudo- y el joven la ayudó a recoger- ya está.

-¿Realmente no falta nada?- preguntó y luego se levantó con la ayuda del joven.

-No, no falta nada, estoy seguro- mientras daba un último vistazo a su alrededor.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que...- de pronto sintió a su mascota ladrarle- no ladres así Kenru-chan

-¿Kenru-chan?

-Si, mi perrita ¿Te gusta?- y él bajó para acariciarla.

-¿Qué raza es?

-Es siberiano.

-Ah... ¿Qué color tiene?

-Perdón ¿Cómo?- levantó la vista, parecía raro que preguntara su color mientras estaba enfrente de ella, al menos que...

-¡Oh! Lo siento se me hace tarde, adiós- y se marchó corriendo.

*************

Sentía unas leves lágrimas...

-No, yo soy fuerte y no lloraré- se susurró a sí misma dejando de correr...

-Miren que tenemos aquí, a una bonita muñequita.

-¿Qui- quienes son? ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Auxi---!- no la dejaron terminar cuando le taparon la boca.

-¡Tú! ¡Qué no te atrevas ni a murmurar!- era al menos tres por lo que pudo identificar Rumi.

-Mmmmhhh, hhhmmmmhh- intentaba zafarse cuando unas voces vinieron a su mente:

-¡Defiéndete mejor! ¡Eres Kenru! ¡Puedes defenderte!

Al escuchar estas palabras más el miedo que sentía por lo que podrían hacerles esos pervertidos, empezó a llorar.

-¡No llores! ¡No te rindas! ¡Eres Miyu! ¡Usa la técnica Hiten Mitsurugi! ¡Es la mejor técnica con al espada! ¡O Futae Nokiwami!- la voz retumbaba en su mente, mientras trataba de resistirse a los abusos de esas personas, obviamente con muy malas intenciones sobre ella.

-Déjenme...- apenas era mayor que un susurro la palabra- basta...- sentía sus ropas rasgarse.

-No querida, eres muy bella para dejarte virgen...

-¡¡BASTA!!- ahora Rumi estaba furiosa, los hombres se asustaron, por un momento juraron ver unos ojos color ámbares- ¡¡Déjenme!!

Pero ellos nuevamente se acercaron creyeron que era solo su imaginación. El cabello de Rumi estaba revuelto, sus trenzas se habían desarmado con la brusquedad de ellos. De pronto un fuerte golpe sintió en la mejilla izquierda y un hilo de sangre se escurrió por sus labios.

-¡Quédate quieta o recibirás otra en la otra mejilla!- gritó unos de los sujetos.

-¡Defiéndete mejor! ¡Eres Kenru Kamiya! ¡Dale su merecido a esos sujetos! ¡Miyu Shizaku nunca permitiría eso! ¡Mátalos! ¡Desaste de ellos!

-¡No! ¡Yo no mato!

-¡Claro que no matas chiquilla insolente!- gritó otro de los abusadores.

-¡Dale sus merecidos! ¡No los mates, esta bien! ¡Pero al menos defiéndete! ¡Ellos no te merecen!

-¡¡No me merecen!!- y fue cuanto lanzó su primer golpe, como Rumi, claro, a uno que ya estaba prácticamente en cima de ella. La habían llevado a un callejón solitario.

-¡Cómo te atreviste!- y vieron que ella se levanta y al menos se tapa un poco con lo que le quedaba.

-...- ella no respondió solo se puso en pose de ataque y defensa.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Intentará golpearnos!- rió uno y sacó una daga.

-No me subestimes...- murmuró.

-¿Qué, qué?- preguntó con intensiones de burlas.

-Nunca te guíes por las apariencias- murmuró nuevamente.

De pronto Rumi saltó y con una pirueta en el aire sus pies cayeron sobre el rostro del abusador con la daga, dejándolo en el piso con la nariz sangrado.

-¡Niña insolente!- gritó uno y con una cuerda pescó el cuello de Rumi y empezó a ahogarla por la espalda.

Ella agarró como pudo la cuerda con las manos y levantó un pie hacia atrás para golpearle en la parte más sensible del chico.

-¡Aaahhhgggg!- y calló al suelo con la cara azul del dolor.

Rumi también, mientras respiraba un gran bocado de aire...

-No sabía que tenía estas habilidades...- se susurró, cuando escuchó algo, como no veía, su oído ahora era más sensible a cualquier sonido, aunque sea muy bajo.

Rumi, como estaba agachada, dio la vuelta así mismo con la pierna estirada y botó al primer hombre que había golpeado, el que estaba en cima de ella. Él cayó de espaldas y perdió el conocimiento al golpearse la cabeza.

Rumi después de eso salió corriendo del callejón, no se ubicaba bien pero al menos tenía un muy buen sentido de orientación.

Al salir cayó de rodillas y respiró con dificultad mientras sus pescadores rasgados y su blusa también, su cabello revuelto que caía sobre su rostro de asombro y terror. Ya era suficiente vivir en un mundo de sombras y ahora casi la violan, empezó a llorar, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos sucias.

-No llores- una voz reconfortante sonó a su lado- toma- y le ofreció un pañuelo.

-¿Tomar que?- preguntó, no veía.

-Un pañuelo para que te limpies- dijo él.

Ella trató de alcanzarlo y como no veía no sabía dónde estaba. Él simplemente tomó con delicadeza la mano de ella y le pasó el pañuelo.

-Gracias, eres el mismo chico de la perrita Kenru-chan ¿No?

-¿Me reconociste?- preguntó él asombrado.

-Sí- mientras se limpiaba un poco con el pañuelo intentaba como nunca taparse un poco.

-¿Te llevo a casa?- preguntó.

-Esta bien gracias... ¡Las compras!- mientras se paraba.

-No te preocupes, aquí está todo.

-¿Lo tienes?- y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no aguantaron más, se desbordaron y corrieron por sus mejillas algo raspadas, lo abrazó y empezó a llorar. (Estilo Meiling de CCS, sobre las piernas de Tomoyo).

*************

-¡¡POR DIOS SANTO!! Pequeña ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- gritaba un ansiana que venía corriendo al ver esas 4 siluetas, dos eran perros y dos eran personas y unas de ellas era Rumi.

-Abuelita- susurró ella entes de caer al piso.

-¡Llévala de inmediato a la casa, rápido, ayúdame!- el chico obedeció.

-Kenru-chan quédate afuera- dijo él.

-¡Guaf!- obedeció y puso aire de guardia, mientras Lecky... solo se acostó y empezó a dormir...

-Traeré agua- dijo la anciana.

-Sí- y él la puso en una habitación que indicó la anciana.

Así estuvieron un momento, limpiándole las heridas la anciana, mientras el chico esperaba afuera.

-Espero que esté bien... pobrecita- susurró el chico.

-Listo- la mujer mayor había salido.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó.

-Nada grave, solo algunos que otros rasguños leves- abrió los ojos e inspeccionó de arriba hacia abajo la mujer mayor al chico- y tú ¿Quién eres?

-Yo...- una gota apareció en su cabeza- bueno... la vi allá en la calle y la ayudé a llegar hasta aquí.

-Ya veo, eres un chico sincero y de buen corazón, quédate a tomar una taza de té- le ofreció la anciana.

-Disculpe ¿Es su abuela?- preguntó.

-No precisamente, la encontré un día, Lecky la trajo- al mencionar ese nombre Lecky sólo bostezó- él ya es viejo.

-Ah ya veo.

-Veo que tú tienes también a un perro.

-Sí- y en su rostro apareció una agradable sonrisa- su nombre es Kenru, pero yo la llamo Kenru-chan de cariño ¿Verdad Kenru-chan?

-¡Guaf!

-Es muy linda- y puso las dos tazas de té en la mesa.

Al rato después Rumi despertó y salió de su habitación encontrándose al chico y a su abuela conversar animadamente, por lo que pudo escuchar. Llevaba vestida ahora con un kimono.

-¡Rumi!- gritó la abuela y la fue a abrazar.

-Abuelita...

-M- Mi... Mi... ¡Miyu!- exclamó y casi bota la taza de té.

-¿Miyu?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo la anciana y Rumi.

-¡Miyu! ¡Sí! ¡Eres ella!- exclamó- tu cicatriz en forma de cruz, esa forma de vestir un kimono y el cabello suelto... ¡Eres ella!

-¡Guaf!- Kenru-chan parecía ladrar con orgullo, ya la había reconocido con solo toparse en aquel lugar del pueblo, por eso ladró.

-Lo siento pero confundes...- se disculpó la abuela.

-No abuelita, creo que está bien, hace poco rato en mi mente susurraban nombres como: "Tú eres Miyu Shizaku", "Tú eres Kenru Kamiya"- dijo Rumi.

-¡Kenru Kamiya!- gritó el chico, mientras se ponía pensativo y a analizar todo lo que sabía- a ver, tu abuelita me acaba de comentar que llegaste aquí y se enteró que perdiste la memoria... y... la vista- Rumi bajó su rostro- yo conozco a una Kenru Kamiya, la aprecio mucho, ella desapareció, luego apareció Miyu Shizaku, muy parecida a ella, sé que Miyu estaba tras unos asesinos, y hace unos dos meses y medio, en los periódicos dicen que... encontraron la fortaleza de: El filo del Dragón y que todos estaban muertos y Miyu había desaparecido... y ahora me encuentro a una chica muy parecida a ellas dos y... que perdió la memoria pero de pronto recuerda eso... entonces eso significa... Que eres... de algún modo tienes relación con ellas o eres una de ellas, o simplemente... ¡Kenru, Miyu y Rumi son la misma persona!

-A ver...- Rumi pestaneó un par de veces- más lento, pareces conocerme mucho, abuelita... se puede quedar un tiempo aquí... para contarme sobre Kenru y Miyu y a ver si me acuerdo de algo...

-Claro, si es para tu bien, claro que se puede quedar- y la abuelita sonrió.

-Ya cuéntame más y desde el principio.

Y así pasaron toda la mañana y la tarde, no pararon de hablar, primera ves que la anciana veía a Rumi tan interesada, contenta y también hablaba bastante, Rumi se enteró que el nombre del chico era Lee Mikaita, había sido un amigo de la infancia, ellos practicaban Kendo con el maestro Yahiko, ella además Karate con otro maestro, luego se separaron por un viaje a Kyoto y nunca más la volvió a ver... luego se encuentra con una Miyu y le cuenta sobre lo que alcanzó a conocer de ella, pero aquí viene el problema... cuando Lee contaba sobre Kenru, Rumi recordaba todo lo que él comenzaba y ella lo terminaba, contádole algunos detalles que Lee no había contado y otras cosas más pero en Miyu... Rumi no recordaba absolutamente nada, solo una ves que de algún modo que no entendía se cambió de nombre, aprendió otra técnica de espada y el Futae Nokiwami, nada más, no recordaba su herida del hombro, ni la cicatriz en como se la hizo, ni que hubiera perdido a su única familia a causa de ese viaje, no recordaba nada más de Miyu, ni lo que ocurrió una noche en aquella cueva....

-No importa si no sabes sobre Miyu- Lee tenía una voz que sonaba algo triste, Rumi pudo sentirlo, sonaba distinto a cuando contaba sobre Kenru, era más alegre pero sobre Miyu... era más triste.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba ella haciendo que Lee recordara la conversación con Miyu en aquel hospital.

-La vida de Miyu... era... muy...

-Triste... ¿Verdad?- Rumi terminó la frase- se te nota en el tono de tu voz.

-Sí, cuando tuve la oportunidad de conversar con ella, vi en sus ojos: Vacío, soledad, miedo, frialdad... Ella además me contó que conmigo fue la única ves que pudo mostrarse abiertamente... ella sufría, lloró mucho... aquella ves.

-No es necesario, no recuerdo nada de ella- y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Es lo mejor- dijo él y también sonrió, luego se sonrojó...- no... no recuerdas... lo que te dije antes de que te fueras...

-Mmm...- pensó por un momento y luego respondió- no, todavía no...

Lee suspiró.

-¿Qué ocurrió esa ves?- preguntó.

-Esa ves... esa ves...- su corazón estaba saltando a mil latidos por segundo, sus mejillas estaban levemente tenidas de rojo.

-¡A comer niños!- exclamó la abuela.

-¡Ya vamos abuelita!- gritó Rumi- vamos Lee.

-Claro Rumi- mientras pensaba y era jalado por Rumi- _qué salvada, aunque no puedo negar que todavía la amo... mañana será otro día._

*************

Y así pasaron algunos días, Lee contaba todos los días un poco más sobre Kenru o Miyu, aunque la última era un total fracaso, no había caso en que se acordara de ella...

Todos se despertaron y empezaron a trabajar después de asearse y desayunar, Rumi reía más que nunca, Lee se sonrojaba más que nunca a esas sonrisas, hace tanto tiempo que no veía una. La anciana estaba feliz de la llegada de ese joven.

El atardecer llegó pronto, otro día estaba por acabarse:

-Rumi... ven- dijo tímidamente Lee, se le notaba en la voz por lo que pudo distinguir Rumi.

-Claro- dejó el paño que estaba usando para secar los platos y se fue con Lee.

En el camino Lee tomó la mano de Rumi, habiéndola sonrojar.

-Llegamos- dijo Lee.

-¿En donde estamos?- preguntó Rumi, algo apenada por no poder ver.

-Está atardeciendo y quiero que subas conmigo a este árbol.

-¿No es un poco peligroso?- preguntó.

-No lo he comprobado varias veces hoy.

-¡Con razón desaparecías y no te encontraba!- exclamó con una sonrisa Rumi.

-Vamos ven conmigo y sube- Lee la ayudó a subirse. 

Ya después de un rato estaban sentados en una rama al frente de ellos estaba el atardecer y el sol estaba a punto de tocar las montañas que habían más allá.

-¿Cómo es todo?- preguntó Rumi con un tono de tristeza.

-El cielo está anaranjado con algunas pintas de color lila... el sol... enormemente majestuosa de color anaranjado y las montañas allá- tomó la mano de Rumi e indicó con ella, haciéndola orientarse.

-Debe de estar hermoso, me lo puedo imaginar...- dijo ella.

-No más que tú- dijo él, mientras la miraba, le dolía mucho que ella no pudiera verlo, daría todo por que fuera al menos una sola ves.

-Lee... que cosas dices- mientras se sonrojaba considerablemente.

-¿Es la verdad o no?- preguntó este pícaramente.

-No sé, ni recuerdo mi rostro- mientras se lo tocaba.

Lee la abrazó, ella se asustó.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! Kenru Kamiya- dijo este.

Rumi abrió los ojos de par en par, no recordaba su cumpleaños después de 8 años... no lo recordaba ni ella misma... pero él, él si lo hizo.

-¡He esperado 8 años para decirte estas palabras...! Además de estas otras- se separó de ella, estaba muy sorprendida, él sacó algo de su bolsillo- Kenru, recibe este regalo que he conservado durante 8 años solo para dártela un día como este- paso sus manos por su cuello y Rumi o Kenru sintió sus cálidas manos rozarle la piel y algo posarse sobre él.

-¿Qué... qué... qué es?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Un collar de oro en que gasté todos mis ahorros de pequeño- contestó con una sonrisa- consiste en una "K" con una "L" entrelazadas por una cinta...

-Lee...- susurró ella mientras posaba sus delicados dedos sobre el collar, recordó unas cosas más:

__

-¡Mira que hermoso!

-¿Qué?- mientras se paraba.

-Esto, ¿no te parece hermoso?

-¿Un collar? ¿Qué tiene eso de hermoso?

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Ese collar no, ese otro!- era un collar que tenía unas letras que eran entrelazadas con una cinta pero era entero de oro

-Chicos ¿Desean algo?- salió una señorita que a simple vista parecía muy simpática.

-Es que vi ese collar, es muy lindo.

-¡Ah! Ese collar, pues hay una leyenda acerca de ese collar, se dice que si regalas aquel collar a la mujer que más amas en la vida, junto a las iniciales de los nombres de cada uno, ella te será correspondida para siempre, se amarán mucho y serán felices para la eternidad, pero si se lo regalas a alguien que odias o detestas, la persona que recibirá el collar morirá...

Recordó hasta allí...

-¿Te puedo llamar Kenru? Como antes- susurró él.

-Sí.

-Hay algo más...- su voz parecía apenas audible pero para Kenru, sí lo era.

-Dime- y sonrió.

-Yo... yo... yo todavía...- si Kenru no hubiera perdido la vista todavía, hubiera visto lo rojo que estaba Lee- ¡Yo todavía te amo!

-Yo...- Kenru imaginaba algo así pero no tan pronto- yo... Lee...- no la dejó continuar... 

Él con los ojos firmemente cerrados la besó, fue tierno y dulce, como pudo percibir Kenru, ella estaba sorprendida, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, pero luego los fue cerrando y disfrutando el beso, poco a poco le fue correspondiendo, se sentían los dos en las nubes, de pronto se escuchó un crujido... los dos se separaron de golpe.

-¿Qué... qué ocurre? ¿Qué fue ese sonido? Lee ¿Lo sentiste?- preguntó Kenru.

-Eh...- a Lee le apareció una gota cuando vio que la rama en donde estaban sentados, estaba por romperse...- Upss- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de avisarle a Kenru- la rama...

-¡No me digas!- una vena apareció en la frente de Kenru y luego gritó- ¡¡BAKA!!- luego cayeron.

La anciana corrió rápidamente al escuchar ese ruido y fue a verlos.

-¡¿Qué...?!- no terminó la frase en su rostro apareció una cómica gota.

Lee estaba en el piso tirado, sus ojos hecho unas espirales y Kenru dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados... parecía... ¿Enojada?

*************

Al rato después Lee ya estaba despierto:

-¿Qué ocurrió?!- preguntó algo desorientado.

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento ¿Sabes?- era Kenru.

-¿Kenru? ¡Ah ya recuerdo!- mientras una gota aparecía en su cabeza- lo siento mucho fue mi culpa.

Kenru negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias... con ese beso me hiciste recordar lo que yo era y soy... gracias, recuerdo todo a la perfección como si nunca hubiera perdido la memoria.

-¡¿Enserio?!- y se levantó- ¡¡VIVA!!

Kenru solo sonrió, ella también se levantó:

-Lee Mikaita- parecía seria así que él se comportó- yo...- luego se sonrojó- yo aunque no pueda verte, se que eres sincero conmigo y que me amas, lo siento pero yo... no... te...

Lee empezó a asustarse y empezó a pensar:

__

-¿Dirá... yo no te amo? o ¿Yo no te puedo amar? ¡¡No por favor que no!!

-Yo no te... ¡Yo no te puedo decir que no te amo!- y lo abrazó, dejándolo sorprendido.

Kenru, dejó caer unas lágrimas...

-Kenru... yo pensé...- pero no terminó, sus labios fueron sellados esta ves con un dulce beso de ella.

****

*~^-^~* ...FIN... *~^-^~*

Notas finales de una autora llorando: °°o°° ¡¡Ohh!! ¡¡Ohh!! Estoy tan feliz... pero tuve que ser igual un poquito cruel... ^^Û este ha sido mi capítulo más largo jamás escrito hasta ahora, jejeje... y también mi fic más largo hasta ahora... ¡¡11 capítulos!!

*Aclaraciones: 

-Kenru "JAMÁS" podrá volver a ver ¿Ok? (¬¬ un poco mala pero es la verdad)

-¿Qué cómo perdió la vista? ¬¬ ¿Recuerdan que cayó de espaldas y se golpeó la cabeza? Era lo más seguro (. ¡Del tercer piso, por favor!) Y la vista está ubicado en el "Lóbulo Occipital"... o sea en la parte de atrás de la cabeza ¿No? (**^-^** aplicando la materia de Ciencias...)

-Sé que este fic estuvo un poco trágico, pero ¬¬ supongo que nunca perdí el sentido ¿No? ¿O sí?

-Mmm... no es como muy, muy, muy relacionado con RK ¿Verdad? U.U Sí lo sé... pero en parte sí lo es.

-BAKA = Estúpido, idiota, tonto, etc.

-Por si a alguien se le olvido... Kenru-chan es de color blanco con gris (La perrita de Lee)

-*~* Si alguien se quiere vengar de mí, matarme, mandarme un virus o lo que sea, por favor ¡¡Olvídenlo y no lo hagan!! ¬¬ ya vieron lo que le pasó a "Kenru/Miyu/Rumi" jojojojo... U.U no fue gracioso ¿Ne?

-"Rumi" ¡Adivinen de donde lo saqué! De: Ken-**ru** + **Mi**-yu = Ru-mi o Rumi. ^^ ¿Ingenioso? O mi cerebro ya se hubiera incendiado pensando en un nombre adecuando si no fuera por eso, igual Rumi suena ¡GENIAL!

*Agradecimiento:

-Principalmente a Crystal, por estar tooooooodo el tiempo apoyándome jeje y diciendo: ¬¬ ¡¡Apúrate!! (^^Û fue toda una aventura con ella, jeje)

-A... las únicas personas que dejaron review en el lugar U.U -^o^- igual toy contenta ¬¬ no me voy a morir porque no dejaron review (Todo esto es en caso de que esté el fic en: fanfiction.net) 

-^^Û y a todos(as) los (as) que en este momento no recuerdo (¿~¿ qué mala memoria...)

*Rutina:

-Comentarios

-Consultas

-Felicitaciones *^-^*

-Consejos

-Errores

-Cuentas pendientes

-Citas

-Declaraciones

-Otros

-TODO a mi mail please: kawai_hibari@lanota.com 

¿¬¬Û La "Nota final de una autora llorando" esta muy larga? ^~^Û jeje lo siento... al menos... no aburren ¿O sí? Ok lo dejo hasta aquí que ya veo un tomate viniendo hacia mí ¡¡Aaaaahhh!! Y gracias por llegar hasta aquí ¡Bye!

****

21/07/2002 15:50 hrs.

Y releído con revisión ortográfica:** 17:20 hrs.**

__

(¬¬* No aleguen, ni se sorprendan, 

mi computador esta lentísimo...)

¡¡O.ô 18 hojas!! Primera ves **^o^**


End file.
